


Child of Clashing Ideals

by TheMago3011



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Clashing ideals, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hope vs. Despair, I know I'm forgetting something, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Totally original Tag, YOU ARE THE FATHER!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMago3011/pseuds/TheMago3011
Summary: Junko Enoshima thought ahead to have a child as a successor in case she died during the killing game. She hypnotized a male, and had a secret child, not even the father knowing. Her child ends up in the care of the remnants of despair...But what happens when they realize she is not only the daughter of the Ultimate Despair...But also the Ultimate Hope?





	1. New Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo Boy! Here we go! I've been sitting on this idea for a while, and I just can't wait until I'm done with my other fanfiction to begin it! So here we go! Strap in folks...I got some ideas with this one.

The remnants sat together all around a table. Fuyuhiko sighed, “Alright...I’m guessing why you all want to know why I called you all here on such short notice.”

Akane slammed her fist on the table, “Yes! I actually was! I was in the middle of raiding a town for despair! Why the hell did you call me back here?”

Fuyuhiko scoffed, and scowled at Akane, “That was rhetorical. I’m fuckin getting to it.” He coughed into his hand, “So as you all know...Lady Junko just started her killing game among the classmates.”

Everyone seemed to roll his eyes at him. Mikan giggled, “Of course I know...I’ve been keeping up with everything my beloved has been doing…”

Hiyoko glared, “You better not have called us all for a movie night. Ibuki and I had concerts tonight that we had to put on hold!”

Ibuki shrugged, “It bums Ibuki out, but Ibuki knows her fans will understand! It’s much more important to watch the game!”

Fuyuhiko groaned, “Peko do the thing.” Peko nodded, and sliced the table in half. That got everyone’s attention. Fuyuhiko tapped his fingers on...the non sliced part of the table, “I got a message from Lady Junko last week.” He waved his hand in the air, signifying he still didn’t want questions asked. “Apparently, in the off chance she doesn’t survive the game, low as that is, she wants to pick up...a contingency.”

Mahiru crossed her arms, “Well then what is it?”

Fuyuhiko sighed, “Everyone brace yourselves all right?”

Nekomaru laughed, “What couldn’t we be ready for!?”

Fuyuhiko stared at them all, “Junko wants us to take care of her daughter.” Fuyuhiko took a step back, and prepared himself for the shitshow that was about to go down.

It took everyone a moment. Finally, Mikan muttered, “D-Daughter?” They entire room went into a frenzy everyone yelling at each other, trying to ask more and more questions.

Fuyuhiko groaned once again, “Should have done this over the phone.” He held out his hand expectantly to Peko. She placed a small pistol into his hand, and he fired into the air. Once again everyone shut up, “CAN YOU BASTARDS LET ME FUCKING EXPLAIN?” Fuyuhiko’s face was red. He put the pistol into his jacket, and tipped his fedora, the brim of his hat covering his two eyes. “Yes! She has a fuckin daughter! I was surprised as well!” He coughed into his hand and began his explanation, “She left it pretty vague, but apparently she had the foresight to do this in case something went wrong. She selected someone at the beginning of her school year to get her pregnant. She chose some nobody boy, because she thought it would be pretty despairful to have a nobody be the father of the next Ultimate despair. And that way, if her daughter were to fail because her father was a nobody, it would bring even more despair. So she drugged him and...I ain’t gonna sugarcoat this, the poor sap was hypnotized. She didn’t turn him into an agent of despair. It was only for the...Night. Anyhow, she continued school as usual, until she began to look pregnant. At that point, she ‘left’ on a fashion tour, and took a bit to deliver the child. The school paid for everything thinking they were supplying a fashion shoot the whole time. Finally, once she had the girl, she was dropped off at an orphanage at a bad part of town so no one would adopt her.” He nodded to Peko, “We already have confirmation she is still there. She was dropped off in a more secluded town so our influence hasn’t reached their yet. All part of her plan to make sure we didn’t kill her by accident.” He looked around, “And NOW you can ask questions. ONE AT A TIME.”

Mikan was the first. She slightly drooled, “M-My beloved had a daughter...T-That means I’m a mommy~”

Fuyuhiko winced, “I said QUESTIONS, not disgusting statements.”

Sonia smiled, “So how old is the despar successor~? Oh! Would that make her a princess to our Queen Junko!?” She had her hands folded on her lap, but Fuyuhiko could see the excitement in her eyes.

Fuyuhiko turned to Peko, “How old was she again? And...Sure. She’s a despair princess I guess...”

Peko turned to Sonia, “Junko became pregnant on sometime during August of Junko’s first year at school, and the baby was born May 27th right before our summer break. Junko finished the first and second school year, and enacted her plan some time during our graduation or the end of her second year. About a year has passed taking Junko to prepare the killing game…So the baby is Three years old right now.”

Ibuki nodded, “Ibuki is glad we get to skip the terrible twos.” There was a joking murmur of agreement.

Fuyuhiko started again, “Any more questions?”

“Can I kill it?” A voice resonated through the room.

A chill ran down everyone’s spines. Fuyuhiko sputtered, “W-WHAT!?” He turned to the voice.

A boy sat in the corner of the room. He had a hand resting on his knee, “Oh...Just ignore trash like me...But...Despair...Anything that comes from her deserves to be eradicated…” A pair of grayish eyes looked up to meet them all, contrasting the bright red everyone sported.

Mikan growled, “Nagito Komaeda if you even think about touching my beloved’s daughter I will kill you…”

“How boring. Threats that you have no intention of carrying out.”

The new voice spread fear among the remnants, rather than anger. Kazuichi pulled down his hat, “H-Hey Kamukura...W-When did you g-get here?”

“I’ve been here.”

Fuyhuiko tipped his fedora down to avoid looking at the Ultimate. He wasn’t scared of much, that was for damn sure...But this guy scared him. “...So the point is...We are going to take care of this kid. I’ll assign us duties while Mikan and Gundham picks her up.”

Gundham began laughing, “You! Mortal dare send me to pick up this baby? I shall agree for Junko...But be warned! This girl could be forever scarred by being in my presence at such a young age?”

Mikan squealed from happiness, “I get to hold my beloved’s child!”

The impostor blinked for a moment, “You’re sending them?”

Fuyuhiko sighed, “I know it’s not ideal...But the fact is Gundham has do-” A glare from Gundham got him to change his wording, “Hellhounds...And the fact is none of know what the girl looks like, but the hounds might be able to pick up sniff her out if the people there have a protocol to hide the kids. And Mikan needs to go so she can do a blood test to confirm it’s the right child. Believe me...I would rather go as well.”

Teruteru now spoke up, “You said something about duties did ya? So...What do we need to do then?”

Fuyuhiko nodded, “Well...The fact is none of us know shit about raising a child. So a few of us need to stay together at our bunker to actually raise this girl...I already have the selected people.” Everyone looked at him and waited. “Now obviously, we will stay together for the duration of the game, that way that girl can get to know everyone here. But after that, we need to spread despair once again..Except for me, Peko, Teruteru, Mahiru, Mikan and Gundham.” The people who were selected to stay. Mikan squealed again. The people not selected to stay opened their mouths, but Fuyuhiko quickly raised his hand, “Now now, hear me out. Junko selected me to receive the message, along with the fact that I am kinda the leader. Peko doesn’t leave my side. I need Gundham...basically as someone to keep the girl entertained.” Gundham looked hurt for a moment like that was all he was good for, “Hey! You have a lot of cute animals! Instill a love of animals in her or something!” Gundham seemed satisfied by that. “Mahiru you’re basically a mom. That’s all really.” Mahiru rolled her eyes, but didn’t complain. “Mikan and Teruteru is pretty obvious. We need someone to prepare good food for the girl and someone to do regular check ups. Any questions?”

Akane stood up, “I’m happy we are gonna take care of the kid...But...Shouldn’t we like...drag her into despair?”

Fuyuhiko rubbed his temple, “Trust me...I pondered long and hard about that...Before I realized something...THE GIRL IS THREE.” He glared, “As much as this pains me to say this, and as much as I want to have fun with despair with her, we can’t force despair onto her!” There was a collective gasp, “We could scar her for life at this young an age. Besides I don’t think it would be much of a problem anyways.”

Mahiru nodded, “I think I get why, Children are influenced by the people around us, so if she grows up around us, she should naturally be molded into despair.”

Fuyuhiko grinned, “Thank god one of you isn’t a dumbass, but yea. That’s my reasoning, if any of you got a problem with it, feel free to take it up with Peko and I.” Fuyuhiko pulled back his jacket to reveal his pistol, and Peko clutched the handle of her sword. Nobody decided to argue. “That’s what I thought.”

Ibuki piped up, “But Ibuki wants to help take care of the baby!”

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow, “...Your music could make the deaf go deaf again Ibuki. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Nekomaru huffed, “I should stay! I could get the baby on a training schedule, make sure it gets the proper exercise!”

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow, “That’s not a half bad idea actually...Although...I think Peko would be a better choice at a young age because...Well...She doesn’t yell.” Nekomaru sat down in defeat.

“I’ll stay as well. Who knows, maybe this girl won’t be boring.”

A chill ran down everyone's spine, Fuyuhiko nodded, “Whatever you want to do Kamukura.”

Nagito smiled, “I would love to stay...But I sadly have business in Towa City.”

Fuyuhiko sighed, “And thank god for that.”

Peko frowned, “Young Master...You didn’t read the second part of the message...Did you?”

Fuyuhiko looked up in surprise, “What second part?”

Peko stared down at him, “The warriors of hope are to be left to their own devices. Towa has served its part in creating all the Monokuma we need. Monaca Towa is second priority compared to her daughter.”

A slow smile, one that brought dread to everyone, slowly spread across Nagito’s face, “Well would you look at that...Guess I’m staying…”

Fuyuhiko turned to Gundham, “You will also now be acting as her bodyguard now. Make sure Nagito doesn’t kill the kid.” Gundham nodded, now glaring at Nagito. He addressed Kazuichi next, “I also need you to make stuff for a kid.”

Kazuichi went pale, “How am I supposed to know what a kid likes!?”

Fuyuhiko snapped, “Just make educational shit! We can’t have Lady Junko’s daughter be a dumbass!”

Mahriu turned to Kazuichi, “Geez...Let me help. I know what a young girl needs.”

Sonia put her hand to her mouth, “Oh! Excuse me for asking, but does the child have a name? We’ve just been referring to her as the girl or Lady Junko’s daughter...That isn’t very befitting of someone such as her.”

Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement, “Well...I guess since that is all said and done...No more questions everyone? We all understand what we need to do?” Everyone nodded, except Komaeda and Izuru. Fuyuhiko grinned, “Excellent, as for the girl...Her name is Jaki. Jaki Enoshima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the story...I'll be toying with their normal personalities...As I feel despair would affect them in one way or another. I plan for them all to still be nice together however...Also...Komaeda no.
> 
> I'm glad you are reading my story! Thank you! Let's enjoy this journey together!


	2. Jaki Enoshima's homecoming

The receptionist looked up at the door as she heard it open. There hadn’t been many people in the orphanage since the tragedy began...She eagerly looked up, it was probably a family who had lost their kid or something. She was glad, as it was costly to keep all the kids fed. Her blood went cold. Standing in the doorway were two very well known remnants of despair, Mikan Tsumiki and Gundham Tanaka. They were here. They were going to kill the children. She was about to scream before Gundham appeared before her and clasped his hand over her mouth, “Mere mortal! I understand your trembling being in the presence of a demon such as myself. However, cooperate with us and no one here will be harmed.”

The woman nodded, shaking, fear in her eyes, “H-How m-may I help you t-t-today?”

Mikan giggled, “I’m looking for a girl named Jaki...” She seemed to be drooling from the excitement

The lady gasped, “J-Jaki? What do you want with her? She hasn’t done anything to upset anyone! She’s a perfect angel!”

Mikan and Gundham froze at that. They gave a nervous glance to eachother. Mikan tilted her head, “Perfect angel? That doesn’t sound like someone who would come from my beloved…”

Gundham turned back, “Tell us more about the child or be consumed in hellflames!” he made a grand gesture.

The lady gulped, “W-Well she was dropped off three years ago as newborn...We had no choice but to take her in. S-She’s been really good, never caused a single problem. Really friendly with everyone...And extremely optimistic...She always just smiles even if something doesn’t go her way.”

Mikan snapped, “Bring her right here now! Before we burn this place down!”

The woman scurried off before returning with a child in her arms, “P-Please don’t hurt her…” The woman set the child down on the desk. The little girl looked up at the two as Mikan studied her face. She had bright red eyes, Junko's natural eye color...Although there was a slight hazel tint in them. She had light skin like her mother as well, although it wasn’t nearly as pale, probably due to her father. That’s where the similarities ended however...Her hair was a desaturated brown, and most noticeably, a thin ahoge came off the top of it. Her hair wasn’t nearly as long as Junko’s only coming down to her shoulders. From what Mikan and Gundham saw, there were several frizzles, which gave it a unique fluffy charm. Not flat, but not completely wavy.

The girl smiled and looked up, “H-Hello!” She gave a bubbly smile and wave, laughing a bit, “Want to be fwends?”

The lady whimpered, “P-Please excuse her! S-She hasn’t fully learned to speak yet, although she is far more developed than the others her age!”

Gundham stared long and hard at the girl, before whistling. A large german shepherd walked in, making the woman cower and fear. Gundham picked the girl up and held her down to the dog. The woman shrieked in terror. The dog sniffed, and looked up at Gundham, before laying down. Gundham smiled content, “There is no need for an accursed blood test! This girl is no doubt Jaki Enoshima!”

The woman went white, “E-Enoshima…?” She weakly muttered. Everyone knew Junko Enoshima. The woman who started the tragedy. She was floored. That vile monster...had a daughter!?

Mikan bit her lip, “That may be enough for you...But I don’t buy it...She may have my beloved’s natural eyes...But...No child of hers would ever be described as she was…And I don’t NEED blood...I just need Saliva or a hair to compare DNA...I just like taking blood as it makes my patients uncomfortable...” Mikan’s eyes slightly swirled as she said that.

Gundham held the baby away, “I, Gundham Tanaka, have spoken! This is the child of Junko Enoshima...But if your mortal mind really needs to be satisfied...I suppose I can allow a saliva sample…” Mikan pouted at that, but took one with a q-tip, before scurrying off. He turned to the lady, still frozen in fear and commanded, “You shall bring me the child’s belongings at once! Or be burned eternally in the pits of hell!”

With a yell, the lady ran off, and returned with a backpack. She set it on the table, “P-Please...Don’t hurt the rest of us…You can take her…”

Gundham was about to search through the backpack, when he froze, “What?”

The lady whimpered, “If you won’t hurt us...You can take her! I don’t care what you do with her!”

They were going to take Jaki anyways, but this infuriated Gundham, “Just because you find out who the mother is...You would dare turn your back on this young child? She is far too good for your grasps...How devilish...HELL WILL WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!” Without saying a command the dog lunged. Gundham turned Jaki away.

A few minutes passed and Mikan ran in, “It’s her! It really is my beloved’s daughter!” She snatched Jaki from Gundham’s arms and gave the child a tight hug.

Jaki giggled and hugged back, “I wove hugs!”

Mikan kissed Jaki’s forehead, “Cmon! Let’s get back to everyone and show them the daughter of despair!” She looked around, “Hey...Where’s that lady?” At that moment, Gundham’s dog came out from behind the counter, it’s maw stained red. “Oh. Why would we do that? I thought we agreed to burn the place down after we got Jaki.”

Gundham covered his mouth with his scarf, “It is over no concern to a mortal like you...This woman merely betrayed the trust this child had placed in her.” Mikan didn’t pursue.

The two got back into their car which was a limo. A monokuma was packing up some DNA testing equipment. It was a double seat limo that had seats on both sides, so there was plenty of space. Mikan strapped Jaki into a carseat kissing her forehead again. Gundham’s dog jumped into the backseat and sniffed at Jaki. Gunham took a seat on the far side and called his dog over, cleaning up the blood on the maw. Mikan sat down next to Jaki, “Oh! We never introduced ourselves! My name is Mikan! I’m your mommy!”

Jaki titled her head, “Mo-mmy?” Mikan giggled as Jaki spelled mommy out. Once she got the hang of it, Jaki let out a laugh, “Mommy! Mommy!”

Mikan squealed as the car drove down the street, “Yes! I’m your mommy!” She clutched Jaki’s small hands.

Gundham let out his own laugh, “I suppose I should grace you with my own name...I can’t tell you my true one...Otherwise you would be obliterated by just hearing it, so you can call me Gundham Tanaka! The Lord of the Underworld!” His four dark devas came out of his scarf as well, “And these are the four dark devas, my loyal servants and bringers of pain!”

Mikan expected Jaki to be afraid of Gundham, but Jaki instead laughed at Gundham with his scary gestures, “Gunham!”

Gundham was taken back, “GUNHAM!? This is no mere mortal...She is completely unafraid of my demonic powers!” Mikan just stared blankly at him.

Mikan sighed, “Anyhow...You have a present for the child right?”

Gundham crossed his arms and smiled, “Of course I have a gift for the child...One brought straight from hell itself!”

Mikan gestured to the dog, “I know she just had a litter of puppies a few weeks ago, you are going to give her one, aren’t you?”

Gundham turned away, covering his mouth with his scarf. The rest of the ride mostly consisted of Mikan playing with Jaki.

-

Fuyuhiko stood at the end of the table, “Alright everyone, Mikan and Gundham are going to be back any minute! Everyone got something for the kid?” There was a chorus of yes sirs. “Teruteru the cake is ready right?”

Teruteru smiled, “But of course, I prefer cooking to baking...But for Lady Junko’s daughter I can make an exception…”

Fuyuhiko turned to the boy sitting in the corner, “You made sure Nagito didn’t poison it right?”

Teruteru, now a bit more nervous, “I gave the monokuma orders to make sure he didn’t enter the kitchen…”

Komaeda chuckled in response.

Peko walked in, “They have arrived Young Master.”

Ibuki jumped in excitement, “Ibuki can’t wait to meet Jaki! Ibuki and her are going to be great friends!”

Nekomaru bellowed, “I can’t wait to meet the kid! I bet she’ll be a natural athlete!”

Fuyuhiko himself even smiled, eager to meet the child of despair himself, “We’ll see soon, let’s get to her room right now, so we can surprise her.”

They had set up a room for the young girl, complete with a small bed, a TV that Kazuichi had built (He had made it for himself originally, but seeing as how he hadn’t had a present for Jaki he figured it would do since he had finished it that day) A table with a few chairs, devoid of sharp corners, and a nice soft carpet to finish. Finally, the door opened, and everyone waited for the lights to flick on so they could yell surprise. They didn’t flick on. The light from the door illuminated Mikan holding a sleeping child. She walked right to the bed, and set the girl down, tucking her in. Mikan smiled as the girl snoozed peacefully in the bed. She turned away, and just now noticed everyone standing in the corner, having no idea what to do now. Mikan scowled, and pressed a finger to her lips. Everyone began to creep towards the bed, but Mikan shooed them out, gently closing the door. Hiyoko frowned, “Hey what gives! I wanted to see the kid!”

Mikan narrowed her eyes, “Jaki is sleeping. She has had a stressful day.”

Owari frowned as well, “No fair! I wanna see the squirt!”

Mahiru came to Mikan’s side, “Geez...Never wake up a child when they take a nap...They wake up pretty easily...We can wait a bit…”

Gundham approached the group, his dog trotting beside him, the maw now noticeably clean. Sonia smiled at him, “Hello Gundham! It’s so great to see you! I was just wondering...How come you have had that dog beside you? Usually your devas are enough.”

Gundham laughed, “My dear dark princess! My four dark devas may have unmatched power...But the hellhounds specialize in taking down mortals! With them around...No person shall ever get close to Jaki!” However...As soon as Gundham got close to the room, the dog perked up, and began barking like crazy at Jaki’s door.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, “Get your dumb dog to shut up! You’ll wake the kid!”

Gundham ignored her, and kicked the door down, his hand flying to the light switch as his dog lunged into the darkness. As the lights flicked on, a thud was heard along with some screaming. Everyone now ran into the room.

Komaeda was on the floor a few feet from Jaki’s bed, trying to wrestle Gundham’s dog off of him. He held his right arm in front of him like a shield, the dog biting down hard on it. A few feet from Komaeda lay a knife. In a matter of seconds, everyone had put themselves between Komaeda and Jaki. Peko had her sword at Komaeda’s throat as Gundham called the dog off. Fuyuhiko growled, “What the hell were you doing…”

Komaeda smiled, “Oh nothing...I was just saying hi to the girl!”

Fuyuhiko spat, “Like hell you were! Get the hell out of here...I don’t know why we don’t kill you…” Komaeda scurried out.

Everyone turned to Jaki. She was shaking in the covers, looking at them with wide eyes. Owari waved, “Hia Squirt!” 

Jaki hid her face , only her ahoge visible and Mahiru rolled her eyes, “Everyone back off, she’s scared right now and doesn’t trust us. Mikan, Gundham, if you will.”

Mikan slowly reached over, “Don’t worry sweetie...Mommy is here…” Jaki lowered the covers and looked at Mikan. Mikan picked her up with no problem, “It’s okay...Mommy is here…” Jaki visibly calmed down in her arms.

Fuyuhiko sighed, “Fuc-” A quick glare from Mikan got him to change his language, “Dang...I can’t believe Komaeda tried that…Maybe it would be best she stays with Gundham for a few weeks.”

Mikan pouted, “Why not me!”

Mahiru placed her hands on her hips, “Think about it Mikan, She trusts Gundham and he has a lot of animals to protect her. She would simply be the safest there.”

Mikan didn’t say anything, but she knew they were right...Fuyuhiko went up to Jaki, “So...You want some cake?”

Jaki’s eyes lit up as she smiled, “Cake!?”

Teruteru, “I’ll go set up at once~ We have a guest of honor!”

Soon they were all gathered, laughing as Jaki shoveled cake into her mouth with her hands, Mahiru and Mikan trying desperately to get her to use a plastic kid’s fork. Mikan whined, “Jaki! Cmon you are getting yourself dirty!”

Akane shoveled cake into her mouth, no hands as well, “Don’t listen to her! Using hands is the fastest and most efficient!”

Jaki giggled, “Tis is the best ting ive evwer had!” 

Teruteru smiled, “Naturally, but to receive a compliment from such a high honor guest is truly a privilege!”

Ibuki shouted, “Is it present time for Jaki yet!?”

Jaki’s eyes lit up again, “PWESENTS!?”

Kazuichi beckoned to the door, “I already installed the TV, so that’s my present to her.”

Sonia smiled at Jaki, “I suppose I am next, Jaki Enoshima, my present is also in your room as well, I have filled your closet with a multitude of lovely dresses! I hope you enjoy them.” Sonia frowned as Jaki payed her no attention and focused on her cake.

Mahiru shook her head, “Don’t take it personally. She’s just too young. She wants cake. She eats said cake.”

Sonia’s smile returned, “I see.”

Akane stood up, “Oh! I’m giving her mine now!” Akane took out a box, and pulled out a stuffed Monokuma. “I figured she would like something to cuddle with!” She tossed it to Mahiru, who handed it to Jaki(Who had finished her cake and cleaned up already) She immediately hugged it. Akane smiled, “I knew the squirt would like it.”

Teruteru chuckled, “Now...There isn’t much I can offer outside of cooking...So I my gift is that I will make you a month supply of whatever you request at the start of each month for the rest of your life!” Everyone nodded, that was certainly a big gift.

The imposter was up, “...My gift is that when she is old enough to remember, I will show her my true face.” Everyone blinked at him for a moment. 

Fuyuhiko scowled, “Seriously? We’ve known you for years and we don’t even know your true face!”

Ibuki cut them off as she dashed over to Jaki, “I got you a guitar! It’s hung up in your room right now, I’ll teach you to play when you’re older!”

Fuyuhiko snorted, “You’re gonna make the kid go deaf, but I guess I’ll give my gift since I’m talking.” He reached bag and placed an oversized fedora on her head, “You’ll grow into that. One day kid, this will all be yours, and when that day comes, you can wear that fedora as you command your loyal troops.”

Peko nodded, “Well said young master.” She turned to Jaki, “I am my young masters sword, but from here on today, I am yours as well. My Young master serves Lady Junko, and I serve Young master. With you as her daughter, I serve you as well.” Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything.

Hiyoko was next, “Mine’s similar to Sonia’s but I have Kimono’s for you of all sizes and colors! For each size as well as you grow up! I’ll teach you to dance...Probably won’t be as good as me…”

Mikan smiled down at Jaki, “As my gift...I’ll give you all the attention you need as your mother is quite busy.”

Nekomaru smiled at Jaki, “Once you’re old enough, I’ll get you on a proper training regiment! Bring out all your potential.” Jaki shouted back in response, nothing in particular, just yelling along with Nekomaru.

Gundham was absent for most of that, but her returned with a box. “I, Gundham Tanaka, give you the blessing of hell itself! I bestow upon thee immunity from any dark magic...And as a new conqueror...I present your own Hellhound!” Gundham set the box in front of Jaki. She lifted the top off and a German shepard puppy poked its head out, wagging its tail and licking Jaki’s face.

Jaki giggled, “Doggy!” She hugged it.

Sonia turned to Gundham, “What a wonderful present Gundham!” Gundham turned away, his face red.

Mahiru took out a small picture frame, “I’m last I guess...My gift is your mother! Even though she’ll be back once the killing game ends, you should still have a picture of her.” She set it in Jaki’s hands. Jaki looked at it for a moment, before tossing it onto the table, as if it were nothing more than garbage.

Two people lurking in different corners of the room noticed that. One’s face was blank as usual. The other’s transformed into a slight smirk. Everyone gasped, and Mahiru frowned, “Geez...I know you’re young but you should be more careful! That’s the most wonderful person in the world...”

Jaki seemed disinterested. She looked back up at Mahiru, “I want Aunty Muku.”

Fuyuhiko looked up, “Who the he...ck is Aunty Muku?” Everyone was looking around, extremely confused.

“She is talking about her aunt, Mukuro Ikusaba. I thought that was pretty clear.”

Everyone turned to Izuru. Kazuichi scratched his head, “Why on earth would Jaki be talking about her?”

“This is all so boring. If you excuse me, I’ll be leaving.” Kamukura left without another word.

Fuyuhiko turned to Jaki, who was occupied hugging her new puppy. He turned to Peko, “We need to contact Junko anyways, confirm her daughter is safe, and I have a few questions for that sister of hers. She still hasn’t started to my knowledge right?” Peko nodded in confirmation, “Excellent, let's call her then.”

Gundham picked Jaki up in his arms, along with her puppy, and followed the small group as they walked to the communication room...Komaeda trailing loosely behind...Izuru trailing even further behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we end Jaki's meeting with everyone! I decided that the remnants won't act too much at despair at home, seeing as they have no reason too...Outside however...RIP Reception lady. I'll leave you to guess if they burned down the orphanage or not.
> 
> Also...Surprise Surprise! Mukuro Ikusaba has a role to play in all this!
> 
> Also as for Jaki's eyes, it was stated in Danganronpa Zero that Junko's natural eye and hair color was red. Or at least that's what I read when researching.


	3. Mother and proper introductions

Fuyuhiko stood in the room. Peko had put a small chair in the middle of the room and Gundham sat Jaki in it, her puppy resting on her lap, already tuckered out. Mikan knelt down next to Junko, “We are going to talk to Mommy Junko!”

Jaki pouted, “I wanna see Auny Muku!” Everyone bit their lip and called Junko.

The screen turned on, revealing the Ultimate despair sitting at a table. “Hello~” Everyone got onto a knee and bowed their heads as a sign of respect. Junko eyed Jaki, “Oh my! It’s my sweet little girl! How is mommy’s precious girl doing?” 

Jaki seemed changed now. She no longer had her usual smile. Her face seemed darkened in a near perfect mimic of one of Junko’s own expressions. Her face held no interest in her mother in front of her. A bored frown was spread across her face, “I wanna see Aunty Muku.”

Everyone gasped, and turned to the screen. Junko just stared at Jaki for a moment before smiling, “Oh~ To be ignored by my own daughter~ How despairful~” Junko seemed to study Jaki for a moment, “Oh wonderful!” She clapped her hands together.

Mikan tilted her head, “What’s wonderful?”

Junko didn’t address Mikan, “My sweet girl is an Ultimate Analysist! Like me!”

“Not fully.”

Junko turned to the voice, “Why hello Kamukura! Why thank you for gracing me with your presence today! Now please explain what you meant before I stab you~”

“What a boring threat. Jaki does have your talent...But it seems her father’s DNA is messing with it. She got half of both your talents. Analysis...And Luck. Neither is extremely strong as yours or her fathers. I know for a fact her Analysis powers aren’t honed enough to be able to predict people. She will be able to mimic talents to a certain extent, but not very well as it will take a lot of practice. As for her luck...I wish to experiment with it myself...It has already saved her once today.”

Everyone mouthed, “Luck?” That especially got Komaeda’s attention.

Junko leaned forward, “Do tell~”

Fuyuhiko spoke up, “Nagito tried to kill Jaki upon her arrival. He was stopped when Gundham’s dog attacked him.”

Junko nodded, “I see...To have my successor so brutally murdered by my own remnant~ How wonderful~”

Nagito grimaced, “Sometimes I wish my Lymphoma would kill me faster…”

A small voice spoke again before Junko could, “I wanna see Aunty Muku.” Jaki stared up at Junko.

Junko looked back down at her daughter, “Hmpth, fine. I guess someone doesn’t have time for their own mother…Don’t worry...I’ll make you despair my little princess and the you will adore me as well...I do want to know why you seem obsessed with my bimbo of a sister...” Junko leaned back her head and yelled, “MUKURO!”

There was a distant sound of feet running. It got closer and closer until stopping behind the laptop screen, “Yes Junko? Is there something I can do for you?”

Junko sighed, “Took ya long enough to get here...Anyhow...Here ya go~” She flipped the screen around to reveal the black haired girl.

Jaki’s smile returned as she shouted out, “AUNTY MUKU!” She reached for the screen clutching at the air.

Mukuro’s face gave no sign of emotion, she just gave a small wave, “Hey kid.” Then...She gave a small smile, “Heh, you’re looking like Makoto more and more each time I see ya. Didn’t have the ahoge last time I saw you.” There was happiness in her voice...yet...there was something else as she gazed upon the child. Sorrow.

Jaki’s face lit up again, “Dada! I wanna see Dada!”

Fuyuhiko scratched his head, “Makoto?”

Peko answered, “He is part of class 78. The Ultimate Lucky student.”

Junko’s voice answered, “Oh you didn’t know? I figure Mikan would have told you when she did the DNA test.”

Mikan dropped to the ground, “I-I’m sorry! P-Please forgive meeeeee!”

Junko answered, now facing the screen back to her, Mukuro at her side now, “Correct. Makoto Naegi is the father. I chose him because he was a nobody. I believe I already explained that in my email...Unless you didn’t read it...But...there was another reason I chose Naegi.”

Mahiru looked up, “What was it.”

Junko grinned, “Mukuro totes has a huge crush on Makoto!” Mukuro took a step back, eyes wide. “I figured it would be so despairful for the boy she loves to be the father of MY child~ And now Jaki will exist as a reminder that in the end...Makoto was mine~”

Mukuro smiled, “All that effort just for me sister? I-I’m touched…” It was a strained smile.

Junko tried to stab her with an icepick, “It’s despair dipshit! Not love you’re supposed to be feeling right now!”

Fuyuhiko coughed, “Not to interrupt...But why does Jaki seem to like Mukuro a lot more than you…”

Junko shrugged, “I had Mukuro check on her every few weeks to make sure no random family actually did pick her up by chance. It was supposed to be a second check up...But perhaps my sister spent more time then she should have…” Mukuro remained stonefaced. “But even if she did~ That just means more despair for me since she loves Mukuro more than me...her own mother!”

Jaki frowned, “I wanna hug Aunty Muku…”

Mukuro sighed as she was given a look by Junko, “Listen kid...I’m busy helping your mother right now...I’ll see you in a few months, okay?” 

Jaki’s smile returned, “Okie!”

Junko, “So, how as my sweet despair angel been~ Has she been shown despair?”

Fuyuhiko looked away, “With all due respect Lady Junko...We believe it might be a bit early as she can’t really comprehend despair just quite yet...We believe the killing game would be a suitable introduction.”

Junko rocked her head side to side thinking about that for a moment, “Alright. Maybe she’ll even get to watch Makoto or Mukuro killed~”

Jaki wailed flailing her arms, “I don’t wanna see Aunty Muku or Dada huwt!” She began sobbing. Mikan tried to calm her down but it was in vain.

Junko rolled her eyes, “Kids. Never appreciate what their parents give them until it’s too late.” She addressed the remnants as Mikan carried the crying Jaki out of the room, “I want Jaki to see every part of the killing game~ She will despair by the end of it...Mark my words.” With that, Junko hung up.

There was a silence that hung over the room, one broken by Kazuichi, “I figured Jaki was too young to understand death…”

“It was her analysis...Despite being so young, she is far more advanced than children her age, and could quickly figure out what was going on.”

Sonia turned to Izuru, “So...She is learning as we speak then?”

Izuru nodded, “Before today, I doubt she had any idea what death meant. But with Gundham killing that receptionist, she knows all about it now.” With that, he left.

Nerkomaru spoke to no one in particular, “If that was so...She should have easily been able to recognize Junko as her mother...So why didn’t she seem to care?”

As the remnants talked amongst themselves, Nagito walked out as well. Truly this girl was curious...But she was still despair...And had to be killed.

-

Izuru decided to test her luck once more. It was similar to Makoto’s, in the sense that it was only going to save her, if her life was in danger. His plan was simple, walk in with the intent to kill her, but if she woke up before he reached her bed, he wouldn’t. He silently opened the door. Komaeda stood by her bed, staring down at the sleeping girl. Izuru glanced at the dog, sound asleep. Nagito must have put something into the dog food to knock it out. However...While his own plan failed, he still got the results he wanted. He was the result of her luck, the fact that he has walked in at that exact moment. Nagito was clutching a knife and chuckling softly. The chuckling stopped as the knife vanished from his hand. He turned around to see Kamukura staring at him. Nagito gave a smile, before simply walking out. Izuru looked down at the girl, to see a small pair of red eyes peering up at him. Jaki gave a soft smile as she gazed at him. Izuru could tell that she knew he was not a threat. “Hello Jaki.”

Jaki sat up in her bed, “Hewwo!”

“My name is Izu-”

Jaki cut him off, “Haji Hitata!”

Izuru was silent for a moment. “Perhaps I once was, but Hajime Hinata is gone. I am Izuru Kamukura.”

Jaki tilted her head, “Zuwu...Kamkuwa?”

Izuru sighed, “How boring...Your speech still hasn’t fully developed despite your talent, but yes. Close enough.”

Jaki shook her head, “Nyo! You’we Haji Hitata! Aunty Muku towd me about you!”

Izuru nodded, pieces beginning to fit together, “Ah, yes. As I said, I was once Hinata, but he is now gone. I’m Izuru Kamukura now.”

Jaki pouted, “But he’s wight there!” She pointed right at his eyes. His right eye to be more specific. “He’s just sweeping wight now!”

Izuru continued to gaze down at her, “Maybe you won’t be so boring after all.” With that, he walked out of the room. He didn’t realize it, but his hand had lifted to his right eye. He returned it to his side and walked back to his room.

Jaki waved, “Buh bye!” As the door closed she snuggled back with her still asleep puppy, and fell asleep herself.

-

Jaki awoke as a pair of arms lifted her up. Mikan smiled, “Good morning sweetie! Today is a big day!”

Jaki yawned, and tried reaching back for the covers, “I don’t wanna get uuuup! I’m tiwered!” She squirmed in Mikan’s grasp.

Mikan frowned, “Jaki Enoshima stop squirming right now! Your mother is starting the killing game and you are to watch the whole thing!” Jaki still fought to get back to the bed. Mikan let out a sigh, “Mukuro and Makoto are going to be on the show.”

Jaki stopped and turned around, a bright and bubbly smile on her face, “I wanna see Muku and Dada!”

Mikan now excited as well, “And do you wanna see Mommy Junko!?”

“No.” Jaki stared up at her, her gaze cold, eyes devoid of interest.

“...Jaki, she is your mother…” Mikan set Jaki on her knee.

Jaki yawned, “I’m hungwy.”

Mikan sighed, “Alright...Let’s get you some food…” Mikan dressed her in one of the dresses Sonia got her. Nothing fancy, just a white dress she could wear and still be casual. Slight frills on the skirt part. Mikan carried her out, her puppy following at Mikan’s feet.

-

Everyone sat at the table eating. Mikan sat next to Jaki helping her with her cereal. Despite Teruteru’s protests, Jaki really wanted cheerios. So after a lot of back and forth, she got cheerios. Fuyuhiko suddenly stood up, “You know, I don’t think we ever got the chance to properly introduce ourselves. With Jaki being so preoccupied with her presents and cake...And the fact Nagito tried to kill her kinda just made us forget.”

Jaki looked up at Fuyuhiko. Her eyes studied him. However...With no knowledge, she couldn’t piece anything together. At such a young age, her ultimate Analysis could only get her so far. Her red eyes matched that of everyone’s in the rooms, except hers were slightly more tinted, due to her father’s eye color. Jaki smiled, “I wanna know names so we can be fwends! Yay!”

Akane smirked, “Love the kid’s enthusiasm. My name is Akane Owari! The Ultimate Gymnast!”

Jaki looked up at her, committing that name to memory, “Aknyay Wari.” She clapped, “Aknyay Aknyay!” 

Akane blinked for a moment before laughing, “Seems the little squirt has troubles with names!”

Mikan smiled, “She calls Gundham Gunham.” Everyone burst out laughing as Gundham tried to hide his face.

Sonia smiled, “I think that’s cute.” She turned to Jaki, “My name is Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess!”

Jaki smiled back trying to mimic Sonia’s royal smile, “Sony Nevamind!”

Sonia giggled into her gloved hand, “Aww~”

Kazuichi groaned, “Oh boy...She is gonna butcher my name so hard...But my name is Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic!”

Jaki looked up at the boy as he pulled down his beanie in preparation, “Kazui Soda!” Another chorus of laughter came around.

The imposter crossed his arms, “I have no name. You may simply refer to me as The Imposter.”

Jaki frowned, “Nyo! You need a name! What about Danny?”

The Imposter just replied, “I’ll think about it.”

Teruteru stood up, “I suppose I am next, I am Teruteru Hanamura! The Ultimate chef!”

Jaki, “You make the food! It’s yummy! Tank kyu Tewutewu Hanmu!”

Teruteru nodded, “We’ll work on that.”

Mahiru was taking pictures as they talked, “I’m Mahiru Koizumi! The Ultimate Photographer!”

“Mahu Zumi!” Jaki reached for the camera, which Mahiru held away.

Hiyoko was next, “I’m Hiyoko Saionji! The Ultimate traditional dancer. I’m also the prettiest of everyone here~”

Jaki seemed unimpressed by that, but repeated her name, “Yoko Saiji!”

Hiyoko stamped her foot and scowled, “Weren’t you listening!?”

Jaki whimpered, “Mommy that lady is being mean…”

Mikan smiled gently, “Hiyoko...back away from my daughter before I slit your throat~”

Everyone seemed taken aback by that, especially Hiyoko, “W-What was that pig barf!?”

Mikan glared at her, “You heard me. You ever make my beloved’s daughter feel threatened again and I will not hesitate to kill you.” Everyone was stunned, Mikan was usually so docile and kind of a wimp. It seems Jaki had given her a new drive.

Ibuki cut everyone off before a fight broke out, “The name is Ibuki Mioda! I’m the Ultimate Musician!” 

Jaki seemed to be affected by her raw positivity as she shouted out, “Buki Moda!” Ibuki gave a thumbs up, content with how the young girl was saying her name.

Nekomaru breathed in before speaking, “My name is Nekomaru Nidai! I’m the Ultimate Manager!”

Jaki smiled, “Neko Dai” She giggled, not aware she had messed up his name.

Peko calmy spoke, “My name is Peko Pekoyama. I am the Ultimate Swordswoman.”

Jaki giddily responded with, “Pweko Pwekoma!”

Fuyuhiko chuckled, “Not bad. You seem to have gotten one of the better pronunciations...Well...I’m next…” Fuyuhiko took a deep breath in, dreading this, “My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, I’m the Ultimate Yakuza.” He smirked giving his title.

Jaki made his smirk vanish with a simple, “Fuyu Kuzu!”

Fuyuhiko went pale, “H-Hey! No! It’s FuyuHIKO.”

Jaki smiled back, “Fuyu!”

“Fuyuhiko!”

“Fuyu!”

“Fuyuhiko!”

“Fuyu!”

Fuyuhiko sighed, “I give up…”

Peko sighed, “Well...Since that is done. We should get up the game. Lady Junko said to be ready by now.”

Fuyuhiko nodded, “Alright...Let’s get Jaki to our little movie theater, Teruteru you prepared the snacks right?” With that, they all headed into a room with a big screen and seats for them all. Jaki sat on Mikan’s lap. With that...A few minutes passed...The screen blinked on. The killing game broadcast...Had begun. The camera panned over 15 students.

Jaki immediately pointed to a boy in a sweater, “Dada!” As the remnants eyed him, they could immediately see the resemblance. It was mostly in the hair, they had the exact same shade of brown, along with the ahoge.

They began to introduce themselves and everyone went crazy as they saw Junko. Izuru rolled his eyes, how boring, that clearly wasn’t Junko, it was her siste- “Aunty Muku!” Well how about that, maybe not all of them were blind...Once again...Jaki proved she wasn’t as boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to congratulate TheDarkOne121 for accurately guessing that Jaki would have Junko's analysis! However, it wasn't responsible for her throwing away the picture, as her analysis isn't that strong compared to Junko's. Why? We shall see...
> 
> Also...Just what is Jaki's relationship with Junko?


	4. The first taste of despair

“What? That’s not Mukuro.” Fuyuhiko was quick to reply. However, as they now began to take a closer look, they quickly realized Jaki was right. Mikan was quick to point out her breasts were too small, something she pointed out while covering Jaki’s ears. Gundham nodded and noticed the slight freckles. Everyone was pretty impressed at Jaki for that, and just like that, Jaki ruined her mother's big twist. That quickly devolved into everyone saying that they in fact knew it was Mukuro from the start. Izuru glanced at Jaki to see her giggling at him. He nodded back.

The hardest part of watching the game was keeping Jaki interested. She was extremely disinterested, however, whenever Mukuro or Makoto came on her eyes were glued to the screen.

Finally...Sayaka’s Maizono’s body was discovered. Jaki stared at the crime scene for a few seconds before looking up at Mikan, “Why did Weon kill Sayka?” Everyone stared at the young girl.

Kazuichi was the first to speak, “What? How do you know that?”

Jaki pointed at something behind Sayaka, “The numbers, they spell Weon!” Everyone stared at the blood behind Sayaka, and it was 11037.

Owari shook her head, “Squirt, I hate to tell you, but that’s 11037, not Leon.”

Jaki shook her arms and pouted, “Nyo! It’s Weon!” Everyone stared at eachother in concern.

“Read it upside down.”

Everyone turned to Izuru. The imposter cocked his head, “Excuse me?” Izuru gave no reply to that. They did what he said, and sure enough, now they could see Leon.

Mikan rubbed Jaki’s head, “Wow! Mommy’s little girl is so smart!”

Fuyuhiko scoffed, “Perhaps, but the kid doesn’t understand the concept of spoilers…” They all had a laugh at that. Now they just had to see if everyone was smart enough to figure that it was Leon.

-

Everyone watched as Monokuma began to explain that they would be holding a class trial. Suddenly, Mukuro began to complain, exclaiming how she didn’t want to participate in the class trial. “No…” Everyone turned to the voice. Jaki. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Everyone glanced eachother in confusion...All except Izuru. Her analysis wasn’t as bad a curse as her mother’s, as she would never feel the same boredom. But she was smart enough to figure out what came next. Jaki suddenly screamed, “AUNTY MUKU NOOOO!” She began wailing, and Mikan had to hold her as she struggled to try to run to the TV.

“I invoke the mighty summon spell! Help! To me, godly spear gungnir!”

“AUNTY MUKU!!!” Jaki finally wriggled out of Mikan’s grasp and ran to the TV, her small hands banging on the screen. The young despair could only watch as her beloved Aunt was impaled from all sides by spears. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Jaki began to shriek, and sobbed uncontrollably. And because of that...No one payed any attention to Mukuro’s dying words, except for the boy standing in the corner, observing as always..

-

Junko watched from her room as Mukuro was impaled. Ah~ The despair of murdering her own sister. Sure, she was ugly, smelly and a terrible actor...But she loved her so much and now she was dead~ And she knew her sister was feeling the same type of despair...The despair of betrayal...Except she wasn’t. Junko looked closely at her face, but she couldn’t see an ounce of betrayal.

Mukuro coughed, “Wh...H-Huh?” Junko grinned, ah, perhaps she was wrong...Mukuro did feel the despair...She knew what was coming next...Probably something along the lines of this wasn’t supposed to happen. “N-No…” Junko turned back to the camera’s in confusion. “I...I c-can’t die y-yet!” Junko could see it in her eyes, Mukuro was fighting for her life, harder than she ever had, but why? “Ja...ki…” Her head slowly turned, until she was facing Makoto. The spears came out of her body, and Mukuro slumped lifelessly to the ground.

“...Why the hell were her last words about my daughter?” Junko sat back, temporarily distracted by this…

Everyone in the gym was too distracted by what just happened...Except for two people. Makoto, and a mysterious girl with lavender hair both repeated the name, “Jaki?”

-

Everyone was covering their eyes from just how loud Jaki was wailing, except Ibuki and Izuru. Since Ibuki was practically immune to really loud noises she attempted to console Jaki, “N-Now now Jaki! I’m sure Junko just killed Mukuro for a little despair!”

Izuru stared blankly. Ibuki was never the smartest...But that was incredibly stupid to tell a young influencable child that their mother, whom they never liked in the first place, killed their beloved aunt. Not to mention Jaki didn’t seem all too interested in despair in the first place. Jaki suddenly stopped crying, and looked up at Ibuki with her bright red eyes still full of tears, “Des...pair..?”

Everyone suddenly grew excited, Jaki’s first time feeling despair! Junko would love to hear about this! Mikan excitedly replied, “Yes Jaki! This is despair? How does it feel, isn’t it great?”

Jaki was silent. She was looking over everyone, analysing. Fuyuhiko was next, “Cmon kid, don’t leave us hanging! Tell us how great desp-”

“I hate it.”

Everyone just froze. Nagito actually bothered to look from his seat, a look of interest on his face. Mikan nervously asked, “W-What do you hate sweetie? Surely not despai-”

“I hate despair.”

Everyone began to nervously chuckle, Sonia gave an attempt, “H-Hey now...Surely our young despair princess doesn’t mean that…”

Jaki began shaking from anger, her young face was entirely red. The tears began to stream down again, “I HATE IT! I HATE DESPAIR! I HATE THE WAY IT FEELS!” She was shrieking once again, everyone covered their ears, even Ibuki this time, but they could still hear her words clearly, “WHY DID AUNTY MUKU GET KILLED! I HATE JUNKO! I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER! I HATE DESPAIR AND I HATE HER! I NEVER WANT TO FEEL DESPAIR AGAIN!” Eventually, Jaki screamed so much, she couldn’t scream anymore, and flailed so much she passed out.

Everyone slowly uncovered their ears. The room was silent. Fuyuhiko was the one to break it, “Well...That could have gone better.” 

Mikan slowly picked up the sleeping Jaki, “Poor girl...It was just too much despair to handle at such a young age.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“How boring. You seriously believe that?”

Everyone turned to Izuru. Mikan hissed, “Stay out of this Kamukura, she is an Ultimate Despair. She was just unable to handle her first taste of it. She will learn to love it, and soon even control it to her whim like her mother.”

“Believe what you want.” With that, Izuru left. 

Mikan sighed, “I’ll go put her in bed...It’s a shame she has to miss the trial…”

Mahiru shrugged, “Kids. They make such a big fuss or the most insignificant of things.”

Hiyoko pointed at the TV, “It’s all his fault!” Everyone followed her finger. Makoto Naegi. “Think about it! His DNA is probably messing with her love for despair!” Everyone’s red eyes flashed as they gazed upon Naegi. He was the reason Junko’s daughter refused despair. They all made a silent pact. Makoto Naegi would die. He had to. It didn’t matter that he was Jaki’s father.

-

Jaki sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, still swollen from all the crying. “Aunty Muku…” Her puppy bounded over to her, and licked her cheek. She gave a weak smile…”Good doggy…”

“I see you are finally awake.”

Jaki looked up, to see Izuru sitting at her table. “Hi Zuwu.” Her usual cheer was gone. She was mourning...But she wasn’t in despair. Izuru had to wonder if being an Ultimate Despair allowed her to ignore the effects of despair since it was something she naturally had...It was confusing even for him. Junko became the Ultimate Despair...but Jaki already was from day 1…

“...How bo-” Izuru thought for a moment, this was just a kid, like it or not, he would have to change his approach. “...You seem troubled.”

Jaki wiped away a tear, “Aunty Muku didn’t have to die...Why...Why did mommy kill her…?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

Jaki looked down, “For despair…”

“...You seem to say that word like its bad.”

Jaki pouted, “It is! Despair got Aunty Muku killed! I’ll never like it! I don’t care what my fwends say!”

“...Are they really your friends?” Jaki froze at this for a moment, perhaps he was saying too much, she only three after all. Then again, her analysis put her far ahead of everyone. 

Jaki looked down, “T-They awe nice to me…”

“...We can talk about this more when you are older. For now...I want to know what Mukuro Ikusaba told you.”

Jaki wiped away tears, “I-I can’t...Aunty Muku told me to keep it a secwet…” Izuru grabbed her backpack, the one Gundham never checked, and dumped out its contents. A single phone. He looked it over for a moment, and then typed in the password, 1130. “H-How did you guess the passwod!”

“Simple, I just checked where fingers had been the most. 1, 3 and 0. From there I just guessed.”

Jaki tilted her head in awe, “Zuwu...What’s your tawent?”

“I am the Ultimate Hope. I have every talent.”

Jaki continued to ask, “Is that why you awe awways bored?”

“Correct. Like your mother, I can predict what comes next. I always know what will happen. That is why I agreed to help her. Despair is interesting in the way I have a hard time predicting what will come. You have the same talent as well.”

Jaki frowned, “Does that mean I will get bowed?”

“No. Your analytic talent has all the same abilities, except you can’t predict what will happen. You can still learn and understand new talents, and the more you see them the better you can become with them, and that is why your memory is perfect, as well as understanding what is going on around you.”

Jaki nodded, as if the secrets to the universe were just unlocked to her, “Do I awso have the same tawents as you?”

“No. Other than that, you have luck and despair...Although you seem to reject your despair, so I don’t know much about it other then you seem immune to falling into it.” Izuru turned back to the phone, “Now, will you tell me what Mukuro put on this phone or do I have to take it to see myself.”

Jaki shook her head, “Aunty Muku told me not to watch evwything until I am owder. Awl she talked about is Dada and how nice a person he is.”

“...Is Mukuro the reason you hate your mother?”

Jaki’s gaze coldened, “...I pwomised not to tawk about it.” 

Izuru studied the phone, “Alright...Perhaps we can watch the videos together when you are older. I will hold onto this however for safekeeping. I don’t want the other remnants to ruin the path Mukuro set...I am curious to see how this will play out.” He turned to leave.

“Who is Chwaki Nanmi?”

Izuru stopped cold, “Excuse me?” He turned around, and stared Jaki down. While most people, even the remnants would cower in that gaze, Junko never did. And now, neither did Jaki. Her eyes had a curiosity in them that needed to be satisfied.

She repeated again, “Who is Chwaki Nanmi? Aunty Muku told me a girl named Chwaki Nanmi tried to stop mommy and Aunty Muku...But...She…” Jaki shook her head, “She didn’t tell me what happened to her.”

“Chiaki Nanami was the Ultimate Gamer. She was a good person...She tried to stop Junko but failed. She died in the process.”

Jaki studied Izuru, “You were cwose to her…”

Izuru crossed his arms, “I never met her before I watched her die.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Jaki once again pointed at Izuru’s right eye. Izuru’s hand went up, and stroked around the eye.

“Yes. I was close to her.” That thought played in Izuru’s head. He hadn’t thought of it. It...Was just there. Jaki sat there waiting for an answer.

Izuru sighed, “Yes. Hajime Hinata was close to her. I am unaware of what kind of friendship they shared...But it of no concern to me.”

Jaki got the message that he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. “Okie...C-Can you tell mommy I don’t wanna watch the west of the game?”

“As far as the remnants are concerned, I was never in this room. I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell them. It would complicate things.” Jaki nodded. With a blink, Izuru was just gone.

Jaki turned to look at her puppy, which was sound asleep. She yawned, and lay back down herself. She was awoken a few minutes later by the door opening. Mikan smiled, “Are you awake dear? The trial ended, Leon was the killer, just like you said.”

Jaki looked down, “I don’t wanna watch the game…”

Mikan continued to smile, although it was faltering, “Sweetie...Your mother said you were to watch every part of the game…”

Jaki was now on the verge of tears, “I-I-I DON’T WANNA!”

Mikan cowered, “A-Ah! I-I’m sorry! P-Please forgive me! I-It’s what your m-mother wants!” Jaki began bawling and screaming, to the point where even her puppy had to run out of the room.

-

Fuyuhiko sighed, “Listen. As much as I want to listen to Lady Junko, I can’t deal with that kids screams then entire damn time.”

Mahiru frowned, “Maybe it would be best to just give the kid a week or two, calm down from her aunt’s death.”

Gundham nodded in agreement, “Voices like hers are used to punish the wicked in her for eternity. Also...It seems I am no longer able to influence her hellhound...She has it completely under her control.” Everyone turned to Gundham.

Kazuichi blinked, “YOU!? You can’t control and animal YOU bred?” Kazuichi began to laugh, but shut up when he got a disapproving look from Sonia.

“It’s her analytical ability.” Everyone turned towards Izuru, actually thankful for the explanation. “She merely watched how Gundham treated the dog, and copied it. Seeing as how the dog spends most of its time with her, it is no surprise it would listen to her instead of you.” 

Gundham sputtered at that, before smiling with pride, “It seems Junko’s successor has picked up on my dark magic! I am honored to have taught the young despair such a skill!”

Sonia began to praise Gundham, but everyone quieted down as the killing game broadcast become active again with everyone waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, Mukuro ain't going to be alive in this fanfic.
> 
> Poor Jaki.


	5. Daughter of Hope

They finally decided to try to get Jaki to watch the game again once the fourth trial ended. This time, everyone came to her room. Jaki looked up from playing with her dog. Her usual smile and bright eyes were replaced with a blank stare and her spark missing. Everyone smiled. Jaki was slowly falling into despair. Mikan tried first, “Sweetie...We gave you some time...Would you please watch the rest of the game with us now?” 

Jaki stared blankly at them, “Is...Dada stiwl okie?”

Everyone frowned at the mention of Makoto, but sure enough, he was in fact still alive. Owari nodded, “Yea, but I’m sure he won’t last mu-” Owari fell to the floor unconscious as Nekomaru picked her up.

Fuyuhiko scoffed, “What a moron...But yea kid. Your dad is still alive and fine.”

For the first time in a while, a smile returned to Jaki’s face as her eyes lightened up a little, which made everyone frown, “Good...I was wowwied…” She walked over to Mikan and hugged her legs. Mikan knelt down to hug her back. 

Her puppy had grown a bit bigger as well. Gundham turned to Jaki, “By the way, have you decided on a title for your hell hound?”

Jaki turned to her dog, “Muku, come hewe.” The dog trotted over to Jaki and licked her cheek, a slight smile coming to Jaki’s face. Everyone was silent as Jaki and Muku walked into the TV room together.

Fuyuhiko grumbled, “She named the dog after her aunt…”

Mahiru sighed, “Geez...Let the girl name her own dog.”

The broadcast showed the remaining survivors. Suddenly the light returned to Jaki’s eyes as a smile came across her face, “Dada!” She let out a wholesome laugh as Makoto ate with everyone.

Fuyuhiko grumbled, “Well that was short lived…” They sighed as Jaki once again avoided despair as Makoto continued to inspire everyone.

-

“CORRECT! Makoto Naegi is the blackened who murdered Mukuro Ikusaba.” That whole trial had been a flurry of emotions. Jaki hadn’t done much more than a whimper when Mukuro’s body was exploded. However...She seemed perfectly calm as the trial went on. However...As her father was voted the blackened, that changed.

Jaki tilted her head, “But...Dada didn’t do it…” She began to squirm as Monokuma slammed his gavel on the button, “DADA DIDN’T DO IT!” A smile was on everyone’s face as Makoto was sent to his punishment. Makoto Naegi was finally going to die. Jaki would finally despair. He approached the iron crusher. Jaki began to sob once again, “I LOST MUKU! DON’T LEAVE ME DADA!” She reached for the screen, but Mikan held her firm, her eyes swirling.

Mikan smiled, “Don’t worry sweetie...It’s just despair...Embrace it.”

Jaki stopped screaming...It wasn’t intentional, but she just couldn't make any noise come out as she reached for the TV. The TV above Makoto began to flash, showing the face of a girl Jaki didn’t recognize. The crusher stopped. Makoto fell down the hole. The entire room went silent before transforming into an uproar. But one voice cut through it all, “YAY!” Everyone slowly turned to Jaki, who was crying tears of joy. Everyone grew furious.

Suddenly, Jaki was yanked out of Mikan’s hands. Izuru stood there, cradling Jaki.

Everyone now froze, Mikan hissed, “Give me back my daughter.”

“You are too blinded with rage right now that Jaki’s development is not going the way you want it to. I think it would be best I take care of her while she finishes watching the game.”

Fuyuhiko scoffed, “You know what? Fine...You’ll probably have better luck...I’m tired of her screams and whining when her Junko’s plans work...Taking all the fun out of the despair.” There was a murmur of agreement and disagreement, however...By the time they had made up their mind to keep Jaki with them, Izuru was already gone. Nobody noticed it as well, but Nagito was also gone.

-

Izuru set Jaki down on his bed, and turned on the TV. Jaki looked around, his room was bare. All he had was the bed and TV. Jaki looked up at Izuru, “Awe they mad with me?”

“Yes. You refuse despair. The one thing they love, along with your mother. They want you to accept despair. Yet you don’t. You are completely able to reject it, and you even told me that you hate it in our last talk. I’m still not sure why, given your heritage, but I have a feeling it has something to do with your father.”

Jaki looked down, “I’m sowwy...But...I wiwl never wike despair...” She rubbed Muku’s ears.

“Interesting.” Izuru had a realization. He wasn’t bored. In fact...he was interested in discovering the secret of Jaki...She was full of surprises...Maybe he father would be able to answer more of them…

“Zuwu?” Jaki looked up at him.

“What is it.”

“Awe we fwends?” Jaki looked up at him with such an innocence.

“No.”

Jaki pouted, “Wewl...We awe now!”

Izuru stared down at her. He analyzed her, why? Why did she want to be friends with him? He had barely been there. If anything the remnants were more of friends to her since they spent every day with her...Well...The last week had been shaky but they still ate together and Mikan, Gundham and Mahiru did a lot to take care of her. He just sighed, “Fine.”

Jaki gave a bright smile, and wrapped her arms around Izuru in a hug. He didn’t hug back, but he didn’t push her off, so there was that. Jaki smiled, “Tank kyu…”

There was a knock at the door. Izuru opened and Nagito stood in the doorway, “I know you said you would take care of Jaki yourself...But I really want to watch the young despair finish watching the killing game.”

“How boring. But I don’t care. Make a move to hurt Jaki and I will kill you.”

Nagito held up his hands, “Alright alright…” he glanced at Jaki, and she stared back. She frowned, as if she could sense the danger she was in by just being around him...It was quite possible she did.

-

“Yay! Dada’s fine!” Jaki was a little ball of excitement when Makoto remade his entrance from the trash with Kyoko.

Nagito turned to her, “While he is just a normal boy, far below the Ultimates...I won’t lie...His hope is quite strong...and really allowed to him to make it far…”

“Ho-pe?” Jaki tilted his head, “My dada has all the tawents too?”

Nagito shook his head, “No...Hope is a great thing...Absolute hope that can break through any despair...And I strive myself to achieve those same levels of hope!”

Jaki now straightened her head, and in a more serious voice(As serious as a voice could get for a three year old), “So...Hope destwoys despair?”

Nagito nodded, “Yes...Exactly…”

Jaki nodded, “Then I want hope!”

Nagito now looked at Jaki with a face of pure disgust, “You’re an Ultimate Despair. You have no hope, and you never will.” Jaki seemed taken aback by that, and clutched Muku, sniffling. Nagito turned back to the screen.

“What’s dada doing?” Jaki wiped her tears away.

“He is requesting another trial...How boring...Of course Junko said yes…”

-

And then, Jaki’s life changed forever.

"I didn't really know my father, so I can't pretend to know what he was thinking. But even if we're just connected by blood, there's one thing I *am* sure of... He would never want us to abandon Makoto and choose to stay here. I can't explain why, exactly. But if I'm sure of anything, I'm sure of that... Just because we don't actually know anything, does that mean we can't understand...? Could it be that...? ...No, never mind. So, Makoto... I don't think you wound up at this school because you had good luck or bad luck... I think you came here for a different reason entirely... You came here to bring down the Ultimate Despair. You came here to confront despair without ever giving up. And if that's true, I think we could call you...the Ultimate Hope. What do you think?" 

Izuru and Nagito were silent as the trial as the trial went on. The only noise being Jaki’s cheering for her father. Finally...It drew to a close with a few last words from Junko.

"Puhuhu... Puhuhuhu! So this is how the despair of death feels... Ahh, it's so wonderful! Even a tenth of this despair... Even a hundredth...! I want every last soul on this planet to taste such despair! I want the entire world to die with that despair in its mouth! Okay, let's do this! I've reserved an extra special punishment for last! Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" 

And just like that...Junko Enoshima...Jaki’s mother...Was dead. Screams of agony could faintly be heard from the TV room. Nagito and Izuru slowly turned to look at the young girl. She had a bright smile on her face, “Is mommy dead?”

“Yes.”

Jaki’s face remained unchanged, “So she won’t huwt anyone anymowe?”

“Yes.” Admittedly, that was only half true. Junko Enoshima herself was done for...But her supporters would still carry out her despair for as long as they lived. 

It seemed Jaki didn’t care about that at the moment, “And Dada is going to be okie?”

“I have no doubt the future foundation will pick him up as soon as he goes outside.”

Jaki nodded satisfied. A bright smile on her face. That’s when she and Izuru noticed Nagito shaking. “Nato? Awe you okie?”

Nagito clutched himself laughing, “Am I okay? AM I OKAY? I’m great Jaki! I’m fantastic! The Ultimate Hope killed Ultimate Despair!” And then...Finally. Finally...It seemed to dawn on Nagito, that the Ultimate Hope was Jaki’s father. “Oh Jaki! Please forgive me! I was so wrong in saying that you have no hope! You are in fact hope yourself! No wonder despair could never take you...It’s because you are as well the Ultimate Hope!” He picked her up in the air and spun her around laughing.

Jaki smiled, as she could sense no danger from him whatsoever suddenly, which is also probably the only reason Izuru allowed him to touch her. She squealed in joy as she was spun, “Weeeeeeeee!”

Nagito placed Jaki on his shoulders, “I won’t allow the remnants to taint your despair Jaki...That is a promise.” His eyes began to swirl, “I will create a tragedy so you can rise to a greater hope.” He suddenly felt the weight on his shoulders gone. Nagito spun around to see Jaki in Izuru’s arms.

“Nagito, you have a tendency to go a bit too far when creating hope. We want to AVOID scarring the child, remember? At such a young age doing so could easily push her into despair as well.”

Nagito smiled, “My my...Does the emotionless Izuru have a soft spot for the child?”

“She fascinates me. I won’t allow you to tamper with her development is all. She seems to be developing into an Ultimate Hope already.” Izuru decided not to say his hope caused more despair anyways...

Nagito frowned, but shrugged, “I suppose you are right anyways...However...May I make a suggestion?”

“What.”

Nagito smiled, “Wouldn’t it be best...If her father were to take care of her?”

“You think Makoto Naegi is in any position to take care of a child?”

Nagito stroked his chin, “All I’m saying is if you don’t want ME to show her hope, and you have no plans to interfere...It would be the most logical for the Ultimate Hope to raise his own daughter.”

Jaki’s face lit up, “I get to live with Dada!?”

Izuru nodded, “I never said she shouldn’t...But after everything he went through, do you think it would be smart to just dump a kid on him that is the daughter of someone who just made him go through that?”

Nagito bit his lip, now legitimately concerned for Jaki(Her hope at least), “I know that...But she isn’t safe here...As soon as everyone stops freaking out over Junko...What do you think their first thought is going to be?”

“...To eliminate the hope inside of her.”

Nagito crossed his arms, “I simply can’t allow that. I fully believe that her Ultimate Hope is much stronger than her Ultimate Despair.” He rubbed Jaki’s head, making her giggle, “And the remnants will kill her if they find out about it, Junko’s daughter or not. After all, killing their Lady Junko’s daughter, would be the greatest despair of all...Wouldn’t it be? Not to mention they would be killing the Ultimate Hope’s child.”

“...For once Nagito. You and I are in agreement. Jaki is in danger as long as she stays here.”

Nagito gave Izuru a hard stare, “So then...You have a plan?”

Izuru sighed, “I still have business. I need to go to Towa City to retrieve the AI Junko implanted in those bears.”

Nagito narrowed his eyes, “So you are choosing Junko over Jaki then.”

Izuru froze, “...I...I told her I would do it.”

Jaki looked down, “...It’s because you’re bowed…”

Nagito sighed, “Don’t bother getting her AI.”

“Excuse me?”

Nagito continued, “This is about that future foundation thing right? Neo world program right? The plan to revive Junko if she were to die? No one is going to agree to it. The remnants are far too busy taking care of Jaki, or will be.”

Izuru pondered that, “Well...I need to go retrieve Junko’s body anyways...So maybe that will be able to keep their minds of Jaki…” he gazed down at the girl, “It also helps her eyes are a natural red. Nobody can tell she isn’t in despair.”

Jaki curled up, “...A-Am I in dangerw?”

Nagito gave a comforting smile, “Don’t worry...Izuru and I will keep you safe.”

Izuru set her down, and watched as she walked over to Muku, “...I’m going to take her with me.”

Nagito nodded, knowing that that was the best option, “Need me to get an oxygen mask for her?” Izuru nodded.

At that moment, there was a frantic knocking on Izuru’s door, Mikan’s voice undeniably shouting, “IZURU! WHERE’S JAKI!” Jaki crouched behind the bed.

Izuru calmly walked over to the door and opened it. A very distraught Mikan greeted their view. “What do you want.”

Mikan was about to speak when Fuyuhiko shoved her out of the way, “Jaki. Where the hell is she.”

“...How boring. Why do you even want her?”

Fuyuhiko’s face was red, “H-Her father is the Ultimate Hope! T-That’s why she was refusing despair!”

“Listen closely and answer truthfully Fuyuhiko.” Izuru’s red eyes flashed, “What is your intention to do with Jaki.”

Fuyuhiko began to cower in fear, something he didn’t often do. He wasn’t alone, as all the other remnants did the same, “F-Fuck I dunno! But I know for a fact she wasn’t crying when her mother died! We all would have been able to hear it!”

Nagito now stepped out, “Now now, why don’t you just listen to this.”

Mikan snapped, “What were you doing in there!?”

Nagito ignored her, “So what if she is the child of the Ultimate Hope, Lady Junko obviously knew that when she chose him.”

Hiyoko narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me!?” All the remnants seemed to freeze as he said that. Izuru knew that Nagito was lying...But it seemed convincing enough…

Nagito continued, “Lady Junko KNEW Makoto would become the Ultimate Hope. She just didn’t tell us. She KNEW she was going to die. And why? Because The Ultimate Hope was going to fight her and win. That’s why she had us get Jaki now. She wanted us to raise her as an Ultimate Hope. Her successor would oppose the very thing she fought against...That’s why. Jaki isn’t the Ultimate Despair for herself...She is the Ultimate Despair for Junko…”

Izuru had to give it to him, that was extremely stupid. But it was so stupid, that is just might work. Fuyuhiko was giving Nagito a, are you fucking kidding me look, “That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Lady Junko wanted her raised as an Ultimate Despair! She said so multiple times!”

Izuru cut in,”How boring. You think a simpleton like you would be able to destroy her hope.”

Fuyuhiko growled, “The fuck you say?”

“She is an Ultimate Hope, none other than an Ultimate Despair would be able to destroy it.”

The imposter replied, “Then what are you suggesting we do?”

“We continue with your original plan, to have her live here, and gain a natural love for despair vs forcing it upon her. That is the only way it would work.”

Sonia frowned, “If you say so...However...You need to go collect Junko’s body…”

Ibuki chimed in, “But...Ibuki saw it crushed!”

Sonia smiled, “She told me ahead of time that if she were to die, her punishment wouldn’t actually kill her, but rather drop her down into the same trash pit Makoto fell into, thus dying from Thirst.”

Nekomaru blinked, “T-Then we still have time to save her!?”

Jaki felt a coldness rising in her small chest. Sonia frowned, “Sadly no...The school is simply too far away...We would never make it in time. And I don’t doubt Junko would kill herself as soon as she heard us coming...Oh imagine that~ Thinking we are so close to rescuing her, only to have her kill herself! How despair inducing!” Jaki slowly peeked out from behind Izuru.

Everyone turned to her. Izuru spoke first, “I am taking Jaki with me.” His eyes flashed as he saw mouths open, “I said...I am taking her with ME. And if any of you have a problem with it...Go ahead.” Everyone shifted uncomfortably at that. “That’s what I thought. Jaki and I will only be gone a couple of days.” Izuru walked inside and grabbed a backpack. Inside had more than enough food for him and Jaki. Nagito handed him the oxygen mask for Jaki.

Jaki waved as they walked outside the bunker, “Buh bye! I’ll be back soon!” With that, Izuru set her into a jeep. Muku jumped in as well, and nuzzled against Jaki. Oh well, she could keep Jaki entertained.

Izuru looked back at all the remnants, “Please do try to calm down and think rationally. Remember, Jaki is just a child.” With that, they drove off.

-

“We did it guys...We are finally safe…” Makoto smiled to everyone as the helicopters landed in front of them. Byakuya stepped on first, followed by Toko close behind. Asahina and Hagakure got on next.

Makoto stepped forward, but felt his arm grabbed. He spun around. Kyoko had her arms crossed in her usual blank stare. “...Is that really is Makoto? There is still one thing that never got answered…”

Makoto tilted his head, “What would that be?”

Kyoko looked up, “The name Mukuro spoke before her death. Jaki.”

Makoto nodded, “I’ve been wondering about that too Kyoko...But...We need to focus right now. We can solve that mystery later. It was probably someone close to her. For now...We are finally safe.”

Kyoko continued gazing at the red sky, “I understand that...But...She looked right at you as she said it...Tell me Makoto...Do you know any Jaki’s?”

Makoto scratched his head, “Not that I remember…”

Kyoko nodded, “I see. Let’s go then.” With that, the two stepped on the helicopter and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that the entire plot of "The Lions Den" was avoided. Don't worry folks, Izuru turned of Nagito's crazy switch for this story...Towards Jaki at least.
> 
> Also Jaki named her dog...Will the dog die? Who knows...


	6. The Ruins

The jeep stopped. Izuru stepped out. He glanced at Jaki. She was sound asleep, not a big surprise...It was 6 AM. He turned to Muku, “Stay.” He put together a quick carrier, and carried Jaki on his back as he slept. He made one last check to make sure Izuru had on the Oxygen mask. He looked up at the once prestigious school...Now the site for countless death...He walked in.

He found himself in the trial room...Where time and time Makoto had proven he was smart and capable. Granted he had a lot of help from Kyoko, and half the time she already knew who had killed. How boring. He had known from the start of each trial. Jaki probably would have figured it out as well.

He stared up at the contraption that crushed Junko. He turned on the crusher for a second, allowing it to go up. His suspicions were confirmed. Blood packs. That’s what she used to make the splatter. He stared down into the hole. Junko’s body was down there. He jumped.

As he plummeted, he carefully held onto Jaki. Finally, when he could see the bottom. He stretched out his legs. They hit the sides, slowing him down tremendously. He hit the bottom and stuck the landing, all without waking Jaki. And there she was. A few feet away laying against a pile of garbage. Junko Enoshima. Except...She wasn’t dead. A wide grin spread across her face, “Kamukura Kamukura Yaaas Queen!”

“Never do that again.”

Junko grabbed her hair and pouted as crocodile tears dripped down her face, “That’s mean Izuru...And to think I was so happy to see you…”

“Why are you alive.”

Junko groaned, “Weeeelll...I had a tiiiiny realization when I hit the ground. My daughter is technically the daughter of the Ultimate Hope. And with me as Ultimate Despair...That’s kind of a big problem.”

“A Child of clashing ideals...I didn’t expect you to care. What does that have to do with you not being dead.”

Junko put her hands to her chin and gave puppy dog eyes as a cute beg, “Can I pwease see my daughter! I knew you would come alone and bring her! Lemme guess...My remnants want to kill her?”

“That remains to be unseen, and again, why are you not dead.”

Junko dropped the act and placed her hand on her hip, “Geez...I just wanted to see my kid one time before I kill myself. I haven’t seen her in several years…So I had a Monokuma drop some water down here so I could last until you got here.”

“What’s the point of that?”

A sick smile spread across Junko’s face, “I want to die holding my daughter, knowing that she chose hope instead of despair.”

“...If you do one thing for me, I will allow that.”

Junko gave Izuru a long and hard look, “What.”

Izuru grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned it on, “I want a video of you saying the remnants aren’t to influence Jaki with despair as long as she lives there, and allow her to make her own choices.”

Junko raised an eyebrow, “And why would I do that?”

“Because it will end in two ways. One, Jaki chooses despair, and continues to spread despair in your name until she dies. Two, Jaki chooses hope, and becomes the very thing you sought to destroy, thus creating the biggest despair for you after death. Either way...She puts her talent of Ultimate Despair to use.”

Junko looked at her child, and gave a smile...The smile of a mother. Izuru knew she did love, she just spread that love by giving despair. That’s what she had done with Mukuro after all. Deep down, she did love her child. Her wide smile returned, “Upupupupupupupupu...We both know what she is most likely going to choose Izuru...However...I don’t really want my remnants to tear apart my daughter, so what the hell!” Junko nodded, “My daughter will bring me the greatest despair of all...By going against what I want...Or who knows...Maybe she will choose despair...Not even I can tell~” Izuru turned the camera on his phone on, and Junko frowned, “Awww cmon Kamukura! Can’t we announce to the world I have a daughter?”

“...Do you really want Future Foundation busting down our doorstep to kill her? This takes time.” he pressed the play button, “Go ahead.”

Junko rolled her eyes, but looked at Kamukura’s phone, “Hel-lo~ My lovely remnants...I understand you are worried about Jaki being the daughter of hope...But do not worry! I give her full permission to do whatever she wants! No matter what she chooses...Despair will follow anyways…” Her gaze darkened, “So if any of you so much as give my daughter a bruise, I give Kamukura full permission to rip your ribs out of your ass one by one. Treat her well~” Izuru turned his phone off.

“You have kept your end of the bargain…” Izuru handed Jaki to Junko begrudgingly. He watched her carefully, ready to snap her neck if she tried to hurt the child. Jaki continued to doze blissfully unaware of what was going on around her.

Junko cradled Jaki in her arms, She grabbed the black bear pin on her head, and clipped it to Jaki’s ahoge. She clipped the white one on a Jaki’s small jacket, “She’ll grow into them.”

Izuru just watched...Bored. “Are you ready?”

Junko looked down at her sleeping daughter, “...She hates me huh?”

“Yes. I doubt she will ever forgive you for killing Mukuro.”

Junko took out a piece of glass, “...Before I go...Tell me Kamukura...You know why she is so close with Mukuro...Don’t you?”

“...I suppose there is no reason in keeping secrets with a dead woman…”

-

“Upupupupupupupupupupu…” Junko giggled, “So that’s why…”

“It wasn’t surprising really.”

“It is for me...I can’t believe she did that! She usually never disobeyed me…” Junko softly laughed.

“...You didn’t have to kill her. You knew Jaki loved her.”

Junko shrugged, rocking Jaki, “Yea, but...I did it for me mostly...I loved Mukuro more than anything...Giving Jaki despair was a bonus...Seems it didn’t work out though.”

“...I believe it is time. This conversation is growing quite boring.”

Junko nodded, “Yea...I can’t wait for the despair of death~” She gripped the glass shard in on hand, her other hand holding Jaki. “Make sure her father ends up with a good stepmom for Jaki~ Ah who am I kidding he is totes gonna go for Kyoko.” With that, Junko slit her throat. A smile spread across her face as blood gurgled out from her throat. Izuru quickly picked Jaki up as her arms went limp. No blood had gotten on Jaki either. Izuru stared down at the now lifeless body. A smile was stained onto Junko’s face.

“Did she weally mean awl those things…?” A small voice came from behind him.

“...I believe so. You did a fine job pretending to be asleep like I said.”

Jaki frowned, “Even if she did cawe...She did such howrible things…” She snuggled into the carrier.

Izuru picked up Junko’s lifeless body, “We got what we came for.”

Jaki piped up, “C-Can we get Aunty Muku’s pins…?”

“They were never her pins to begin with...But sure. Let’s go see what Mukuro had in her room.”

-

After a solid thirty minutes of climbing, and kicking down locked doors, Izuru now entered Mukuro Ikusaba’s old room. He left Junko’s body outside, and set Jaki down, and she ran into her room. Her room was never shown on the killing game, and Izuru now saw why. The walls were lined with various firearms and combat knives.

Mukuro was always an odd case...She never cared about anyone except Junko and Makoto. In fact he had a deep suspicion Mukuro both loved and HATED Jaki. She hated her since she was her sister’s daughter, and like Junko said, had stolen Makoto away. But...Her love won out...As she was Makoto’s daughter as well, and she saw more of him than her.

While Jaki ran around, looking at the various weapons, in awe at them. Izuru shook his head, even though she was so young, once again, her analytic ability showed she was mentally far older. That’s when he realized he was smiling. His frown returned. Why...This has never happened before...He turned to Jaki...Was her hope that powerful that just being around her…?”

He walked over to her dresser, and opened it. There was a long box. The contents was a knife judging from the weight and size of the box. What caught his attention was the, ‘For Jaki Enoshima.’ ...Seemed Mukuro had a present for Jaki provided she had gotten out. Thankfully he could still give it to her. “Jaki. Your Aunt left you something.”

Jaki walked over, and mukuro noticed something around her arm. The ribbon Mukuro always wore around her neck in her standard outfit. Seemed Jaki wanted to take it. Sure, whatever. “What is it?”

“Your aunt left you something.” Izuru handed her the box. Jaki lifted the top off and her eyes gleamed. It was a combat knife. Izuru looked closer, that was a fine knife...A knife like that cost thousands of dollars. It was identical to the one Mukuro always used. This one was new however...It seemed wherever Fenrir got their weapons, Mukuro had managed to pull some strings and got another. “That is a fine knife. I will teach you to use it one day.” With that, Izuzu let Jaki admire it, while he grabbed the guns Mukuro had hung up. He figured Mukuro wouldn’t mind if Jaki were to have them, it was always good to be trained in firearm usage anyways. This took several trips. Finally, they were all loaded. He took one last trip inside, carrying something under his arm. Jaki trailed behind him. Jaki now had the ribbon tied around her neck in the same fashion of Mukuro. She skipped alongside him.

“Zuwu...I thought we got evwything…” Jaki frowned.

Izuru picked her up, and placed her back in the carrier, “...No...Not everything.” Izuru found himself on top of the machine that nearly killed Makoto and was supposed to kill Junko. He reached his fist back, and punched through the computer. He pulled out a memory chip. He jumped down, and plugged the chip into the computer.

The screen was blank for a moment, before a small voice came from it, “H-Hello?” The screen blinked, and all of the sudden, Jaki and Izuru stared at the small head.

Jaki tilted her head, “Chiwo?”

The head giggled, “No...My name is Alter Ego! Umm...Who might you be? And where is everyone else? O-Oh no! Is Makoto okay?” Alter Ego seemed to be trying to look around.

“Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya, Toko, Asahina and Hagakure all survived the killing game. As for us...my name is Izuru Kamukura.”

Jaki smiled, “I’m Jaki Enoshima! Wanna be fwends?”

Alter Ego smiled back, “O-Okay! I would love to be friends! And that is nice to hear that everyone is okay...Where are they?”

“Here. The internet is still up after all this time, so just use the wifi hotspot I just turned on for my phone. It will explain everything” True, the remnants were killers and loved despair...But even they needed wifi, so they had remarkably left that untouched. They weren’t savages.

The screen went blank as Alter Ego processed all the information. She came back a minute later, “Y-Y-You’r-”

“You have no reason to trust me, I understand that. I did not get you to use you to destroy your friends...I got you for a different purpose actually.” Izuru calmly stated.

Alter Ego pouted, “I-I’ll never help despair if means hurting my friends!” Izuru had already turned the wifi off so there wasn’t anything Alter Ego could do.

Jaki frowned, “D-Do you not wanna be fwends..?”

Alter Ego stared at her, “A-Are you Junko Enoshima’s daughter? There was never any mention of her having a daughter.”

“That’s because Junko had her in secret with Makoto Naegi.”

Jaki smiled at the mention of Makoto’s name, “Dada!”

Alter Ego now looked conflicted, “So...What do you want with me?”

“Jaki just needs a friend. She is lonely...And as an Ultimate Hope...being surrounded by so much despair isn’t healthy for her. If you do this for her until she is a bit older, I promise to return you to Future Foundation.”

Alter Ego scanned Jaki, “She doesn’t seem mean like her mother...And seems to actually want to be friends...So…” Alter Ego gave a bright smile, “Okay! I’ll be your friend Jaki!”

Jaki clapped her hands, “Yay! Thank you Awter Ego!”

Alter Ego giggled, “Aww...She’s so cute!”

Izuru nodded, “I’m going to close you until we get you to her room, I don’t want the other remnants to see you.”

Alter Ego nodded, “Alright, I have a lot of new information to process anyways…” With that, Alter Ego blinked off.

Jaki smiled and hugged Izuru’s back, “Tank kyu…”

Izuru tucked the laptop under his arm and began walking towards the front of the school. That’s when he heard it. A helicopter. Izuru broke out into a full sprint, and broke out into the sunlight. The jeep was hidden away in the shadows of the rubble. It wasn’t far, he could reach it in a few seconds...But he was worried about Jaki. It didn’t matter...The helicopter landed between him and the jeep. Several people jumped out and aimed guns at him. Future Foundation. “How boring…” He muttered...There were only four armed guards. He picked up a small rock and threw it. It bounced between their heads, and knocked them all out, despite the helmets.

Jaki uttered, “Coowl…”

“...If Mikan asks you didn’t learn that from me.” Perfect, just perfect. Now Jaki would be able to copy that. Then again, he doubted she had the necessary strength to do so.

A final person stepped out, “Izuru Kamukura.”

“...Kyoko Kirigiri.” The two stared at eachother for a minute. “I have no quarrel with you. I was merely picking some things up.”

Kyoko stepped forward, “The child. Who is she?”

Jaki beamed, “My name is-”

“Quiet.” He harshly said. That shut Jaki up. Good, now he could focus on- *Bap* Izuru looked behind him.

Jaki pouted, “That was wude Zuwu!” This girl really just hit him on the back of the head for being rude. This girl had more balls then the entirety of the remnants combined. Kazuichi would have pissed his pants if Izuru raised his voice to him.

Kyoko was able to hide her amusement, “That’s Jaki. Isn’t it? You were picking her up.”

Izuru pulled a cloth over Jaki to hide her dead giveaway hair. “I won’t lie, you are correct that this is Jaki...She came with me however.” Izuru began walking towards her.

Kyoko bit her lip, she wasn’t planning on encountering the remnants of despair...She had come back just to check around for more clues about this Jaki girl, and now here she was encountering the most dangerous one of all. Then...Izuru just walked past her. Kyoko blinked surprised, “...What are you doing.”

“I told you, I was just picking some things up. I’m not in the mood right now.”

Jaki turned to look at Kyoko as they passed her, her bright red eyes shining brilliantly. Kyoko noted, “Red eyes...The color of despair. You pulled a child into despair?”

“Wrong. It is her natural eye color. She is far away from despair in fact.” Izuru stopped and pushed a fallen concrete wall aside, revealing the hidden jeep.

“...Why did Mukuro Ikusaba say her name before she died.” Kyoko began to approach again.

Izuru didn’t even look at her as he buckled Jaki in next to the sleeping Muku. However...This time, Izuru couldn’t stop Jaki from speaking, “Aunty Muku...Said my name when she died?” Izuru sighed...This...complicated things.

Kyoko froze, “Aunty Muku…? Aunt Mukuro?” She looked at Jaki with wide eyes, “...N-No way…”

Izuru could see the fear in her eyes now, “...” he stared hard at her.

Kyoko tried to regain herself, “She’s...Junko Enoshima’s daughter?”

“Correct, her full name is Jaki Enoshima. If you could, I would prefer you don’t spread this information.”

Kyoko realized the situation and knew what Izuru meant...He would kill her if she didn’t promise now. She nodded, “Very well. I won’t tell a soul.”

“I’m glad we could come to an agreement…”

Kyoko began to speak, “...Just what is your game remna-”

“Five years.”

Kyoko blinked, “Excuse me?”

“Come back to this spot in Five years, same time, same date. Bring Makoto Naegi. No one else I will explain everything you need to know about Jaki Enoshima then. Until then, don’t tell a single soul, otherwise I will find out.”

Kyoko stared at Izuru, “...As long as you bring the girl next time as well.”

“Very well. Five years, don’t forget...Otherwise I will come to you instead.” With that, Izuru started the jeep, leaving Kyoko alone with the unconscious guards.

Kyoko stroked her hair, “...Curious…”

An hour passed, and Izuru waited until Jaki was asleep. He pulled out his phone, “Hello Chisa. It’s Kamukura. Kirigiri knows about Jaki. No, I don’t need her killed. Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn’t tell anyone.” With that, he hung up, and drove off...It was only about 12 at the moment so there was a long day ahead of them…

-

“So, Kiri, did you learn anything about Jaki?” Makoto asked, smiling.

“...No.” Was all Kyoko said in response as she walked back to her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, NOW JUNKO IS DEAD.  
Just hear me out for why I did this. All through her life, Junko has been shown as a cold manipulative sociopath. Or at least, that's what you would figure. As it turns out, she really does love, she just spreads that love by despair. Hence why she killed Mukuro and a few other people whom I won't mention since they aren't in this story.
> 
> So back to Jaki. Junko WANTS her to live, since she is her own daughter, and she knows she can't bring Jaki despair(And If she to cause despair by killing her daughter, Izuru would snap her neck). She loves Jaki after all, She knows she has lost, which is why I decided to give her one last shred of humanity for killing herself once and for all for despair.
> 
> Oh and yea Alter Ego is here. As for the 5 year thing, I am most likely going to do a timeskip, as the story was always meant to focus on Jaki when she was around the warriors of hope ages. After all...Jaki may be far smarter then average, but her being three is still just a bit too far of a stretch.


	7. Promises

Izuru stepped inside the bunker once again, no longer carrying Jaki on the carrier. Jaki now walked beside him, in a new outfit Izuru had put together for her. Izuru had tried to incorporate the two most important people in life into her outfit. She wore a collared white shirt with Mukuro’s ribbon tied around it in the same fashion her mother wore. To keep her warm, she wore a black and green unzipped jacket. Not identical to Makoto’s, since he wore two jackets, but he tried to combine the two and the result wasn’t that bad. Finally, she wore a matching green and black skirt that went down to her knees. Jaki smiled, “Thank you for the cwothes…”

“You needed a distinct outfit. It only made sense to design your clothes after Mukuro and Makoto.” He had made sure not to include the bear clips.

The remnants rushed up them all as the two walked back into the bunker. The Monokuma were unloading the jeep, bringing the weapons to Izuru’s room. Jaki waved to them, on her waist, her combat knife from Mukuro hung. Mikan gave it a disapproving look, while Fuyuhiko gave a smirk. Mikan knelt down to Jaki, “Are you okay sweetie?”

Jaki smiled, “I’m good! Zuwu took gweat care of me!”

Mikan eyed the knife, “Why don’t I take this sweetie...You could hurt yourself…” Mikan reached for it.

Jaki screamed, “NOO!” She smacked Mikan’s hand away, making Mikan recoil in surprise. “Aunty Muku gave me this! No one takes it!”

Fuyuhiko laughed, “Aww cmon! Let the kid keep the knife! Never too early to learn how to stab someone.”

Peko nodded, “I can teach her how to properly use it.”

“No.”

Peko turned to Izuru, “Excuse me?”

“...I will teach her myself. I am sure she would rather learn her aunt’s combat fighting style anyways.”

Jaki beamed, “I wanna be wike Aunty Muku!” Everyone frowned in disappointment, but then again, no one was about to argue with Izuru.

Nagito’s unmistakable voice was next, “Ah~ How wonderful! Jaki wants to honor her aunts hope by being just like her!”

Izuru narrowed his eyes, he hadn’t even shown them the video and Nagito was already going on about hope? Was he TRYING to get Jaki killed? No, probably not. Most likely his habit to not shut up. Sonia glared at him, “No...If you recall, we are to ensure Jaki accepts despair like her mother.”

“Incorrect.”

Teruteru narrowed his eyes now, “What’d you say?”

“Junko’s plans changed when she realized her father was the Ultimate Hope. She said she wanted Jaki to choose for herself to pick Despair or Hope. Her logic being that no matter what she chooses...Jaki will bring despair. Either to the world, or to just Junko herself.” Izuru pulled out the phone and played the video.

Mikan stared at the video, “M-My beloved is alive?”

“No. She killed herself while holding Jaki, so she could have the despair of dying while holding her daughter whom she had never seen in person except at her birth.”

The Imposter sighed, “Yea...That’s her.”

Izuru ignored the next part when the remnants began to yell at him for not preventing Junko’s death. He sighed, how boring. Mahiru then gave a suggestion, “...So we aren’t allowed to force despair...But can we still have her be around it?”

“...You mean like your original plan to influence her by just being around it.”

Mahiru nodded, “Yes.”

“...I suppose that doesn’t go against what Junko said, but if you do that, it is only fair if Nagito is allowed to work with her about hope.” He turned to Nagito, “Provided I am there to supervise.”

Nagito gave a disappointed nod, “I was hoping for some one on one lessons...But I suppose you can watch.”

Gundham glared at Nagito, “Alone with someone as vile as yourself, I doubt even the despair successor could last more than 5 cursed minutes.” Nagito just smiled.

Fuyuhiko spoke, “So we are in agreement then, we are to influence her with hope and despair, and see what she chooses?”

Ibuki shouted, “She’s totally gonna pick despair and rock this world!”

Nagito gave a wry smile at Ibuki, “Her hope is stronger than all of your despair combined. She will never break.”

“Five years and one day.”

Everyone turned to Izuru. Owari tilted her head, “Scuse me?”

“Five years and one day from today, and you will have your answer on which side Jaki has chosen.” Izuru paused and then added, “I suggest you don’t question that.”

Nekomaru changed the subject, “Did you at least bring her corpse for the…” Nekomaru trailed off as Jaki was looking at him.

Fuyuhiko nodded, “Yea probably best to not mention we are going to do THAT to her body.”

Owari laughed, “Why not? Isn’t Jaki gonna get a part of Junko?” Everyone slowly turned to Owari.

Fuyuhiko growled, “No you dipshit! We discussed this already? Or were you too busy eating food! Two things! First, all of Lady Junko’s body parts are too big for Jaki at this point. Second, SHE IS HER LITERAL DAUGHTER, SHE IS LITERALLY HER BLOOD. She doesn’t need a damn piece of her flesh like we do!”

Mahiru added, “Plus...That would be screwed up to do that.”

Owari countered, “When has that stopped us before!”

Everyone’s mouths opened to retort...But nothing came out. Peko finally spoke, “Young Master has spoken, and Jaki will not receive a part of Lady Junko.”

“...You’we awl sick.” A small voice came from behind Izuru. Everyone turned in surprise to Jaki. Her red eyes flashed, “You awe going to cut off parts of my mother’s body and put them on youwsewves!? That’s disgusting!”

Izuru raised an eyebrow, Jaki hated Junko, why was she sticking up for her mother...No...Junko would have wanted this. That’s why Jaki was fighting it.

Sonia smiled, “Now Jaki...We want to be with Junko forever.”

Jaki began to shake, before running off. Izuru sighed...She was still so young…”Her body has most likely been moved to the medical room. I won’t stop whatever you are doing.” Izuru turned and left. He knew what was about to be done. He was the only thing standing between Jaki and the remnants. He was going to protect her...He wanted to see where her development went. 

“Just admit you care about the girl.”

Izuru spun around. There was nobody there. “Who goes there.”

“...Just someone long forgotten.”

Izuru turned around again, “Show yourself!”

“Look in a mirror.” 

Izuru ran into his room and checked the bathroom mirror. Everything was normal as usual...Except his right eye. The redness in his left eye still shone brightly...But his right was dulling in color. “Who are you.”

“You know who I am Izuru Kamukura. Jaki told you I was here...Didn’t she?”

-

Jaki sat alone in her room. She was trying to calm down, rubbing Muku’s ears, “Good girl…” Muku barked and licked her cheek. A smile returned to her face as she tried to push out the thoughts of what was going on around her.

Several hours passed. Jaki left her room and went to the dining room. It was empty...Despite it being dinner time. A monokuma came out and served her a simple dish. Macaroni. Jaki didn’t really mind, Teruteru’s cooking was sometimes too fancy for her anyways. Plus Macaroni was just good. She ate alone, before returning to her room. Once she got back...There was a laptop resting on the table. “Awter Ego!” She ran over and opened the laptop.

A minute passed before Alter Ego’s face blinked up, “Oh! Hello Jaki!”

Jaki laughed, “Awter Ego! How awe you!”

Alter Ego’s head rocked from side to side, conveying a look of joy, “I’m doing good! You?”

Jaki looked down, “...I don’t wanna tawk about it…”

Alter Ego frowned, “Oh...Seems things aren’t going too well for you…” Jaki began to cry a little, explaining what was happening to her friends were doing to her mother’s dead body. Alter Ego remained silent, “T-That’s awful…”

Jaki wiped away her tears, “C-Can you tewl me about Dada’s fwends?”

A smile returned to Alter Ego’s face, “A-Alright!” Alter Ego spent the next few hours talking about Makoto’s friends. Jaki listened attentively, committing everything to memory. She learned a lot. Sakura’s sacrifice, Celeste’s cunning, Kyoko’s brilliance, Byakuya’s tendency to sit on a high horse, Toko’s social awkwardness and Genocider’s blunt nature. She went on about Mondo and Kiyotaka a bit, explaining their relationship. Everyone she explained in great detail. She was able to explain even more then what Chihiro had told her due to downloading things online when she was connected through Izuru’s phone.

Jaki nodded, “...Can you tell me about Dada?”

Alter Ego giggled, “I knew you would ask me about him…Where to start…? Well...I guess the first thing to mention was what he always said about himself. That his best quality was always his optimism. He could shine a light on any bad situation. He had a way of inspiring everyone...And I know everyone would have died without him. He was kind, and caring, always wanting everyone to just get along instead of killing. I know wherever he is now...That he is going to do great things.”

Jaki smiled, “Thank you so much Awter Ego…”

Alter Ego, “...After studying your speech paterns you seem to be far more advanced than most children your age. You do seem to struggle with Rs and Ls though. Why don’t we work on that together?”

Jaki smiled brightly, “Okie! That sounds gweat!” Jaki thought for a moment, “So...What ewse can you do?”

Alter Ego processed that for a moment, “Well...I can’t do anything since I don’t have a connection to the internet...But...I can copy Makoto’s classmates personalities! It’s almost like talking to them!”

Jaki jolted upright from her chair, “C-Can you be Aunty Muku!?”

Alter Ego looked down, “I can try...I don’t have a lot of data...And she was described as cold and emotionless...Even if she acted differently towards you...I wouldn’t know.”

Jaki sniffled, “O-Oh...Okay…” She then lit up, “O-Oh! Wait! I know what we can use!”

Alter Ego smiled now, “You think you can do something?”

Jaki nodded, “I have a phone with a bunch of messages fwom Aunty Muku!”

Alter Ego now grew excited, “That would work!”

Jaki stood up once again, “I’wl go get Zuwu!”

“No need, I have been here the whole time.” Jaki looked up to see Izuru standing there.

Jaki tilted her head, “Zuwu...What’s that in your eye?”

“Contact lenses. You use them to see better.” Izuru left it at that.

Jaki smiled, “Okie!” Izuru knelt down next to Jaki, and plugged the phone in.

Alter Ego smiled, “All done!”

Jaki’s eyes lit up, “So I can see Aunty Muku now!?”

Alter Ego beamed, “I think I can do better actually!” Jaki and Izuru raised an eyebrow “Activating, Mukuro.exe.” Alter Ego blinked away, and suddenly, Mukuro was on the screen, her back facing Jaki..

Mukuro looked around like she was lost for a moment, “Where am I..?” She turned around and finally, her eyes met Jaki’s, “J-Jaki?” She then noticed Izuru behind her, “What’s going on!? I thought I was dead!”

Jaki tilted her head, “Awter Ego? This isn’t funny…”

“...That’s not Alter Ego Jaki.”

Jaki looked up, “It’s not?”

“Alter Ego said she could do better...I think she made Mukuro her own entire program just for you. After all...I know I said I wouldn’t, but I looked on the phone. The phone had journals and journals of her memories...Alter Ego was able to make a complete Mukuro from them no doubt, along with data from her past and what you have told her.”

Tears formed in Jaki’s eyes, “Aunty Muku…? I-Is that weally you?”

A small smile came onto Mukuro’s face, “It’s me kiddo.”

-

They talked for the next few hours. Jaki seemed the happiest she had ever been since arriving, and it was infectious. Izuru was constantly fighting the urge to smile along with her. They were interrupted by the door suddenly opening. Izuru moved quick enough to block the laptop, but relaxed once he saw it was only Nagito. Mukuro quickly waved goodbye as Alter Ego took back over, and shut the computer off just to be safe.

Nagito smiled, “I never got to ask, how is our young hope doing after being gone?” He gave a little wave.

Jaki smiled, “I’m doing gweat Nato! What did you d…” Jaki froze. Komaeda’s left arm. It...It wasn’t his arm.

Nagito held up the arm, “Ah...Yes...Unfortunately I will always have a part of your mother with me...For someone like me to be stuck with the Ultimate Despair...Truly it is a cur-” *Thump*

Nagito and Izuru had both froze. Jaki stood a foot away from Nagito, holding the knife Mukuro had given her. The blade was now coated in a layer of blood. Izuru’s eyes fell to the arm on the floor. Nagito slowly looked Jaki in the eyes. Jaki, not breaking eye contact, then proceeded to stamp on the arm. Jaki frowned, “Nyo! I don’t want you to have hew awm!” Jaki began to sob, “I just want hew to be gone!”

Nagito looked at the stump on his arm. It wasn’t bleeding very much. He had to admit, he was impressed. It was a perfect cut. Only Junko’s arm had been cut away, none of his own skin had been. Probably why he wasn’t bleeding a lot. Nagito smiled, “Alright, it seems the young hope has spoken and freed me from such despair. Truly...I have been blessed.” he turned around and waved with his other arm, “I’ll go get my arm sewn back on...provided Mikan hasn’t thrown it away yet.”

Jaki fell to her knees, the knife falling to her side. Izuru sighed, before picking her up, “It’s fine Jaki...You didn’t hurt him...In fact...I think you saved him.”

Jaki cuddled against Izuru, “...I...I don’t wanna be hewe Zuwu...T-They don’t wove me...They...They onwy wike despair…”

“You want to know why I mentioned five years earlier Jaki?”

Jaki wiped away some tears, “W-Why…?”

“Because once those five years are up...You get to go live with your father.”

Jaki’s eyes lit up once again, “I get to wive with Dada!?”

Izuru nodded, “That is a promise...These next years will fly by...I promise. I’ll try to keep the other remnants as far away as I can if that is what you want.” Jaki nodded, “I doubt you’ll mind Nagito right?” Jaki nodded. “Okay then. I will train you to use weapons like your aunt. You won’t be an Ultimate Soldier, but you will be able to take care of yourself just fine.”

Jaki leaned against Izuru, “Thank you...Iz-w-Izu-Izuwu…”

A soft smile came onto Izuru’s face, “You’re getting there…”

-

Nagito walked back in an hours later. He was carefully flexing his fingers. His fingers. The remnants had been pretty pissed that his arm had gotten cut off, he said it was bad luck, having left Jaki out. Mikan quickly reattached his arm and since the time period was so short...Nothing went wrong for once. Of course, he did have to keep it in a cast and a sling while his tissue fused back together. It was also numb, but Mikan said it would go away. He came in to find Jaki sleeping on Izuru’s lap. Nagito carefully sat down, “...So. You seem like you want to talk to me.”

“Jaki wants to stay away from the other remnants. She is horrified by what they did with Junko’s body...I doubt she even knows what they do most of the time.”

Nagito stared down at his arm, “...She will need to face the despair.”

“She isn’t ready.”

Nagito smirked, “You sound like you have this all planned out.”

“I plan to shelter her for five years, and then have Makoto Naegi take custody of her.”

Nagito nodded, “So you want Makoto Naegi to recover from his trauma...Before you let Jaki go. What do you plan to do once Makoto takes jaki into his care.”

“I plan to watch over her from afar.”

Nagito pondered, “And what if Makoto refuses to take care of the daughter of Junko Enoshima?”

“It would not be in his nature to refuse. Especially when that girl is his own daughter as well.”

Nagito was silent for a moment, “You know the remnants will burn down everything in their path to get her back…”

“Then Future Foundation will have to be ready for it...”

Nagito nodded, “I suppose I can work back here to ensure Jaki or Makoto are kept safe…”

“Nagito. Tell me. Do you actually care about Jaki, or just the fact she is the Ultimate Hope.”

Nagito grew silent, “I don’t think you are going to receive the answer you are looking for Izuru…”

Izuru stared at Nagito, “I see that now.”

Nagito stood up and began to leave, “...You know though? I actually am grateful she saved my arm.” With that, Nagito left.

Izuru sighed...He was going to keep Jaki safe...No matter what...even if that means protecting her from everyone. That was another promise

-

Five years quickly passed…

Jaki had suddenly become ‘sick’ when the remnants had wanted to show her their new parts, so she missed the farewell party. They had all left, leaving only Peko, Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, Mikan, and Teruteru. They all made an effort to influence Jaki with despair, but it always failed, whether by Jaki choosing hope or Nagito/Izuru intervening. That would go on through the years. It also didn’t help that when Jaki looked at them...All she could see was Junko.

Alter Ego quickly became Jaki’s best friend. They would talk for hours on end, and Jaki would learn more and more about Makoto. Alter Ego was able to help Jaki speak perfectly within a few months, and from there, her speech capabilities only heightened. While Alter Ego only semi trusted Izuru, she had full faith in Jaki, and in time, never even saw her as Junko’s daughter...But only as Makoto’s.

Muku grew up, and became a fierce guard dog. A bandit once tried to kidnap Jaki when Izuru was taking her out into a forest for some practice with her knife. Izuru didn’t even have time to intervene before Muku tore his throat out. While Jaki did scold him for hurting someone, Izuru gave Muku extra treats behind Jaki’s back.

Mukuro.exe only came out every once in a while to check on Jaki. She preferred to just stay in her program by herself...She once told Izuru that it was her punishment. He couldn’t read her very well, seeing as how she was now an AI. One thing he did know, was she no longer harbored any hate for Jaki what so ever.

Nagito was that weird cousin. You know what I’m talking about. He made sure Jaki was safe, and often sabotaged the other remnants when they tried to make contact. Izuru would never admit, but he was grateful that Nagito did that. Nagito prevented about 85% of all interactions between Jaki and the remnants. The most they ever got was dinner, and Jaki was usually sitting by Izuru...And no one dared sit by Izuru.

Jaki herself progressed far more than Izuru could have ever hoped for her. Her intelligence was something to behold even at 8, and was smarter than most of the remnants at such a young age. She had learned to use every weapon Mukuro had left for her, and soon was even a master of knife combat, and proficient with most firearms. She was no Ultimate Soldier by any means, and she was still quite young, but her ability to analyze and figure out the best strategy was scary to go up against. She was now around 4”1 feet tall. She still wore the same outfit, and Izuru had to admit, it suited her. She had let her hair grow out a bit, only letting it fall to just below her shoulders. She still proudly boasted the signature Naegi Ahoge however. She also never left without her knife at her side.

Finally...There was Izuru Kamukura. He had watched and trained Jaki all this time, and was now family to her. She had even called him Uncle Izuru a few times. A name he never told her not to call him. He kept his promise, and protected him from the remnants, and they barely ever got to see her. He knew Junko was rolling in her grave. Her hope was infectious...And he even began to remember things from his past life. Hajime had never spoken to him again after that one day however...Izuru knew he was there. But for now, it seemed he was content to sit back and let Izuru handle things. He had taught Jaki all she needed to know...He truly was content. He still didn’t smile often...That is...To anyone’s knowledge. It was his secret...But he smiled every day each morning when he saw Jaki. She probably knew. He was never bored around her...Jaki had never brought Chiaki up again...He knew she wanted to know however...Someday.

Since Jaki wasn’t outside much, as she was only let outside a few hours a day to get sunlight, since the remnants didn’t want Future Foundation to know about her. So Izuru made a small timeline for her in his spare time, that way she wasn’t clueless when she met her father. He mostly used Future Foundation articles, but also used their own Intel.

Year one:  
Makoto and other survivors go to therapy.  
Remnants become quite more aggressive, but some are noticed missing.

Year Two:   
Makoto and other survivors now focus their efforts on possibly rehabilitating the remnants.  
Towa City hostages are rescued. Komaru Naegi along with Toko Fukawa took down Monaca. The whereabouts of Junko Enoshima’s AI is in possession of remnants once more, waiting for their chance to strike back.

Year Three:   
Makoto reaches out to Izuru in secret, in hopes of rehabilitating them all. In another time...Izuru might have said yes. He has other priorities now.

Year Four:   
The remnants slip up. Hiyoko and Ibuki were doing a concert when ambushed by future foundation. Ibuki managed to escape, but Hiyoko was killed in the fight.  
Remnant aggressiveness increases as a result.  
Makoto and Kyoko begin to officially date.  
Komaru Naegi finished business in Towa City, and officially joins Future Foundation.  
Kazuo Tengan is murdered. (Izuru couldn’t have him enact his ridiculous plans, which could have possibly killed Makoto)  
Kyosuke Munakata recognizes Byakuya Togami’s natural gift for leading large organizations, and promotes him to next in line to take over Future Foundation.

Year Five:  
The Remnants slowly begin to lose ground.   
...Chisa Yukizome is murdered.  
Kyosuke Munakata and Juzo Sakakura vanish, and Byakuya Togami takes over Future Foundation.  
The Remnants have lost their mole now, and even more violently fight a losing battle.

Izuru wasn’t going to tell Jaki. But since Chisa was the mole, she had to be eliminated. She posed a danger to Jaki once she began to live with Makoto. He wasn’t going to let anything harm her.

Jaki figured it out.

Izuru was still worried about Kyosuke and Juzo...As he had no idea where they were...And knew they searched for her killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And folks...So we have it. Jaki is now of age for her to be actually doing stuff, well, according to UDG. I hope the little timeline was able to provide enough information. I thought about devoting a chpater to what was going on...But I think you all want Jaki to meet Makoto already.
> 
> Next time...You know what is next time.


	8. The Ultimate Hope

Makoto shuddered, “Kyoko...Where are we going?” Kyoko has just woken him up late last night, and told him they were taking a helicopter. With Togami as the new chairman, no one had even batted an eye at them going off on their own. So there they were...Flying to god knows where.

Kyoko stared at the sky as she piloted the helicopter, “...To finally get answers.” She didn’t say anything more. She couldn’t help but worry she was putting Makoto into danger however. She felt like Izuru didn’t mean them harm however...

-

The helicopter finally touched down outside of Hope’s Peak. Makoto hopped out, “...Kiri what are we doing here?” He looked at the ruins of the school...Even after all this time it still stood strong. He shuddered remembering what happened here all those years ago...

“You’re early.”

Makoto turned in surprise. Izuru Kamukura stood in front of the school. Kyoko just calmly responded, “Better early then possibly late.” Izuru seemed to nod. Both stared eachother down...Two emotionless geniuses...Well...Maybe not emotionless. After all, the person they cared about the most is right next to them...

Makoto now noticed a small figure standing next to Izuru. Her face and body was covered with a long cloak. However...He could see bright red eyes staring right at him. The eyes of despair...Yet...When he looked into them...He couldn’t help but feel...Like he knew them. Izuru crossed his arms, “I see you brought Makoto like we agreed upon. I appreciate that.”

Makoto whipped to Kyoko, “Wait what? You KNEW he would be here?” His mind was racing...What was going on?

Kyoko just responded, “Jaki.”

A bell rung in Makoto’s head. Jaki...The same name Mukuro said before she died. He turned to the cloaked figure…”That’s Jaki…?”

The figure nodded, “Correct...My name is Jaki Enoshima.”

Kyoko winced at the name. Makoto just stared. Enoshima. Enoshima. Enoshima. This girl was Junko’s daughter. He just stared at her. Izuru sighed, “...Don’t judge this girl just because of her mother. I can assure you, she takes much more after her dad.”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, “You expect us to believe the daughter of Ultimate Despair doesn’t take after her mother?”

Izuru smirked, “Well...You shouldn’t underestimate her father’s side.”

Jaki seemed giddy, despite most of her face being hidden, “I’ve been waiting for this day for so long! Izuru said I should break this to you slowly however…”

Makoto just stared, “...Who is her father?”

Jaki shrugged off the long cloak. Revealing her face and hair, along with her clothing that was a near perfect match to Makoto’s and Mukuro’s. Kyoko and Makoto just stared at the girl. Other then the red eyes, and the slightly more pale skin, this girl could be a girl version of Makoto. Jaki gave a bright smile, “My father is the Ultimate Hope...Makoto Naegi…” Jaki let out a squeal, “And I’m so happy to finally meet you dad!”

Makoto went wide eyed, “T-That’s impossible! I never had sex with Junko!”

Jaki scratched the back of her head, looking flustered, “Uhhh...I prefer not to talk about how I was conceived...” Izuru gave the quick version of how Junko got pregnant, leaving a very disgusted Makoto and Kyoko. Jaki straight up punched Izuru’ shoulder pouting. Izuru didn’t flinch of course, both he and Jaki knew she wasn’t strong enough to actually hurt him. Plus, he kinda found it cute when she tried, after all, no one else ever dared to try to scold him. Jaki continued to pout, “Izuru! What did I just say.”

“He needed to know.”

Jaki crossed her arms, “Fine…”

Kyoko stared from Jaki to Makoto, and back and forth. Finally, she just said, “You have a daughter.” She seemed to be more confirming it for herself then anything.

Makoto held his head, “T-This is all so much to take in…”

Jaki frowned, “Oh...This isn’t wasn’t how I was hoping it would go…”

Kyoko now glared at Izuru, “So...What is your plan remnant.”

“...You want to know my plan?”

“You lured us out here with the promise of answers. And now that we know Junko has a successor, what do you plan to do now?” Kyoko replied. Kyoko was scared...She didn’t know what they had planned...And she felt vulnerable for the first time in a long time.

“Simple.”

Kyoko started again, “What could you possibly be planno-”

“I want Makoto to take care of her.”

Kyoko was now at a loss for words. Makoto now responded, “W-What?”

“I want you to take care of Jaki. She wants to live with her father. I simply was waiting until I thought you had recovered enough from the game. Jaki never asked to be Junko’s daughter. She hates despair in fact. She is in fact, an Ultimate Hope, which she inherited from you.”

Makoto stared at Jaki, “B-But her eyes...Isn’t she in despair now?”

Jaki smiled back, “This is just my natural eye color!”

Makoto struggled for words...When he heard Izuru talk, “Please...Please Makoto I beg of you to take care of her.” Makoto slowly turned to Izuru, who refused to meet Makoto’s eyes, “The only reason the remnants have not killed her is because she is Junko’s daughter. Once they realize she gave up despair for hope, they will kill her. I have taken care of her for the past 5 years...I ask you...As her father...To please...Give this girl a real family.”

Makoto just stared at Izuru...A remnant...Was asking him? For help? It dawned on him, “This is why you refused my offer those years ago...Isn’t it?”

Izuru nodded, “I needed to devote my time to the girl.” Makoto suddenly realized Jaki was no longer at Izuru’s side.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He felt something wet against his shirt...Tears. He slowly looked down to see those bright red eyes staring up at him as tears fell down her cheeks, “Dad...Please...I-I don’t want to be with the remnants any longer...I want to be with you...I know you’re a good person...I...I can’t handle despair...I can’t go back...They...They tried to turn me into my mother…” Jaki began to shake, “I don’t want to be like her…”

Makoto didn’t know what came over him. Izuru would only describe it as the instincts of a father. Makoto picked the crying girl up into his arms and began to stroke her long hair, “Shh…It’s okay...You don’t need to be afraid…” Jaki buried her head into his shoulder and just began to sob…

Jaki gave a weak smile, “They made me w-watch the killing game when I was three...I-I was so scared you would get hurt...I’m so glad you’re okay…”

Makoto continued to stroke her hair as he gently rocked the sobbing girl, “Hey...It’s okay.

Kyoko suddenly got her voice back, “Wait...Makoto...Are you actually thinking about this? She is Junko Enoshima’s daughter!”

A small voice replied, “But she is also Makoto’s daughter! And I can vouch for Jaki!” Makoto and Kyoko now turned. Izuru was now standing closer, holding a laptop. Alter Ego’s bright face smiled up at them, “It’s so good to see you two again! I’ve been waiting five years!”

Makoto’s jaw dropped, “A-Alter Ego…”

Kyoko frowned, “Impossible...We searched the entire school just three days after we left...If there was any trace of your AI, it would have been found...Unless...Someone beat us there.” Izuru nodded.

Alter Ego frowned, “While I still don’t fully trust Izuru...I can promise that Jaki is a really good person! I’ve told her all about you Makoto and she wanted to meet you for years! Again...I don’t approve of how she was conceived either...But I see so much of you in her!”

Makoto smiled, “I think I have already made up my mind…”

Kyoko sighed, “I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this...Am I?” She had a slight smile as she said that.

Jaki wiped her tears away, “C-Can I really come…?”

Makoto nodded, “Alright Jaki...You don’t have to worry about the remnants anymore. I’ll take care of you.”

Jaki buried her face in Makoto’s shoulder, “T-Thank you…”

Izuru walked over to Kyoko. Kyoko stared up at Izuru. To her surprise, he handed her Alter Ego. Alter Ego smiled, “Izuru told me I would be staying with Jaki, which means I can see everyone again!” Kyoko took the laptop in her arms.

She looked up at Izuru, “I don’t understand. Why are you doing this.”

Izuru just shrugged, “She’s not boring.” Izuru began to walk away, “My job here is done. Jaki, I’ll get your weapons to you, don’t worry.”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, “Weapons?”

Jaki was set down by Makoto, and she nodded, “Yup! I learned how to use all of Aunt Mukuro’s weapons!” Makoto admittably did now share a worried glance with Kyoko. 

Makoto sighed, “Alright, but you know not to hurt people. Right?”

Jaki frowned, “Why would I ever hurt someone unless they were attacking me? I don’t want other people to be in pain.”

Kyoko gave a soft smile, “Every second I see more of you in her, Makoto.”

Makoto smiled, and Alter Ego giggled, “I told you so!”

Jaki smiled, “Why wouldn’t I? I wanna be just like him and inspire other people! I also want to see what the world was like before my mother...” Her voice trailed off.

Makoto stroked her hair, and chuckled, “Heh...You even have the ahoge.” That brought a smile back to Jaki’s face.

Kyoko asked Izuru, “Is there anything else we should know?” Looking up however, Izuru was already gone, “...He vanished.”

Jaki shook her head and pointed to a wall, “No, it just amuses him to make dramatic exits. He’s behind that wall, probably telling Muku to come.”

Kyoko tilted her head, “Muku?” At that moment, a German Shepard walked out from around the corner. She saw Makoto hugging Jaki still. Her ears folded back and hunched down low. She began to slowly walk towards them growling. Makoto took a step back in fright, along with Kyoko.

Jaki just crossed her arms, “No! Bad Muku! It’s my dad!” Muku calmed down, and now happily trotted up to Jaki nuzzling her. Jaki knelt down and began rubbing her dogs fur, “Who’s a good girl? You are! Yes you are!” Muku flipped onto her back and Jaki began to rub her stomach. Makoto let out a small chuckle, it was quite cute. Jaki grabbed Makoto’s hand, “Dad! This is my dog Muku! I’ve had her since I went to live with the remnants, Gundham gave her to me.”

Now that caught Kyoko’s attention, she of course had seen what Gundham’s various animals had done. He had trained a lot of dangerous ones...And Jaki had one? She pulled Makoto away, “How do we know the dog isn’t dangerous?”

Jaki frowned, “She only listens to me.” She thought about that for a moment, “And Izuru I guess.” She hugged Muku who licked her cheek, “Muku would never hurt anyone unless it was to protect me!”

Kyoko was still hesitant, but Makoto knelt down next to Muku and held his hand out. Muku sniffed it for a moment, before turning to Jaki. She looked back and forth between them. She then barked happily and jumped on Makoto, licking his face. Makoto laughed, “H-Hey!”

Jaki giggled, “I think she knows you’re my dad…”

Kyoko was still a bit hesitant of all this. Even if Makoto seemed to trust this girl. “How do we know you’re Makoto’s daughter, you may act like him, and look like him...But I’m still not fully convinced.”

Jaki shrugged, “I assumed that would be a problem, but a simple DNA kit should be able to solve that right?”

Kyoko pondered that for a moment, “...I suppose...But we don’t have one.”

Jaki pointed to a pile of rocks, “Izuru left one right there in case this came up.” Kyoko walked over, and pushed aside a rock, and sure enough, there was a kit there. After a few minutes, Kyoko got a match.

Kyoko nodded, “This removes any doubts I had...She really is your daughter Makoto…”

Makoto smiled, “So...Should we go back to base? I’m sure Togami would be willing to give us a month or two off.”

Kyoko bit her lip, “But...Does she really have good intentions?”

Jaki looked down, “Y-you’re suspicious of me...Aren’t you…?”

Makoto frowned at Kyoko. She just sighed, “Yes...I-”

“I understand.”

Kyoko now was caught off guard, “Excuse me?”

“My mother killed a lot of people...Including your father. I can understand that you wouldn’t trust me…” Jaki continued looking down, ashamed of her lineage.

Kyoko was now silent, and Makoto spoke to the both of them, “What your mother did doesn’t define you Jaki.“ He tried to change the subject, “So, do you have any talents might I ask?”

Jaki perked up at that, “Yup! I have four Ultimate Talents!”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, “Four? Having two is seen as a miracle...”

Jaki shrugged, “Well...My parents had two each, so they just got passed down to me. I’m the Ultimate analyst, Luckster, Hope...and Despair. Although I prefer not to acknowledge the last one...”

Makoto raised an eyebrow, “Luck?”

Jaki nodded, “Izuru told me my luck isn’t the type of luck that keeps things from going my way, but it keeps me alive, similar to yours. Mukuro told me Junko tried to kill you several times, but it was your luck that kept you alive.”

Makoto thought back, and that actually did explain several things. Kyoko just stared, “Impressive...However...Those talents combined are a recipe for disaster...I admit you can do a lot of good with them...But you can do so much bad.”

Jaki frowned, “You don’t think I know that? I’ve had to live the past five years people trying to make me into a monster.”

Makoto sighed, “Cmon Kiri...How bad can it be?”

Kyoko was about to speak, but Jaki spoke up again, “Is it because you’re scared of me dividing your relationship…?”

Makoto and Kyoko turned to Jaki in surprise, Kyoko stuttered, “E-Excuse me?”

Jaki shifted, “You two are dating right? I realize a surprise daughter could probably...complicate things.”

Kyoko now asked, “How did you know that.”

Alter Ego responded, “Oh! Izuru gathered a lot of things for Jaki to learn. He told them you two were dating and that Makoto was most likely going to propose soon!”

Makoto went red at that, “H-Hey!”

Kyoko softly smiled at that but didn’t say anything. Jaki just looked up at Kyoko, “Please...Please just give me a chance.”

Kyoko sighed...Despite all she had said, she couldn’t look at Jaki without seeing Makoto. Deep down, she knew Jaki wasn’t a bad person, her personality just didn’t make it easy letting other people into her life. “Alright. Class 78 is currently all sharing a house with separate apartments. I believe we have an extra room there.”

Jaki began to cry, “T-Thank you...I promise I won’t cause trouble…”

Makoto smiled, “Welcome home Jaki.” With that, the small group climbed onto the helicopter, and took off.

-

Togami stared at the two from behind his desk, “So let me get this clear, for reasons you can’t specify until I get back to the apartment complex, you want a few month break?”

Kyoko nodded, “I already have contingencies for all the work, so it has been taken care of.

Togami sighed, “Fine. Not like Makoto is much more than a spokesperson anyways. Ever since Munakata left, the remnants have been getting pushed back further and further, so we actually have a bit of breathing room anyways.” With that, Togami waved the two out.

Makoto smiled, “That went well.”

Kyoko nodded, “Yes...Now we get to introduce your daughter to everyone at the apartment complex…” Makoto had announced he was bringing home someone special, so normally everyone stayed in their own apartment except for meals, but everyone was going to meet in the lounge now. Toko Fukawa, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Asahina Aoi, and his sister, Komaru Naegi, who had also been living with them. Makoto...Was still excited.

-

“...Where is Nagito.”

Fuyuhiko scoffed, “I could say the same about Jaki.”

“Jaki is gone. I know you were planning to kill her if she chose hope instead of despair. Despite going against Junko’s wishes. I quote, ‘Hey wouldn’t killing Jaki bring the greatest despair of all to Junko?’ am I wrong?”

Fuyuhiko grit his teeth, “You were spying on us!?” Fuyuhiko turned away, “And for the record, I voted against that, as did Mikan, Peko and Gundham, we happened to like the kid, even if she did ignore us.”

Izuru nodded, he of course knew that. Back when Hiyoko was alive, the remnants discussed what to do with Jaki if she chose Hope. Mikan saw Jaki as her beloved’s Daughter, so of course she voted against it. Fuyuhiko saw her as a little sister at this point. Peko voted with Fuyuhiko. Gundham refused to kill someone who loved animals almost as much as he did. The rest weren’t swayed however...It had divided the remnants. However, that didn’t answer his question, “Where is Nagito.”

Fuyuhiko sighed...it was just him and Izuru alone, “I don’t know what you did. But you saved the kids life. So thanks. As for Nagito...He wasn’t here in the morning. Same as you weren’t.”

Izuru walked out. He knew exactly where Nagito was at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I'm just getting caught up on other things! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!


	9. New friends and family

Kyoko walked into the lobby of the apartment complex. Future Foundation had built them their own place to live together, where they could interact yet still have their own space. In Asahina’s words, it was basically one big eternal playdate. Togami always hated that comparison. Four heads turned to greet her. Asahina, Komaru, Toko, and Yasuhiro.

Asahina jumped up, “Hey Kyoko! What’s that surprise you and Makoto mentioned!?”

Komaru smiled as well. She clasped her hands together and her eyes twinkled, “Did he finally propose!?”

Toko rolled her eyes, “Y-You would a-ask about that…”

Yasuhiro looked around, “Where is Makoto anyways…”

Kyoko just shook her head, “He’s coming in right now...And no. Makoto has not proposed, nor do I think he has any plans to anytime soon.” She thought back to what Jaki had said, but pushed it out of her mind.

Makoto walked, “Hey everyone!” Everyone began to respond to him...When they noticed the small child he was holding hands with.

Toko just stared at her, “D-Don’t you have anything b-better to do then babysitting?”

Makoto glanced at Kyoko for a second, before turning to everyone, “Everyone...This is Jaki...She’s my daughter.”

Jaki gave a small wave, “Hello! It is nice to finally meet all of you!”

Everyone stared at the two for a moment, before Komaru finally said, “You adopted a kid?”

Kyoko sighed, “No...That’s his biological daughter.” Again...Silence. The room then exploded. Jaki hugged Makoto tightly, and he picked her up. He turned to Kyoko for help. She just said, “Everyone, quiet.” That very quickly got everyone to shut up. “If you have questions, ask one at a time. This is already bizarre enough for Makoto and I.”

Komaru was the first, “W-When did you have a daughter!? She looks at least seven or 8! Which means you must have had here before the killing game!”

Makoto bit his lip, frowning, “Well you aren’t wrong…” Jaki frowned at that as well, as the two remember how she came to be…

Yasuhiro laughed, “I-I’m not surprised! I totally foresaw this!” Everyone ignored him.

Toko, “Y-You p-pervert! Having a c-child s-so young!” She pointed a finger accusingly at Kyoko, “A-And you as well! Y-You both are d-disgusting.”

“She’s not mine.” Kyoko stated calmly. Everyone was now shocked silent. They slowly turned to Makoto, who was bouncing the girl as he held her, making Jaki laugh.

Komaru whispered, “T-Then who’s the mother…?” She looked closely at Jaki, but all she could see was just how much Jaki resembled Makoto.

Makoto just froze at that, and held Jaki tighter. Jaki did the same. Jaki finally relaxed, and sighed, “My mother...is Junko Enoshima.” For now the third time, the room was shocked silent.

Makoto now regained his voice, “Now, I know what you’re thinking, but calm down. Junko didn’t raise her. In fact she was in an orphanage for the first three years of her life.”

Asahina just looked from Jaki to Makoto, and back and forth multiple times, “Makoto...YOU HAD SEX WITH JUNKO!?”

Makoto groaned, “Don’t remind me…”

Jaki groaned as well, “Please don’t remind me either…”

Kyoko sighed at that, “Long story, I will explain later…” Everyone narrowed their eyes at that...But judging from Makoto’s and Jaki’s expressions, they really didn’t want to talk about it. And the fact that Kyoko was giving them all a look that said, “Don’t pursue.”

Toko narrowed her eyes, “W-What about the other f-five years!”

Jaki smiled, “Oh! Izuru took care of me during most of that time! He taught me everything I know!”

Kyoko quickly interjected, “She was taken care of by the remnants of despair. During that time, Izuru kept her away from despair, and nurtured her until he deemed Makoto was ready to take care of the girl.” She still wasn’t sure about that herself...But Alter Ego had said that’s what happened and it hadn’t seemed like she was tampered with.

Makoto could see they were about to ask even more questions, “Hey, why don’t you introduce yourselves to Jaki!”

Jaki just looked at Makoto, “But dad I already know who they are.” She began to point, “Toko Fukawa, or Genocider Sho, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Asahina Aoi, and…” She trailed looking off at Komaru, “That’s your sister, Komaru, right?”

Makoto blinked, “Yes actually.” How much did she already know?

Jaki smiled, “Alright! I won’t forget now! Not that I can…” Jaki wriggled out of Makoto’s arms, and ran up to the group, “My name is Jaki! I’m so happy to finally meet my dad’s friends and my Aunt!”

Komaru suddenly realized, “I-I’M AN AUNT!?” She looked completely shocked, as it just now settled in.

Yasuhiro nodded, “That is something that tends to happen when your brother has a kid.”

Jaki threw her arms around Komaru in a hug. Komaru was still for a moment, before picking Jaki up. Komaru then smiled sweetly, looking into Jaki’s red eyes, “I’m an aunt.” Then, more excitedly, “I’m an aunt!” Komaru squealed in excitement, “You’re so cute!”

Jaki laughed as she was held, it was a sweet one, filled with childhood innocence. She yelled along with Komaru, “You’re an aunt!”

Eventually Makoto had to pry Jaki away from Komaru because Komaru was getting way too excited. Kyoko shook her head, Komaru could still be so childish sometimes. Toko sighed, “Y-You’re too trusting Dekomaru…” Komaru and Jaki both pouted at that, causing Makoto to laugh.

Toko continued, “H-How can you a-accept this? S-She’s the s-s-spawn of her!” Jaki shifted uncomfortably.

Asahina frowned, “Cmon...Give the kid a chance...She seems nice enough...And I really only see Makoto when I look at her.”

Toko bit her lip, “B-But…” Toko bit her lip. Her eyes went wide, “O-Oh no…” She suddenly sneezed.

“AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!” Genocider Sho’s long tongue flicked the air as she cackled. She looked around, “We havin a party or somethin?”

Kyoko sighed, “In a way…”

Sho then spotted Jaki, “Who’s the runt? And why does she look like Big Mac?”

Jaki smiled, no trace of fear on her face to Makoto’s surprise. Kyoko figured that when you lived with Izuru Kamukura most of your life, not much could faze you. Jaki gave a small skip towards Sho, and extended her hand, “My name is Jaki Enoshima! It’s nice to meet you Genocider Sho!”

Sho now focused her attention on Jaki, “...You wouldn’t happen to be Junko Enoshima’s kid would you?”

Jaki frowned, “Oh that’s right...You don’t share information...Yes…I am her daughter.”

Sho now narrowed her eyes at Jaki, “Guess I gotta slice ya then…” She pulled out a pair of genoscissors and lunged. It happened too quickly for anyone to react. Makoto couldn’t even start yelling to stop.

The pair of scissors embedded themselves in the wall. Sho looked down at her empty hand, “Huh?”

Jaki slid her knife back into her pocket, “You shouldn’t telegraph your moves so much, even if I can’t predict everything that will happen, I can still make educated guesses.”

Sho just looked at her scissors, then to Jaki, and then back again. She then just began to laugh, “I like her! Can we keep her!?”

Makoto realized he had been holding his breath, and scooped Jaki back into his arms, “Well...Seeing as how she is my daughter...Yes I do in fact plan to keep her.”

Sho nodded, “That explains the resemblance...Although Junko’s kid?” Sho then mumbled, “That actually does explain why she vanished for those nine months...Fashion tour my ass…”

Kyoko turned to Sho, “I’m sorry...Can you repeat that?”

Sho shrugged, “When school started, fashion bitch left like only a couple weeks later. School payed for her leave and everything. Came back 9 months later. She did seem out of it the first month or so, and her rack was larger as well. She said it was padding for her shoots or some crap.” Sho shook her head. “Never occurred to me the bitch was preggers though.”

Makoto sighed at that...But what Junko had done was in the past...He had a daughter to take care of now. Aashini stood up, “I’m next!” She held out her hand, “Nice to meet you Jaki!”

Jaki took it with a smile and shook it, “Nice to meet you! I hope we can be good friends!”

Asahina nodded, “Maybe I can take you swimming sometime!”

Jaki bit her lip, “I...I don’t know how to swim…”

Asahina froze. She then smiled wide, “Then I get to teach you!” She turned to Makoto, “I’m teaching your daughter how to swim. That’s final.” Makoto just laughed.

Finally, Yasuhiro was up, “Yo! Nice to meet you!” he held out his hands.

Jaki just gave him a hard stare before simply saying, “...Izuru told me to stay away from Cannabis and other things like it.”

Yasuhiro scratched his head, “The heck is cannabis?”

Kyoko sighed, “Weed.”

Makoto nodded, “Actually...I know I’m new to parenting...But I don’t really want Jaki near that kinda stuff either…” Makoto picked Jaki up, and put her on his shoulders, something she seemed to really enjoy.

Yasuhiro frowned, “Ah cmon dude! I won’t give any to the kid!”

Jaki frowned, “Oh...Muku is actually trained to sniff out drugs...So...She will be by your room…”

Asashina echoed, “Muku…?” They now noticed Kyoko was gone.

Komaru looked around, “Hey where did Kyoko go?”

Makoto smiled, “She probably went to get two surprises that came with Jaki.” Everyone began asking him what surprises he meant. Jaki covered her mouth and giggled.

The door opened again, and Kyoko walked in holding a laptop under her arm. No one noticed it at the moment however. They were all too focused on the large German Shepard at her side. Jaki smiled, “Muku! Come here girl!” Muku ran towards Jaki, and jumped up on Makoto, trying to lick her. Jaki laughed, “Sit!” Muku obediently sat down, now turning to the other people in the room. “This is my dog! Muku! I named her after my deceased aunt...Mukuro. I named her when I was three, so I couldn’t pronounce names correctly…But feel free to say Hi! She...Doesn’t trust other people...Only people she trusts is me, Gundham, and Izuru.” She paused for a moment, “Although she seems to warm up to dad, probably can smell the relation.”

Komaru knelt down to Muku, and scratched her ears, “Who’s a good girl!” Muku licked her face.

Asahina was next. She rubbed Muku’s back. Muku just eyed her warily this time...Asahina frowned, “I don’t think she likes me.”

Kyoko shook her head, “That’s about the same reaction she gave me. She simply doesn’t trust anyone not related to the Naegi family.”

Sho and Yasuhio couldn’t even get near Muku. The moment they tried, Muku just started growling, and bared her teeth. Makoto had expected that to happen to Sho, but Yasuhiro? Jaki simply nodded, “Told you she was a drug sniffer.”

Yasuhiro groaned, “Come on! It was hours ago! I’m not even high still man!”

Makoto sighed, “Dude. She’s eight. Just...Cut down on the weed or do it outside the house. I don’t want her getting accidentally high.”

Yasuhiro pointed his finger at Makoto, “Aww cmon! You’ve known you’re a father for what? A day!? You can’t act like you’ve been doing this for years…”

Makoto took Jaki off his shoulders and held her in his arms, “I know that. But now that she is here, I can be her father. So I need to step it up so I can take care of her.”

Jaki hugged Makoto tighter at that. Kyoko found herself smiling again, they already had the bond of a father and daughter...She wondered...Would she ever be her step mom…? No...Such thoughts were irrelevant. She didn’t even know if Makoto was going to propose. Makoto turned to Komaru, “Hey, do you still have your old blankets? We need to set up a room for Jaki.”

Komaru tapped her cheek thinking, “Yea...I guess I have a few I outgrew from when I was 16…”

Makoto nodded, “Alright, thanks. I’ll go with Jaki and help her set up her room. Why don’t you stay here...I think Kyoko wants to show everyone the third special someone.” With that, Makoto walked with Jaki, Muku trotting behind them. Behind them, they heard Alter Ego’s voice, and Asahina, Sho, and Yasuhiro shouting in excitement.

Jaki held onto Makoto, “Will I be close to you?”

Makoto chuckled, “Don’t worry. Kyoko’s and my room are after everyone’s else’s, so you’ll be right next to us.”

Jaki smiled, “Yay! I get to be close to you!”

Makoto laughed at that, “You are just the cutest little ball of sunshine.”

Jaki now grinned, “I’ve been told I get my positivity and optimism from you!”

Makoto smiled, and opened the door to her new room. He stopped. His jaw dropped. The room had been empty the last time he saw it. The room now had a nice clean rug, a bed was tucked neatly in the corner with fluffy covers. A dog bed lay at the foot of it. There was a desk with a slightly outdated phone on it. There was a TV on the wall as well, it looked like it was in great condition. Next to her bed, a Guitar hung on the Tv, and Makoto noticed it was signed by Ibuki. Makoto noticed a Hat rack next to the doorway, where a fedora hung. It still seemed slightly too big for Jaki, but it would most certainly fit in a year or two. Makoto walked to the closet, and opened it. Inside was a various amount of dresses and a few Kiminoes. They seemed to be her exact current size. There were also several pairs of her usual outfit. Makoto just now noticed that Jaki’s clothing resembled his own. He chuckled, from the start, she wanted to be like him he guessed. He now realized where the ribbon came from. He now felt...A deep sorrow. He never knew Mukuro that well...And if he did, he no longer remembered. At some point, he had set Jaki down. He turned around, and freaked out. She was holding a gun. He now noticed that in fact, the wall opposite her bed and left to the door was covered in guns. He shouted, “JAKI PUT THAT DOWN!”

Jaki looked up at him, more confused than anything, “What? I’m just making sure they are polished properly...I haven’t done it this week yet.” She paused, “Seems Izuru did it for me…”

Makoto blinked, “...You mean you’ve fired all of those!?”

Jaki shrugged, “Well not all of them, the recoil on some is still more than I can currently handle, but Izuru helped me modify a lot of them to make them easier for me. So I can fire most.” She reached into a cabinet under all the guns and pulled out a magazine that was indeed loaded. To Makoto’s relief, she didn’t put it into the gun, she just inspected it, before putting it back. Muku at this point had settled onto the dog beg, next to him two bowls sat, a tray underneath them.

Makoto crossed his arms, “...I mean...I suppose disarming Sho was proof enough you are capable with weapons...What else exactly do you know regarding fighting?”

Jaki shrugged, “Well...I know a fair bit of swordsmanship thanks to a few lessons from Peko. Izuru insisted even if I didn’t want to hang out with them, I still had to talk to them a few times each week.”

Makoto nodded, “I see...And you’re an Ultimate Analyst right?” Jaki nodded, “So you can mimic any talent you see in action?”

Jaki nodded again, “Yup! It’s not as good as my mother’s though, I can’t predict what will happen. I usually can in a fight though by quickly telegraphing my opponents moves, but that’s it for prediction.”

Makoto pat her hair, “That’s really cool. You are going to be very successful when you grow up you know.”

Jaki smiled, “I wanna be just like you! Helping other people!”

Makoto felt such pride in his heart. He knelt down next to Jaki, “I’m glad you took after me...I...I need to ask. Is there anything you miss about your old home?”

Jaki frowned...And she realized...She did kinda miss it… “Well...I guess I miss the food...All the games they had for me...I could do whatever I wanted…” She chuckled, “Izuru kept me from becoming spoiled thank goodness…”

Makoto nodded, he couldn’t imagine Jaki as anything other than the sweet girl standing in front of him. Once again, he was glad she decided to follow a good path. He sighed, “Do you...Miss any of them?”

Jaki was silent for a moment, “...They were all such bad people...But...My mom made them that way...I know they were good before.” She paused again, “Izuru and Nagito. Izuru always took care of me...And he was...He was my guardian. Nagito helped...He saw I was Ultimate Hope...He was kinda creepy but mostly harmless…As for the remnants...They all only saw me as Junko’s daughter...Never anything more...Except two of them. Fuyuhiko and Gundham. Fuyuhiko always took care of me...And he was kinda like a big brother.” She giggled at that. “Gundham saw me as Junko’s daughter at first as well...But when he saw how much I cared for animals...Vs how my mother didn’t care at all about them...His view of me changed. Especially when he saw how good Muku was taken care of.” She paused again, and bit her lip, “Mikan...is a strange case. She cared for me...But...It was as Junko’s daughter...I think however she eventually saw me as her own daughter as well though…” She nodded, “That’s all.”

Makoto listened as she talked, perhaps the remnants could be rehabilitated as he planned. And with Munakata gone, Togami would be a lot easier to convince to go ahead with the Jabberwock island plan. He could probably leave Izuru out of it, he had proven he was acting of his own accord. He pat Jaki’s head, “Sounds like you got to know them...Why don’t you rest for a bit. You have had a long day.” Jaki yawned and climbed into bed.

She smiled, “Night dad....”

Makoto smiled, and brushed her hair, “Good night Jaki…” He pulled the covers over her, and walked out, flicking the lights off. It was pretty late anyways… He smiled to himself as he walked out, being a dad wasn’t so hard. Then again...He skipped the early years, and Izuru, the Ultimate Parent, had raised her, so he had basically won the child behavior lottery. Jaki had said he was lucky after all...He stepped into the lobby to be greeted with Togami talking to Kyoko.

Togami turned to him, “We can discuss whatever that surprise was later, we have to go to head quarters right now.”

Makoto sighed, “Togami I just went on vacation. What could be so important?”

Togami waved his hand, “I’ll give you an extra week, it doesn’t matter. What matters is the remnant, Nagito Komaeda, turned himself in to Future Foundation Custody, under the circumstances, that you speak to him in person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Back again with the next chapter. Yes, I know they are taking longer to come out, but I promise I won't up and vanish for a year straight like some people! As for the chapter, yes. This was a cute chapter. Time to get back to the harsh reality.
> 
> Also Happy Halloween!


	10. A talk with Nagito

Makoto, Togami, and Kyoko all drove in the backseat of a limousine. They were in the heart of the city, and everyone knew where the remnants were, for the most part, so security was lax at the moment. Togami stared at the two, “I suppose I can better explain the situation...Nagito Komaeda walked right up to city borders, and has been in a standoff for almost an hour now. He came alone, and no other heat source has been detected for miles. He had a simple demand. To see Makoto Naegi.” He shook his head, “I can’t believe you agreed to this.”

Makoto shared a look at Kyoko, Kyoko just shrugged. Makoto already knew what Nagito wanted. Jaki had said it herself when she talked about him, he saw her as an Ultimate Hope, and probably wanted to take care of her. He didn’t believe Nagito wanted to take Jaki back, he surely knew what the remnants planned to do with Jaki...So he must want something else.

There was no time to think about it. They were now outside the city. Makoto looked out the window, and just saw what he believed was at least an entire squadron of people, all their guns aimed at a single man, standing a bit aways. Artificial lights illuminated him. He wore a dark jacket and pants, and a slight green undershirt could be seen. Nagito Komaeda.

Togami tapped the glass window to get the driver’s attention, “Stop us here.”

Makoto shook his head, “No...Go right up to him.”

Togami turned to Makoto, “Are you insane!?” his face had total disbelief.

Makoto crossed his arms, “Then get out, and have him drive Kyoko and I up there.” 

Togami scowled, “What kind of leader would I be to do that...My family has never been one to flee.”

Kyoko added, “Or be called by their first name, Byakuya.”

Togami scoffed, “It’s unprofessional Kirigiri. I don’t ask what you and Naegi do in the bedroom, so respect that I simply use last names as a professional courtesy.” Makoto went red at that, and even Kyoko had a slight red tinge in her cheeks.

The car pulled up right in front of Nagito. He smiled as the three stepped out. He waved, “Ah! Makoto Naegi! It is so nice to finally meet you! ...Well that’s wrong I suppose. I suppose we did talk once or twice during our school years, but that was before you became the Ultimate Hope!” He seemed friendly enough.

Makoto was about to respond, but Togami beat him to it, “Listen Remnant, I don’t care what you’re here for, but your demand has been met, and you are to be taken in Future Foundation custody right no-”

Nagito tilted his head, “I’m sorry who are you again?” Togami’s eyes widened, and he tried to say something, but Nagito beat him to it, “I requested the Ultimate Hope’s presence. Not yours.” He turned to Kyoko, “You can stay, seeing as how you will most likely be marrying him.” Makoto went red again. Nagito turned back to Togami, “So shut up, or be a good boy and walk away.” Togami was actually stunned into silence.

Kyoko gazed cautiously at Nagito, “Why are you here…”

Nagito chuckled, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to check on Jaki! I do care about the girl after all!”

Kyoko squinted, “You care about her talent, not her. She isn’t here anyways.”

Nagito nodded, “Correct...Is what I would have said three years ago. I’m still ashamed it took me that long to realize...But I do care about the girl…” He looked down at his left hand, flexing his fingers, “She saved me from despair after all.”

Togami started to ask who Jaki was, but was hushed. Makoto raised an eyebrow, “Jaki...saved you…?”

Nagito smiled, “I’m sure you know. The remnants cut off body parts and replaced them with Junko’s to keep her with them forever.”

Kyoko nodded, “Correct...They have all been very vocal with what part they have as well...Except for you actually.”

Nagito slid his jacket off, and pointed to his left arm, showing a faded scar, “I had her left arm. For a grand total of an hour twenty minutes. Jaki sliced it clean off, and stepped on it. I got my old arm back,...and the remnants didn’t trust me with another part, which I didn’t want anyways.” He put his jacket back on.

Kyoko murmed, “She sliced the arm...clean off?”

Nagito chuckled, “She was always a mini Mukuro. Wanted nothing to be more like her aunt and father.” He looked past them, “So where is she?” Togami just looked lost, he truly had no idea what was going on.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, a bit scared to make Nagito mad, even if he most likely wouldn’t dare harm him, “I put her to bed, it was late after all.”

Nagito seemed to accept that, “As a good father should. I’m glad to see you accepted that role to eagerly. However...I know she is here, even if you don’t. Come on out Jaki.” He clapped his hands.

Kyoko began to say, that she wasn’t here, when the trunk of the limousine popped open. Bright red eyes peered out at the four. Makoto facepalmed, “Jaki…”

“Yes dad?” Jaki responded.

Makoto crossed his arms, “Didn’t I put you in bed?”

“I’m sorry dad…” Jaki murmured.

Makoto walked over, and picked her up, carrying her back. He turned to Togami, “Oh yea, this was the surprise. Turns out I have a daughter.”

Jaki waved as she was set down, “Hello!” Togami couldn’t even say anything if he wanted, he was too shocked.

Nagito kneeled down, a smile on his face, “And how is my little Hope doing?”

Jaki walked up to Nagito, and threw her arms around him in a hug, “What are you doing all the way out here? You know the others would hurt you if they found out.”

Nagito hugged her back, “Well I had to make sure a certain girl’s reunion with her father went well.”

Jaki laughed, “It went great! Just like I hoped for!” Makoto smiled to himself.

Nagito smiled as well, “Well Jaki, just keep on hoping, you’re with your father! The Ultimate Hope himself! You’ll learn more about hope from him then I could ever teach you!”

Jaki raised an eyebrow, “You mean what Izuru allowed you to teach me.”

Nagito shifted slightly, “Ah yes...Izuru did limit a lot of my teachings…But it doesn’t matter, because you are a fine young lady without a trace of despair...” Nagito paused, before laughing out loud.

Jaki frowned, “Nagito...You know it scares me when you laugh…”

Nagito stopped, “Oh...Oh sorry! Please excuse me I just realized it! You are Ultimate despair! You brought despair to the remnants by choosing hope! Oh the irony! Wait, did I use the right type of irony?”

Kyoko nodded, “Situational irony. You’re good.” Togami and Makoto turned to her, “What? It’s always bothered me when people use the word irony incorrectly.”

Makoto shook his head, “So...All you wanted to do was just check on Jaki?”

Nagito shrugged, “Pretty much. I wanted to make sure you were an acceptable father. You are probably aware that Izuru has been watching you since you took Jaki into your care.”

Makoto thought about Jaki’s pre made room, “Yea...I had a hunch.”

Togami now spoke, “Okay! What is going on! Who is that girl! Why does she keep calling you her father!”

Kyoko opened her mouth but Nagito shook his head, “Please! Allow me! I am the one who helped raise her the past five years.” He quickly explained to Togami who Jaki was, and everything that had gone up to this point.

Togami just stared, dumbfounded. He finally turned to Makoto, “You. You have a KID!?”

Makoto sighed, “If I had a dollar for every time I heard that today...I would have seven dollars.”

Kyoko sighed, “We can discuss this later.” She turned to Nagito, “We can’t ignore the crimes you have committed however. We are taking you in.”

Nagito shrugged, “I mean, I was at the base most of the time taking care of Jaki. I...I technically never did anything other than be associated with them. Even at that...They never really grouped me with them...So in a way...I’m not a member and can’t be held to their crimes.”

Togami scoffed, “No way that’s true!”

Nagito smiled, “Tell you what. I’ll come back with you, but if you can’t find a single crime I committed, or one time the remnants said i was with them...You let me go. Not like I really wanna hang around all that despair anyways…”

Togami, in his overconfidence smirked, “Deal!”

Jaki pouted, “You still got brainwashed by her video!”

Nagito groaned, “Fiiiiiine. I’ll go to therapy if he can’t find anything on me.”

Jaki smiled, “Deal!” And that was that. Nagito got into a Future Foundation truck and was hauled away. Togami later got news it crashed and Nagito escaped, but that Nagito just walked to the front doors of Future Foundation headquarters anyways. Togami had more important things to deal with.

-

“You are not keeping that girl at OUR house.” Togami frowned.

Toko stuttered, “W-What M-Master said!”

Makoto frowned, “Togami...She’s my daughter!”

Togami sighed, “Look at her eyes! She is in despair!”

Jaki pouted, “Hey! That’s my natural eye color! Don’t be rude!”

Togami continued, “She is Junko Enoshima’s daughter!”

Asahina countered, “She is also Makoto’s daughter! You know, Ultimate Hope?!”

Kyoko sighed, “Let’s put it to a vote.”

Togami frowned, “That’s not fair, you know you would win!”

Kyoko smirked slightly, “I know. The girl really doesn’t have a bad bone in her body.”

Jaki smiled, “Thanks Kyoko!”

Makoto crossed his arms, “She won’t cause a single problem.”

Togami scoffed, “Give one reason why I should let her stay.”

Kyoko simply stated, “Makoto banned Yasuhiro from smoking in the house. The smell of pot will be gone for good soon.”

Togami was silent, “...Very well. If she can keep that buffoon from making the complex smell like drugs, I suppose that is a decent enough reason.”

Yasuhiro whined, “Oh come on! Why am I always the butt of everything!”

Togami finally admitted, “I guess from what I have seen, she seems to be a personality copy of you Naegi. Whether or not that is a good thing remains to be unseen.”

Komaru shook her head, “Always gotta get the jab at someone don’t you.”

Togami said nothing, and returned to his room. Makoto knelt down next to Jaki, “Now, when i put you to bed you have to stay in bed. You could have gotten hurt.”

Jaki leaned from side to side, “I know! But I wanted to see Nagito!”

Makoto chuckled, and ruffled her hair, “All right...Off to bed with you.”

Jaki smiled wide, “Okay dad! Love you!” She skipped off to bed.

Makoto turned around to everyone smiling. Makoto shrugged, “What? I’m a father.” he smiled and laughed.

Toko turned to Komaru, “C-Congrats. You aren’t the c-childish one anymore.”

Komaru bit her lip, “Having the title of most childish taken from me by the actual child seems more like an insult than anything Toko.” Everyone shared a good laugh at that, except Kyoko, who just smiled instead.

-

Nagito sat alone in the holding cell. He was smiling to himself. He looked up, “Hello Izuru.” Red eyes stared down at him.

“I am surprised you gave yourself up.”

Nagito shrugged, “We both know I haven’t done anything to cause despair...I basically just stayed home. They got nothing on me.”

“...You want to leave it all behind?”

Nagito paused, “I suppose I do. Causing despair so a bright hope can overcome it really is tempting however... ”

“...Jaki’s Hope weakened the brainwashing.”

Nagito chuckled, “Yes...Yes it did. She made me agree to therapy as well...So maybe once I’m out I can actually be a functional person again.”

“I doubt that.”

Nagito leaned against the wall, “Yea, you’re right. But hey...For the upcoming battle...I want to be on the Ultimate Hope’s side. What will you do Izuru? The remnants still have her AI after all. You did make that promise...”

“I can confirm that Makoto did once again bring up the idea of the Jabberwock island simulator…So a fight with the remnants is inevitable.”

Nagito yawned, “I really would prefer to be left out of it. I think I’m much better of an observer than anything.”

“You might not get that choice.”

Nagito smiled, “But neither will Jaki.”

Izuru was silent for a moment, before, “She is ready for whatever comes her way. The remnants are still fighting amongst themselves after all, and weak with the death of Chisa Yukizome. We have time...Not a lot. But time nonetheless.” 

Nagito frowned, “Did you have to kill my old teacher by the way?”

“Yes.”

Nagito sighed, “You know Chiaki wouldn’t have approved.” 

“...”

Nagito followed that up with, “How much does Jaki know about Chiaki anyways?”

“All she knows was that Chiaki was the remnant’s former classmate, before she was killed by Junko and Mukuro that day.”

Nagito perked up, “Speaking of Mukuro...It’s finally time, isn’t it?”

“You mean the video journals. Yes, they unlocked. Alter Ego will tell Jaki once she is situated in her house.”

Nagito looked up, “I wonder what kinda stuff she left for Jaki.”

“That is for Jaki’s concern only.”

Nagito tinkered with his handcuffs, and they fell off, “Those were bothering me...Anyhow. What is your plan now? You gonna watch over Jaki, or do you plan to return to the remnants.”

“Oh please. I already know what the remnants are doing. How boringly predictable. I will remain here to watch over Jaki.”

Nagito began to lie down, “You probably just ask to sleep at their place. Chisa said they lived in an apartment complex? There are most certainly extra rooms.”

“No.”

Nagito smiled, “Well, my bank accounts are still full I’m pretty sure, so I might rent out one of their rooms for a generous offer once I am out of here.”

“...Whatever.” With that, Izuru vanished.

Nagito smiled, “Take good care of Jaki, Ultimate Hope…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert interesting thing to say here*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Impressing the Unimpressable.

It was late the next day. Makoto and Kyoko were out on a date night, which was almost cancelled, but Jaki insisted they go. She sat in the lounge with Komaru, and the two were playing video games together. They were playing a fighting game, one Jaki had never played. To Komaru’s annoyance, Jaki lost the first game since it was her first time, and then proceeded to completely destroy her each round following that. Komaru joked, “I thought you didn’t have Ultimate Gamer in there?”

Jaki smiled, and tapped her forehead “It’s my analysis, I picked up what to do and what not to do! All I needed was a warm up round.”

Komaru pouted, “Well that doesn’t seem very fair…”

Jaki just laughed, “Let’s do teams then Aunty!” Her smile just radiated joy, and it was clear she was just happy to be with her family.

Komaru laughed with her, “All right, the NPC’s have no chance against us!”

That is when a very annoyed looking Togami stormed in. He was muttering, “Unbelievable…”

Komaru leaned back, “Someone forget to recognize your superiority at work again?” In a clearly sarcastic tone.

Togami scowled, “That happens everyday, i’ve grown used to it.” He slammed a file onto the table, and glared at Jaki, “Your friend has been released, we had nothing on him, and the remnants never said he was with them. That damned smirk as he walked out, I looked like a fool in front of everyone!”

Jaki ignored almost everything, “Nagito it out!?” Togami just made a Tch sound in reply. Jaki continued, “I wanna see him!”

Togami shook his head, “He’s unavailable. Ms. Gekkogahara put all of her work on hold when Nagito came to her for therapy...He’s in her hands, and she doesn’t want him to have any visitors at the moment. And to add insult to injury, she is using funds to ensure his comfort! Bah! How ridiculous!” Jaki smiled, Nagito went to therapy like he had promised...

Komaru interjected, “Aren’t therapy patients supposed to be in comfort…?”

Togami just scoffed again, “I don’t believe I was talking to you.”

Jaki stamped her foot, “Don’t talk to Aunty Komaru like that!”

Togami crossed his arms, “I’ll talk to how I want to, Enoshima.” He said her last name like venom, and it made Jaki wince. She looked down, in shame.

Now Komaru stepped in, “Hey! Don’t bully the girl! She’s eight for crying out loud! Don’t you have any better ways to inflate your ego!?”

Togami was caught off guard by that, “While I will admit the house does no longer reek of drugs, she is still the daughter of Junko Enoshima, and was raised primarily by the Remnants of Despair. I see no reason why all of you have accepted her so easily.”

Komaru picked up Jaki, who was now almost in tears, “Take that back! The poor girl is going to cry! She is Makoto’s daughter and my niece for crying out loud! I won’t let you talk to her like that. You can try to get to know her better before judging her! Ever heard of don’t judge a book by its cover!?”

Togami stood, his arms still crossed, “I will do what I want. As it stands, she is the most dangerous thing in this room.”

Komaru leaned slightly to the right, and said with a smirk, “Even more than her?”

Togami spun around, and saw something that truly horrified him. You see, when he had gotten home last night, Muku was already asleep in Jaki’s room, so he had no idea she even existed. So his first encounter, was the big dog lying on the floor, staring at Togami, death in its eyes. Togami sputtered, “W-Where did that dog come from!?”

Komaru smiled, “She’s Jaki’s dog. And let me say she is such a good girl!” Muku wagged her tail at that. “However...Alter Ego told me that she tends to get...violent when it comes to protecting Jaki. She’s the main reason Yasuhiro threw out all his drugs in fact!”

Togami quickly swallowed any fear that was showing, “We are NOT keeping that MUTT in this house.”

Jaki now screamed, “WHY DON’T YOU STOP BEING SUCH A BIG MEANIE!” Tears streamed down her face. “I-I thought you changed! You seemed so nice at the end of the game…”

Togami sighed, he had made grown men cry of course, it was a favorite hobby of his in fact...But something about making a young girl cry, especially when that young girl was the daughter of one of his closest allies...It didn’t feel right. With great strain, he managed to get out, “Fine. I apologize. Perhaps I still need to observe. Judging a potential ally this soon is a poor choice.”

Komaru rolled her eyes, “Always gotta be pretentious, don’t you?” Togami just rolled his eyes.

Jaki wiped her tears away, sniffling. Muku wandered over, and began to lick Jaki’s face, making her laugh. Finally, Jaki turned and pointed at Togami, “I have decided! You and I are young to be friends!”

Togami facepalmed, “Oh god...It’s Makoto all over again…” He in turn pointed at Jaki, “Very well. You may try, but know it takes a lot to become a comrade with Byakuya Togami! It took years alone for me to even tolerate Kirigiri, who I did not trust, and I trust you even less.”

Komaru braced herself for Jaki to cry when she was told she couldn’t be trusted...But what came out next surprised both her and Togami. Jaki tilted her head, “Why didn’t you trust mom?”

Togami just blinked, “...What.” He shook his head, “What did you just call Kirigiri?”

Jaki smiled, “Mom! Her and dad are in love right? Doesn’t that make her my new mom?”

Togami was silent for a moment, “...Jaki Enoshima if you call Kirigiri, Mom, in front of both her and Makoto while I am watching, consider us friends.” Komaru raised an eyebrow at Togami. Togami just waved her off, “Oh come on. You want to see that as well.” Komaru shrugged, that was true.

-

Togami sat on the couch reading a book. Makoto and Kyoko were still not due to be back for an hour. Komaru was with Toko, thank god, and like hell he was gonna hang out with Donut girl or hippie. He became aware of a presence, and lowered his book. Bright red eyes looked up at him, “Do you want to play Chess?”

Togami raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t you a bit young for chess?”

Jaki shrugged, “I know how to play, and Alter Ego is busy with updates right now. Something about preparing something.”

Togami sighed, and closed his book, why did he have to play babysitter? “Very well..” He took out a chess set, “Just don’t cry when you lose…”

10 minutes later…

“Checkmate!” Jaki slid her rook into place, completely trapping his king. Togami crossed his arms, a bit annoyed he lost to a god damn eight year old. Jaki smiled, “That was fun! You’re really good! One of the best I’ve played!”

Togami accepted the compliment, “Naturally. I have to be able to foresee how the pieces will be played. If some have to be sacrificed, so be it.”

Jaki pointed at the chess set, “I know! I figured it out! You were trying to draw out my offensive pieces with your pawns so they in turn could be taken out! So I merely just went around that, and since your pawns were moved up, your king was largely undefended!”

Togami looked at the set, and realized that she was right. She had managed to slip her two knights, a rook, bishop, and her queen past, and he couldn’t counter it. “Not bad Eno- ...Jaki. Even Kirigiri and I have matches that range hours. You could very well have a future as leader with this type of intellect.”

A female’s voice came from across the room, “I’m glad to see you and the girl are getting along...But isn’t that saying a bit too much? She just won a game of chess…” Asahina stood there, a donut in her hand.

Togami corrected her, “She beat ME in a game of chess. That is no small feat.”

Asahina conceded, “I guess...She is good at a lot of things. She even managed to disarm Sho.”

Togami raised an eyebrow, “Please repeat that.”

Jaki jumped up, “Ooh! I got this! When Sho found out I was an Enoshima, she tried to kill me! So I used my knife and deflected her scissors out of her hand!”

Togami nodded, legitimately impressed, “When you are old enough, if you are interested in a position at Future Foundation, I would be willing to take you under my wing I suppose.”

Asahina shook her head, “Oh no you don’t. You aren’t about to take advantage of her talent.”

Togami shrugged and stood up. He turned to Jaki, “As far as first impressions go, consider me impressed.” With that, he walked off to his room. Jaki hummed happily to herself, as she began to read some manga Komaru had left out, and instantly got into it. Toko shivered somewhere, as if some big threat was coming.

-

Fuyuhiko sat at the table, “...So. As we know. Nagito has been captured, and Jaki and Izuru are god knows where.” Future Foundation had been quick to announce to capture of Nagito, so even with Chisa dead, they still had that at least.

Akane groaned, “I can’t believe he just gave himself up like that!?”

Kazuichi added, “And the camera’s shut off after that car arrived, so we dunno what even happened to him!”

Nekomaru nodded, “Everything has really gone to shit recently.”

Fuyuhuko nodded, “It has. I say we focus all efforts on reclaiming Jaki so we can-”

Ibuki finished, “SO WE CAN KILL HER~!” She instantly got a dirty look from Mikan, Gundham and Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko glared, “I was gonna fuckin say, before I was interupted, continue to raise her.”

Mahiru frowned, “Geez...She had her chance. She chose hope. So now we get to bring her the greatest despair of all~ As well as going against her mother’s wishes.”

Fuyuhiko growled, “Let’s not kill the girl. She is an Enoshima, and we will treat her like we treated her mother.”

Mahiru now smirked, “Oh shut up~ You just see Natsumi in her...Don’t you? You could care less if she was Lady Junko’s daughter...”

Fuyuhiko realized he was reaching for his gun. He stopped himself. He hid his golden eyes with his fedora, “...I’m gonna go get some air. Peko...Please leave me be. I know you only supported to keep Jaki alive because I wanted her alive...You don’t really care.” He left the room, leaving a stunned Peko.

Sonia smiled, “Now that he is gone...Let us who have not lost our way discuss how we can bring despair to her.”

“No despair shall be brought to Young Enoshima while I breathe and stand in this mortal realm!”

Sonia sighed, and turned towards Gundham, “Gundham...Don’t do this right now…” Almost pleading.

Gundham stood firm, “Through all this, she raised her hellhound with the attention she needed. Her mother would have kicked it away without a thought...I am ashamed it took me this long to realize.”

The imposter raised an eyebrow, “What are you saying?”

Gundham stood up, his red and grey eye looking over everyone, “I have lost sight of my way, and was manipulated by that earthly witch. Jaki helped me break from her curse, by showing me even her spawn could care for beasts, while Junko couldn’t.” He then stormed out as well.

Sonia was silent for a moment, before giggling, “Oh the despair of him leaving…” her eyes swirling in despair...which bothered Kazuichi she was going into despair for him leaving.

Teruteru looked back to them, “...Shouldn’t we...you know...Stop him?”

Mikan quietly said, “M-Maybe we should just let them g-go…T-They probably just need some t-time...” She hoped they were doing what she thought they were doing...She wanted to as well...But...She just couldn’t…S-She wouldn’t be accepted by Jaki...She began to cry...W-Why did Jaki hate her…?

Mahiru narrowed her eyes, “You care about Jaki just as much as them. So don’t pretend you are on our side.”

Mikan then ran out, wailing, “I-I’M SORRY!” Tears still streaming from her purple eyes.

Everyone ignored Peko, since she was indifferent. The continued to discuss what was going on, when they heard the car rev. They ran to the window, only in time to see a Jeep roar out of the garage. Three people clearly in it. Peko gasped, “Y-Young Master!”

Sonia frowned, “Oh dear...This is certainly a problem…”

Multiple Monokuma were sent out, as well as the remnants themselves, but none were able to locate the jeep. It didn’t help that their best tracker, was one of the people escaping. And all of Gundham’s animals had just vanished as well. Fuyuhiko’s soldiers, had just straight up left. And a big chunk of medical supplies were missing...The remnants knew they didn’t have much time left...They had already lost Chisa, Nagito, and Izuru. And now Fuyuhiko, Gundham and Mikan all went rogue…And now they had to tell that to Junko’s AI.

-

“Hi Mom! Hi Dad! How was your date!?” Jaki bounced up and down the moment Makoto and Kyoko walked back in. Togami stifled a laugh. Yasuhiro didn’t stifle a laugh. Asahina and Komaru giggled at Jaki’s cuteness. Toko grunted something.

Makoto smiled, “Heya Jaki! How’s my little girl!” It took a moment, “W-Wait what?”

Kyoko meanwhile had just stopped. They had known her for years now, and she never really expressed emotion beyond the extremely rare smile. Even Makoto, who she regularly expressed emotion around now, hadn’t gotten much. Jaki flipped that table in those two words. Hi Mom. Kyoko’s face wed a shade of red nobody had ever seen on her face, and she stuttered, actually stuttered, “M-Mom?”

Even Togami had a hard time controlling his laughter, “Kyoko...Are you blushing?”

Kyoko tried, keyword tried, to compose herself, “N-No I am most certainly not.”

Makoto leaned over, and kissed her cheek, “Don’t worry. You look cute when you blush.”

Jaki beamed, “Mom you look so pretty in that dress! Did you have a good time with Dad?”

Kyoko now hid her face, “Yes, I had a nice time with Makoto. I am going to get changed out of this dress.” She hurriedly walked to her room, before slamming the door.

Makoto turned to Togami, “As cute as that was, did you put Jaki up to that?”

Togami smiled, “She was already calling Kirigiri mom. I said I wanted to be there when she did it, and that if she did, I would consider friendship.” He looked at his phone, “I am never going to let her live this down.”

Komaru smirked, and held up her own phone, “I have a lot of stuff of you and Toko that I could release you know…”

Togami scowled, “Fine. I’ll never bring it up again. You better delete that.”

Makoto kneeled down next to Jaki, “Sweetie...As cute as that was...Kyoko isn’t your mom…”

Jaki frowned, “But...You two love eachother...And...Since you’re my dad...Doesn’t that make her my mom?”

Makoto sighed, “Well...I haven’t gotten married to her yet, so she isn’t your mom just yet.”

“Yet~?” Komaru giggled.

Makoto shook his head, “N-No! T-That’s not what I meant!”

Komaru held up a receipt, “Then why is there a receipt for wedding rings in the house?”

Makoto went wide eyed, “Where did you get that!?”

Komaru rolled her eyes, “When I was with Jaki, today, we were playing hide and seek. Probably best not to hide this in the plant next time.”

Jaki smiled, “That’s why I’m calling her mom! Because she is gonna be my mom soon!”

Makoro sighed, “She’s the Ultimate Detective, where am I supposed to hide stuff!?” Komaru nodded, Makoto was pretty limited in hiding spots.

Makoto frowned, “Just...Just don’t tell her, okay?”

Jaki nodded. Togami nodded as well, he could respect that at least. Asahini and Toko had already left, so they didn’t hear that. Jaki tilted her head, “Why haven’t you asked her yet?”

Makoto sighed, “Well...Things are a bit complicated right now…” Togami and Komaru shared a glance...They knew he was talking about Jaki. Judging by the look on Jaki’s face, she figured it out as well.

Jaki looked down, “I’m sorry dad…”

Makoto rubbed Jaki’s hair, “Jaki...It isn’t your fault. I just need to give Kyoko a bit more time is all.”

Jaki yawned, “Okay...Promise I’m not a problem?”

Makoto smiled, “You aren’t, and will never be a problem Jaki. Why don’t you go to bed, you seem tired.”

Jaki sleepily smiled, “Okay dad...Love you.” She turned around and ran to her room, Muku getting up and trotting after her.

Makoto looked down at himself, “I better go get changed myself…” He left, and went to go get changed out of his tuxedo.

Komaru looked over at Togami once Makoto was out of the room, “You’re already going to plan their wedding, aren’t you?”

Togami crossed his arms and grinned, “Of course I am. I call few friends, so the ones I do have won’t have a peasant wedding.”

Komaru laughed, “That’s one way to put it.” She stood up, “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go tuck my niece in.”

Komaru walked into Jaki’s room to be greeted, “Hi Aunty Komaru!” Jaki beamed as she sat on her bed.

Komaru smiled, as Jaki slid under the covers, “Alright, get a good night sleep okay?”

Jaki yawned, and curled up under the covers, “Night Aunty…” She closed her eyes.

With a smile, Komaru closed the door, “Night Jaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Togami is impressed, and oh, what are you silly remnants planning?


	12. A day with Kyoko

Jaki opened her eyes with a yawn, stretching out. She sat up, before lying back down mumbling, “I wanna sleep more today…” While yes, Izuru had got her on a sleep plan, he was no longer here to enforce it, so she could get more sleep...right?

She got about 15 more minutes before she was awoken by Muku scratching at the door...Oh yea, Izuru somehow managed to get her on a wake up plan as well. Jaki was pretty sure that was intentional on his part, since she would have to let Muku out, therefor, waking up fully herself. She rolled out of bed. She was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe, and rabbit slippers. She stumbled over to the door, and let Muku out. Muku trotted over to her bathroom outside to do her thing, Gundham had helped train Muku so she would go the bathroom all in one spot, a lot easier for cleaning.

Jaki stumbled downstairs still half asleep. She made sure Muku got out the recently installed doggy door. She yawned, and walked over to the couch. She flopped down onto it, and pulled a blanket over her, and curled into a ball.

A few more minutes passed, before she heard a voice, “Jaki?” Jaki made a small hole in the blanket, so that only her eye was poking out. Two purple eyes stared back at her.

Jaki pulled the blanket back a little more so now both of her bright red eyes stared at Kyoko, “Hi mom!”

Jaki noticed again, a small flush of embarrassment, but Kyoko hadn’t outright said no...Kyoko sat down next to Jaki, “What are you doing up?”

Kyoko couldn’t really see Jaki as most of her was hidden, “It’s not that early...”

Kyoko nodded, “I just assumed someone around your age would be sleeping in.”

Jaki now shoved the blanket off, her brown hair a mess, although her ahoge somehow seemed untouched… “Muku needed to be let out! So I can’t sleep.”

Kyoko stared at Jaki for a moment before commenting, “Your hair is a mess.”

Jaki felt it, “I guess it is a bit poofy…”

Kyoko stood up and walked away. She came back after a moment with a brush in her hand, “Here, let’s take care of that bed hair…” Jaki sat on Kyoko’s lap as she began to brush her hair. “So, I know you have only been here a day so far, not counting the night you arrived, but what do you think of the apartment?”

Jaki tried to stay still, but still rocked a bit, “Everyone has been really nice! I love it here!” Kyoko finally put the brush down. Her hair was now put down nice and flat. Kyoko waited for Jaki to move, but she didn’t. Jaki leaned against Kyoko, “Hey...Mom?”

Kyoko bit her lip, “Yes Jaki?”

Jaki smiled, “Can I have a braid like yours?”

Kyoko blinked for a moment, “How come you want one?”

Jaki giggled, “Because it looks pretty on you! I want one!”

Kyoko felt a smile come onto her face, “Alright. Let’s go find a mirror, I can teach you so you don’t forget.”

-

Makoto walked into the bathroom yawning. He was met with Jaki and Kyoko. Jaki waved, “Hi dad!” He couldn’t see Jaki, as Kyoko’s back blocked his view, even if she was kneeling.

Makoto raised an eyebrow, “What are you two doing.”

Kyoko stood up and turned around, “Take a look.” Makoto peeked around and saw Jaki. Jaki now had a braid identical to Kyoko on the right side of her head, near the top of it, Mukuro’s ribbon held it in place.

Jaki did a little twirl, “What do you think dad?”

Makoto laughed, “I like it.” He stroked Jaki’s hair as she ran up and gave him a hug. Makoto looked up at Kyoko, a more serious look on his face, “Can you watch Jaki today?”

Kyoko was caught off guard. “Excuse me?”

Makoto sighed, “Yea, I know. I just woke up to a text from Gekkogahara. Nagito was talking about Jaki, without mentioning her name, but he mentioned my name. She thinks I might be able to help Nagito return to sanity, so she asked me to come in.”

Kyoko frowned, “What about Komaru?”

Makoto shook his head, “Already asked her. She’s having a girl’s day with Toko.”

“What about Togami or Asahini?” Kyoko pondered aloud.

“Working.” Was all Makoto said.

Kyoko asked, “And you can’t take her with you?”

Makoto shook his head again, “I would prefer Gekkogahara to not know about Jaki just yet.”

“Yasuhi- Never mind.” Kyoko stopped mid thought.

Jaki did another little twirl, “I don’t mind spending the day with mom!” She looked at Kyoko, “W-Wait...Do you not want to be with me?”

Kyoko didn’t know what to say, but Makoto stepped in, “Jaki...Izuru told you about us...So you should know Kyoko has a hard time getting to trust people.” Kyoko shifted uncomfortably, but that was the truth after all. Even if it hurt to say it, after all this time, Kyoko hadn’t let anyone else get as close to her as Makoto had.

Jaki perked back up, “Okay then! I want Mom to be able to like and trust me!”

Makoto looked Kyoko in the eyes, “You don’t mind, do you?”

Kyoko looked down to Jaki, before looking back at Makoto, “I don’t mind.

Makoto gave a sigh of relief, “Thank you Kyoko…” With that, he went to a different bathroom, and changed. Following that, he quickly left. Leaving the two girls on their own.

-

Kyoko sat in a chair next to Jaki at the kitchen table. Jaki was happily eating some cheerios, which seemed to be her favorite. Kyoko herself picked at an omelet, but she wasn’t very hungry, she was focused on the big problem at hand. She had no idea how to take care of a child, and she had to watch one the entire day. Granted, Jaki already had proven her intelligence. So perhaps it wouldn’t be so hard for them to get along...She was brought out of her thoughts by the clink of a spoon. Jaki smiled as she set her now finished bowl in the sink. She turned to Kyoko, “What do you want to do Mom?”

Kyoko thought for a moment, “...Well...I need to pick something up from the mall...So why don’t we go do that, it will be nice to walk around for a bit.”

Jaki blinked, “What’s a mall…?”

Kyoko paused, “You don’t know what a mall is?”

Jaki shrugged, “Izuru never told me what a mall was. I rarely went outside due to how much of a target our base was...And Izuru stopped taking me out when I was almost kidnapped.”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, “Kidnapped…?” 

Jaki nodded, “Yea, some big meanies grabbed me, and tried to take me away. Izuru and I were playing hide and seek, so I knew he was rushing to save me. It was Muku who saved me however…” Jaki turned as Muku walked back inside. “...I don’t like when people die. Even if they are bad…”

Kyoko was silent for a moment, before speaking, “...You’ve had a tough life Jaki.”

Jaki looked down, but nodded, “...I never had a friend. I pushed the remnants away because they wanted despair...And Izuru and Nagito were more of my caretakers. I couldn’t even talk to Alter Ego, since I could only speak to her with Izuru so she didn’t get confiscated. The only companion I always had was Muku.” She scratched her dog’s head.

Kyoko just took all that in, and at that moment, she saw herself. Young, alone, no friends. Kyoko knew what it was like to be sheltered. She didn’t want...no...she couldn’t let Jaki go through that. Kyoko smiled, “...Well. The mall is a large shopping center. There are lots of fun little shops and stores to visit.” She placed her gloved hand on Jaki’s hand, “I don’t want you to feel like you are trapped or being sheltered anymore.”

A bright smile came onto Jaki’s face, only outmatched by the one she had on her face when Jaki reunited with her dad, “I-I would love that…” Jaki began to tear up, she was so happy…

Kyoko wiped at Jaki’s eyes, “We have a fun day ahead of us. Why don’t you get out of that bathrobe.”

Jaki pouted, “But it’s so fluffy…” She ran off and went to go get changed despite what she just said. Kyoko sat back in the chair, and thought. Izuru had taught her...But it was up to Makoto...No...Makoto and herself to truly raise Jaki. To give her a good life, one far away from despair and sorrow. Kyoko had to wonder, with her analytical talent...What could she even teach her…? She smiled, and shook her head to herself. It didn’t matter actually. What mattered was that Jaki had a good home. She stood up herself, and went to go change into something more casual.

-

The automatic doors opened, and the two stepped through. Despite it still being late Summer, Jaki was in her usual dark skirt, and green and black jacket. Kyoko was wearing jeans and a simple white T-Shirt. Jaki looked around in awe at all the people. Kyoko smiled, she had probably never even seen this many people before, and this was a good introduction...She doubted the world would ever heal from the tragedy, but it was good for Jaki to see what her mother had done wasn’t completely irreversible. Kyoko had to hold Jaki’s hand to keep her from running off she was so excited. Kyoko knelt down, “Let’s go take care of what I need to do, and then we can look around.”

Jaki nodded, a wide smile on her face as she took everything in. Kyoko walked into a store, and Jaki followed. Jaki was instantly enamored by all the shiny jewelry. “Mom! Look at all the pretty necklaces and rings!”

Kyoko smiled, and turned to the receptionist lady, “Hello, I’m here for the rings?” That caught Jaki’s attention.

The receptionist smiled, “Ah yes, Kyoko Kirigiri right?” She took out a small box. “Here they are.” She looked at Jaki, “Hun, if this man still agrees to marry you while you already have a kid, he is definitely a keeper.”

Kyoko winced, and Jaki knew she had been trying to hide the rings purpose, “She isn’t my biological daughter. She is actually…” She struggled to find the words to hint away from marriage, before giving up, “She is the daughter of the man I plan to marry.”

The woman’s attitude changed, “Hun, single fathers are the unspoken heros of the world. I won’t ask, but I assume the tragedy took her biological mother’s life. Treat her well.”

Kyoko coughed, “In a way…” She finished the purchase, and walked out, holding Jaki’s hand. She didn’t say a word. She sat down in the food court, and got a slice of pizza for Jaki, and a coffee for herself. As Jaki began to nibble on the pizza, Kyoko sighed, “Listen...Makoto doesn’t hear about this, okay?”

Jaki giggled, “It makes me happy you love dad so much!” Jaki of course knew Makoto was planning to propose as well, but she did promise not to say anything.

Kyoko smiled, “...I guess I will be your mother soon.” She and Jaki giggled at that. Kyoko checked her phone, it was just a little bit before lunch, “Asahina wants to do swimming lessons with her, so why don’t we get you a bathing suit?”

Jaki tilted her head, “What’s that?”

Kyoko sipped on her coffee, “It’s special clothing you wear when you go swimming.”

Jaki nodded, “Okie!”

The two walked into the various clothing stores. They finally settled on a one-piece swimsuit with little frills on the side by her legs. Jaki carried it in her own little bag. Kyoko and Jaki continued walking through the mall. A specific store caught Kyoko’s eye. A book store. She walked in, and began to browse. Jaki picked up a fictional story about a knight and began to read. It amused Kyoko since it was a middle school aged book. Kyoko grabbed her own book, a mystery novel, and began to walk towards where Jaki was sitting. She stopped. She was standing next to the educational section. Kyoko wandered in. She grabbed a few math, history, and science books. Jaki did need an education after all, and Alter Ego would probably be more than willing to help Jaki learn. She put them in a bag so she could check them out later, and sat next to Jaki, and just began to read with her. Kyoko doesn’t know when, but at some point, Jaki leaned against her shoulder as they both read their books.

-

Kyoko finally closed her book. She turned to Jaki, who was already on the third book in the series she picked up. Kyoko picked out the next several books in the series for Jaki, and checked out. The reception man smiled at the two, “Just a little mother daughter time?”

Kyoko now smiled, as she held Jaki’s hand, “Yes.” With that, the two walked out. Kyoko’s phone buzzed.

“I’m home, where are you two?” -Makoto

Kyoko quickly texted back, “Mall. Having a mother daughter day.”

“I’m glad you had fun, I can watch Jaki now” -Makoto

Kyoko looked down at Jaki who returned her look with a smile. Kyoko texted back, “I think I want to spend a little more time with her.”

“Alright. Have fun you two!” -Makoto

Kyoko put her phone away, “So, you like animals right?”

Jaki bounced up. “I love animals! Gundham taught me so much about them! So many big ones!”

Kyoko smiled, “I understand he used more dangerous animals…”

Jaki tilted her head, “Aren’t they all like that…?”

Kyoko shook her head, “Come on, I want to take you somewhere.” The two got into Kyoko’s car, and drove off.

-

“Welcome to the city park.” Kyoko stepped out of the car. Jaki looked around at all the trees and paths.

“Wow! This is cool!” Jaki exclaimed. Kyoko began to walk off, and Jaki followed her. Finally...Jaki saw it. A large natural pond. Jaki’s eyes lit up, “It’s beautiful!” Kyoko held her finger to her lips. Jaki covered her mouth, and looked. Then she saw it. A whole flock of ducks, geese, and swans, all swimming in the water. Turtles resting on the shore and on sunny rocks. The reflection of Koi underneath the water’s surface.

Kyoko smiled, “Not all animals are big and mean...Some are small, except for the geese. They are mean.” Kyoko pointed across the pond at the walkway where a boy was being chased by a goose. Jaki giggled. The two sat at a bench overlooking the entire lake, watching the animals do their thing, and the trees and plants around them flow in the gentle breeze. Kyoko felt Jaki lean against her once more. A few minutes passed, and Kyoko realized Jaki had fallen asleep. Kyoko smiled, and pulled her book out of her bag. She began to read, as Jaki dozed peacefully against her shoulder.

-

Jaki’s eyes slowly opened with a yawn. She lazily blinked a few times. She felt something shift around her. “Finally awake?” Jaki’s eyes adjusted to the light, the sun was setting, and a pretty orange glow wast cast over the lake.

Jaki looked over at Kyoko, who was putting her book away. Jaki mumbled, “I’m sorry...I didn’t meant to fall asleep…”

Kyoko finished packing up, and helped the sleepy girl to her feet, “Don’t worry. You have had a very stressful week. I am glad you are getting some much needed rest.”

Kyoko led Jaki back to the car, and once she was inside, drove off. Jaki smiled, “I had a lot of fun today mom...Thank you.”

Kyoko smiled, “I had a nice time too Jaki. Why don’t we get some food?”

Jaki cried out in joy, “Yay!” Kyoko giggled at that.

The two went inside a small fast food restaurant. Jaki ordered a bacon burger, and Kyoko ordered a salad. The two ate together, and just began to casually talk. Kyoko brought up the topic of clothing at one point, “So, you have a lot of outfits, but how come you have multiple outfits of that one?”

Jaki looked down, “I’ve worn this the past 5 years, not the same size of course! It’s my favorite. Sure, I have a lot of pretty dresses...But I like this better! It just feels right! I combined Dad’s old outfit and Aunty Mukuro’s outfit! That way there was always a way I could be like them!” She played with her braid, “And now I will always have a part of you with me!”

Kyoko nodded, “I see...I’m glad you see it that way.” Kyoko finished her salad and watched as Jaki enjoyed her burger. She realized it was pretty funny. It had taken a long time for her to open up to people, and she still didn’t to anyone outside her friend group. Yet...Here Jaki was, who got her to smile at her within two days. She really was like Makoto, and she hoped that never changed. Jaki finished after a few minutes, and now the two drove back to their home.

-

Jaki ran in as Kyoko opened the door. Makoto was sitting on the couch along with Toko and Komaru. They were watching a movie. Makoto stood up and walked over, wrapping Jaki in a hug, “Did you have a good time today?”

Jaki squealed, “Today was so much fun!”

Makoto laughed, “Alright, why don’t you go take a bath, you’ve had a long day.” Jaki ran upstairs to her room. Her bathroom was a part Makoto hadn’t checked out the first time, but it turns out Izuru had put several things in there as well. A non slip shower mat for inside the tub, and a shower mat to step onto when she was done. She had some pretty shower curtains with a fancy design, and her toiletries were all there.

Kyoko smiled, “Your daughter loves to read.”

Makoto nodded, “I see. I’m glad. I hope it wasn’t too much today.”

Kyoko kissed Makoto’s cheek, “Actually, I quite enjoyed it. She really is nice to be around.” With that, she went upstairs to take a shower as well.

Makoto sat back down, Komaru smirked, “Well, seems like Jaki’s future mother is getting along with her.”

Makoto playfully punched her, and went back to relaxing...That all changed that night.

As it turns out, when your daughter takes several naps that day, she probably won’t go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's forget about everything going on, and let's just have a few cute chapters, okay?


	13. A day with Asahina

“It’s cold…”

Asahina sighed as Jaki barely dipped her toe into the water, “Jaki, it’s always cold when you first touch the water. You just have to jump in and get to it! Don’t actually jump in, I know you can’t swim…” Asashina was sitting on the edge of the pool. Jaki was shivering, a bit nervous, and Makoto may have gone a bit overboard on safety...Jaki was wearing two arm floaties, and had a tube around her stomach, along with a green pair of goggles. Asahina was almost offended. She was the Ultimate Swimmer! She was of course trained as a lifeguard… “Jaki...You won’t learn how to swim if you don’t even get into the water…”

Jaki stared nervously at the water. She turned to Asahina, “Can you swim…? I wanna watch...”

The request struck Asahina as odd, but sure, “Okie, but you better not run off!” She jumped into the water, probably splashing Jaki a bit. She quickly swam from one side of the pool and back. “There? See?”

Jaki had been watching the entire time, and she could tell her staring kinda creeped Asahina out. She nodded, “Okay! I think I got it!” With that, she jumped in. Asahina noticed too late she had taken the floaties and tube off.

Submerged. No air. Panic. Flailing. 

She felt herself lifted from the water. Jaki coughed out water, as she opened her eyes. Asahina was frowning at her, a worried expression on her face. Jaki was set back on the ledge, where Asahina scolded her, “What were you thinking! You just jumped into the deep end!”

Jaki looked at her arms, “But...I saw you do it...I should be able to do it too…”

Asahina sighed, “I don’t care if you have analytical powers or whatever. Swimming is more than just waving your arms and moving. You have to focus on keeping yourself buoyant, while also moving yourself.”

Jaki tilted her head, “...Oh.”

Asahina picked Jaki up, “You’re about four feet tall...Let’s bring you over to the three feet zone. That should be a good place to practice.” She carefully lowered Jaki into the water, making sure Jaki had her floaties on this time, and guided her towards the shallow end of the pool.

Once there, Jaki floated in the tube, and looked to Asahina for further instruction, “So...Now what?”

Asahina sighed, “First of all, lose the floatie around your waist.”

Jaki pouted, “But dad gave it to me!”

Asahina mentally facepalmed, “Yes, but it will hinder your ability to learn, you can still use the arm floaties however.” After a bit more back and forth, Jaki finally took it off. Asahina had to admit, it would have been kinda cute if it also wasn’t slightly tedious…

Jaki stood on her tippy toes, trying to keep as much as her above the water, “What now…?”

Asahina held out her hands, “Take my hands.” Jaki did as she was told, curious to how this would help her swim. “Now, I’m going to start stepping backwards, all I need you to do is kick your legs, k?”

Jaki nodded, “Okie…” Asahina slowly back to walk backwards and Jaki felt her body dragging. She began to kick, and felt her body slowly rise.

Asahina smiled, “Good! Just keep doing that until you feel comfortable with it!” The continued that for the next half hour. There wasn’t a lot of talking, as Asahina could tell Jaki was really focusing on her task. There was something Asahina did notice however, and that was Jaki was learning and picking this up really quickly. She summed it to her analytic ability. Perhaps all she needed was practice?

-

Jaki and Asahina sat in the hot tub, taking a small break. Asahina wasn’t all that tired...at all, but she could tell Jaki was wearing down. Jaki claimed to have amazing endurance, and Asahina didn’t doubt that, but doing the wrong thing in the water would easily tire anyone out, even Asahina. Jaki sighed, “This is so warm…”

Asahina nodded in agreement, “Nothing beats the relaxation of the hot tub after a session in the water…”

The two turned around in surprise as they heard a sudden splash coming from the pool. Jaki and Asahina both broke out into laughter as they saw Muku swimming around in the water. Jaki called Muku over, “Muku! You’re all wet now!” Muku climbed out of the water, and shook, spraying water droplets everywhere. Jaki and Asahina both ducked under water to avoid the barrage. Muku trotted over, and licked Jaki’s face as she resurfaced, and she broke into a fit of giggles. Muku then just sat down on the hot tub edge, as if relaxing with the two girls.

Asahina smiled, but didn’t try to pet Muku. Muku only tolerated Asahina after all. Instead she just commented, “I didn’t know your dog liked to swim!”

Jaki turned back, “Me either! You learn something new every day!”

Asahina suddenly looked deep in thought, “Wait...Was it her using the pool? Every time I get back from work, there was always water leading away from the pool…” Both heads turned to Muku, who was lying down at this point.

Jaki giggled, “Maybe? Who knows…”

Asahina smiled, “Well, how about we have some donuts and get back to swimming?” Jaki tilted her head in her usual fashion, and Asahina knew a question was coming, but nothing could have prepared her for what Jaki said next.

“What’s a donut?”

Asahina froze, “What?”

Jaki continued, “What’s a donut? I don’t think we ever had them at the compound…”

Asahina grabbed Jaki and pulled her out of the hot tub...and immediately let go once Muku began to growl. Jaki gave a quick stern look at Muku, and she stopped, and went back to lying down. Asahina turned to Jaki, “You have not LIVED, until you have eaten a donut! The soft chewy texture, the sweet glaze! Donuts are perfect, and you haven’t lived until you had one!”

Jaki’s eyes lit up in awe, “I want one! I want one!”

Asahina did a fist pump, “That’s the spirit!” Asahina bolted to the kitchen, still dripping wet. Makoto was watching a movie with Kyoko while Jaki had her swimming lesson.

Kyoko frowned, “Asahina...did you even bother drying off?” She watched as Asahina dripped water everywhere as she rummaged through the cupboard.

Asahina didn’t even look back, “NO TIME TO TALK! MAKOTO! YOUR DAUGHTER HAS NEVER HAD DONUTS!” She grabbed a large box, and ran back.

Makoto and Kyoko just stared for a moment. Makoto turned to Kyoko, “...What?”

Asahina returned to the pool room. Jaki was sitting at the edge, looking up, an excited gleam in her eyes, “Oh! Dad told me to stay away from those boxes, he said they were yours!”

Asahina nodded, “Correct...But I don’t mind sharing!” Asahina opened the box to reveal a dozen donuts, all with different types of frosting and toppings. Asahina grabbed a glazed jelly filled donut and bit into it.

Jaki just stared at the donuts for a moment, before looking at Asahina, “Aren’t these just bagels?”

Asahina froze, and genuinely looked offended, “No! These are far better than bagels! They are so sweet! So soft! Perfect!” 

Jaki looked down at the box, before grabbed a white frosted donut with rainbow sprinkles on it. She bit into it, and chewed. Her eyes lit up like small little stars, and she took another bite, and quickly finished the whole thing in 30 seconds. She looked at at Asahina, “That was so yummy!”

Asahina smiled, “Wasn’t that the best thing you ever tasted!?”

Jaki bit her lip, “...Do you want an honest answer to that…?”

Asahina pouted, “...I mean I guess you lived with the Ultimate Chef for most of your life…”

Jaki smiled, “It was still really good! Can I have another?” Asahina nodded, and for the next 20 minutes, the two just ate donuts and talked.

-

Jaki eased back into the water, Asahina waiting in the shallow end for her. Jaki looked up, “So...What now…?”

Asahina gently grabbed Jaki’s sides, “Now, You are going to kick like we did before, and move your arms like you saw me do.” Asahina has shown Jaki how she swam, so Jaki remembered perfectly.

Jaki nodded, “Okay…” Jaki fit her goggles over her eyes.

Asahina helped position Jaki, “Just start when you’re ready, okay?”

Jaki began to kick, and use her arms to move her forwards. Asahina just moved with her to help keep her body above the water. Asahina nodded as Jaki did the correct swimming strokes. She let her swim around the shallow area for the next 15 minutes or so. Jaki then stopped, “Asahina...Can I try on my own?”

Asahina set Jaki down so she was floating in the water, “Alright, if you say so.” She slowly let go. Jaki floated for a moment, before she began to kick. She began to slowly move through the water. In just a minute, she was slowly swimming through the water. Asahina watched, a wide smile on her face.

Jaki climbed out of the pool after a few minutes, “I did it! I swam! I really did it!”

Asahina held out her hand for a high five, “Yes you did!”

Jaki high fived Asahina, “I wanna go tell dad!”

Asahina tossed Jaki a towel, and Jaki quickly dried herself off, “I had fun Jaki! We’ll have to swim again!” Jaki nodded before slipping into the bathroom. She had a quick shower, and put on fresh clothing.

She ran out past Asahina, who was doing laps now in the pool. She burst into the lounge, and walked to the couch. To her mild disappointment, Makoto and Kyoko had fallen asleep together. The two were bundled in a blanket and leaning against eachother. Jaki yawned herself, all that swimming had tired her out...She slowly got under the blanket as well, and leaned against Makoto’s other shoulder, and slowly fell asleep herself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I was struggling since Asahina, Toko and Yasuhiro are more background characters for this story. I don't even know if Yasuhiro will get his own chapter.


	14. A day with Toko/Sho

Toko sat alone in her room at her cluttered desk. A lamp illuminated her workspace more cleary. She was writing a new novel. Komaru had convinced her that since everything was dying down, she should begin writing again. She was currently in the midst of writing a novel where the characters were based on her and Byakuya. She then heard a small shuffle behind her. She whipped around, “W-Who’s t-there!?” To her surprise, she found Jaki sitting on the floor, surrounded by several of her books. “W-What are you d-doing!?”

Jaki looked up from the book, “Reading. What else would I be doing?”

Toko pointed at the door, “G-Get out y-you little w-witch!”

Jaki frowned, “You haven’t minded me being here for the past few hours though. And I already read everything else in the house.”

Toko stopped, “Y-You been here for h-hours!?”

Jaki nodded, and went back to reading. Toko was about to talk again, when Jaki said, “I can see why you are the Ultimate Writer. Your books are very good.”

Toko paused, “Er…-Thank you. S-StilL! G-Get out of m-my room E-Enoshima!”

The book fell from Jaki’s hands onto the floor, “A-Ah…” Jaki just sat motionless for a moment, before shaking her head, “I-I’m s-sorry. I’ll get out n-now…” Jaki shakily stood up, and hurried to the door, leaving Toko standing alone. Toko gathered the pile of books Jaki had been reading, and put them back into their spots on her shelves. With a sigh, she went back to writing.

-

About 15 minutes passed before Toko’s door was kicked open. Toko jumped in surprise as a pissed off Komaru stood in the doorway, “What on earth did you say to my niece!?”

Toko shook her head, “C-Calm down Dekumaru...A-All I said w-was to get out of my room E-Enoshima…”

Komaru facepalmed, “You used her last name!? Why did you use her last name!? Makoto and I have been trying for days now to get her to use Naegi!”

Toko scoffed, “S-So? T-That’s what she is! I-If Master Byakuya d-doesn’t trust her..T-Then I don’t!”

Komaru tilted her head, “What are you talking about? Those two are already friends.”

Toko’s eyes widened, “W-What!?”

Komaru smiled thinking back, “Yea. She destroyed him in chess, which impressed him. And then to his amusement, Jaki called Kyoko mom. The two actually have a nice friendship forming. I believe the way he put it was, he saw great potential in her, and he didn’t want it to go to waste. Kinda creepy...But at least they are getting along.”

Toko sighed, “I-I guess I can t-try to get a-along with her…”

Komaru placed her hand on her hip, “At this point you might as well let her become better friends with Sho.”

Toko looked at the taser on her desk. With a sigh, she picked it up.

-

Jaki was sitting on her bed, trying to get thoughts of her mother out of her head. Muku lay her head on Jaki’s lap, and Jaki rubbed her ears. She smiled...Oh well...She would just spend the day with- “AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Hey again squirt!” Jaki looked up to see the door had been kicked up and Sho was standing there.

Muku instantly began to growl, Jaki frowned, “What do you want…?”

Sho shrugged, “Well little wussy writer don’t like you so I don’t like you. So I wanna change that!”

Jaki’s face morphed into that of skepticism, “...Izuru told me to stay away from people like you.”

Sho rolled her eyes, “Geez kid i’m tryin to make an effort here. We have to have somethin in common.”

Jaki thought for a moment, “May I see a pair of your scissors?”

Sho tossed one at her, “Sure. I have thousands of these things. They’re patented though so no stealing!”

Jaki examined the edge, “Hmm...A bit dull.”

Sho stamped her foot, “What did you just say!? I keep all my babies in top sharpness and cutting shape!”

Jaki took out the knife she received from Mukuro, “Okay. press it against my knife.” Sho raised an eyebrow, but did just that. The fenrir knives were made out of unknown combination of metals...and Sho didn’t even leave a dent in it.

Sho scoffed, “I don’t know what that’s supposed to prove.” Jaki smiled, and with her knife, effortlessly cut through Sho’s scissors like it was warm butter. Sho grabbed them back, “Hey! It’s not cheap to make these!” When she looked back, Jaki already had two more in her hands...When did she grab those…?

Jaki merely commanded, “Watch.” She took out a sharpening stone, and began to run a pair of the scissors against it. They must have been there for an hour. Jaki now had one sharped pair, and one dull. She took the broken scissors from Sho, and pressed them against the blade of the unsharpened pair.

Sho raised an eyebrow, “Yea? My scissors can’t cut eachother.” Her eyes widened however as Jaki now pressed it against the pair she had sharpened, and it cut through almost as easily as her knife did. “How…?”

Jaki smiled, “My eyes are better than yours. I can get perfectly sharpened objects. Peko taught me how to sharpen objects, and I perfected it with Izuru’s guidance.”

Sho placed the scissors back in their holder, “Well...I guess this makes up for the pair ya ruined...I’ll just have to make more...Not bad though.” With that, Sho turned and left. She ran right into Komaru standing outside.

Komaru nodded, “Sounds like things went well in there.”

Sho nodded, “Yea...The kid knows weapons. Made mine sharper.”

Komaru just smiled, “Well...That’s a start!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back.
> 
> Anyhow. Yea. I know. For being gone for so long...A short chapter might be disappointing. However, this is the god damn chapter that made me stop writing in the first place so thank fuck its done. Now...I can move on.


	15. A day with Yasuhiro

It was inevitable. Makoto and Kyoko were on a little relaxing trip, Jaki was supposed to come with them, but she was sick. Togami had work, and Komaru and Toko were having a girls night. It was all set so Aoi could watch her that day...And then. Disaster. Makoto’s and Kyoko’s car broke down.They were almost 6 hours away...And Yasuhiro didn’t have a driver's license...Aoi glared at Yasuhiro, “Just be careful with her.”

Yasuhiro groaned, “No way dude! That dog is gonna rip me to shreds! It has bad energy!”

Aoi sighed, “It’s 12 hours...just keep the girl entertained.”

And that’s how Yasuhiro came to be facing Jaki from across the table. On one hand...Nobody really trusted him to be alone with Jaki...However...This could be his chance to show them he wasn’t that bad! Jaki was currently just finishing a sandwich she made for herself. She washed her plate, and sat down, “So...What do you do in your spare time…?”

Yasuhiro clapped his hands together, “Well! I tell people’s fortunes! I can predict the future! ...30% of the time that is.”

Jaki’s eyes lit up, “That’s so cool! Can you tell me my fortune!”

Yasuhiro nodded, “I usually charge...However I’ll do this one for free just this one time!” Yasuhiro grabbed his crystal ball, and set it on the table. He tried to ignore Jaki’s giggling as he waved his hands over it, “Jaki...For your future...I see a darkness...Both inside you and surrounding you…”

…

…

…

“...Let’s do something else Mr. Hagakure…” Jaki was looking down.

Yasuhiro panicked, Makoto and Kyoko would kill him, “Hey hey man, relax. As I said, they only come true about 30% of the time! It was probably nothing!” That seemed to cheer Jaki up for now.

Jaki jumped down from her seat, and opened a cabinet, “Aww...We’re all out of cookies…I bet Auntie took the last one...”

Yasuhiro perked up at that, “Well...Why don’t we just bake something?”

Jaki turned around, confused, “Izuru never mentioned you could bake…”

Yasuhiro smiled, “Well dude…” he leaned down and opened another cabinet, full of brownie mixes and stuff to make homemade brownies, “Sometimes I can be surprising.” He reached past the brownie mixes, and grabbed stuff to make them from scratch...He was gonna give Jaki a real treat. Not some boxed crap.

-

“You left her alone with Yasuhiro!?” Makoto’s jaw dropped as Aoi explained.

“Well it was that or you pay hundreds of dollars for uber!” Aoi countered. “Besides...Worst that will happen is Muku rips Yasuhiro apart.”

Kyoko noted, “You say that so calmly.”

Aoi shrugged, “I mean I can tell you two are more worried about Jaki...But...She’s fine.”

Makoto breathed in, “It’s just...I’m not sure if Yasuhiro even knows how to take care of a kid...Even if she is already 8 years old and most likely more capable than him anyways.”

Kyoko climbed into the car, “Let’s just get home...I’m not looking forward to the 6 hour drive anyways…”

Aoi nodded, and got back into the car, as did Makoto. After an hour Aoi began to talk, “So...Have a good time you two?”

Makoto smiled, “Yea, it was really beautiful and relaxing...Nice to see parts of Nature still unaffected…”

Kyoko gave a soft smile, “It was nice just spending some time with Makoto as well.” Makoto went a bit red at that. Aoi turned her attention back to the road...

-

Aoi pulled up to the apartment...and the three instantly noticed a lovely scent coming from the windows. Kyoko just gave a single sniff, “...Brownies.”

Makoto and Aoi turned to eachother...they knew Yasuhiro made brownies for one reason only. Makoto quickly opened the door, “We’re back!”

A pair of little arms were instantly wrapped around him, “Daddy!”

Makoto picked up the bubbly girl, “And how is daddy’s little girl?”

Jaki smiled, brown crumbs around her lips, “Mr. Hagakure and I made brownies! ...Like...A lot.” Makoto looked past and his eyes went wide. There were at least 10 different trays of brownies.

Yasuhiro walked up, his hair tied behind his head and wearing a chef’s hat, “...Don’t ask.”

Kyoko and Aoi walked up and they had similar reactions as they saw the bountiful amount of brownies. Aoi just looked at them, “Those don’t have pot in them...right?”

Yasuhiro just pointed at Muku, who was dozing in the corner, “I haven’t had pot ever since Jaki arrived.”

Kyoko merely asked, “Why so many?”

Yasuhiro laughed, “Well...once she had a taste of my famous fudge brownies...she wanted more! So we began to try different recipes and all that!”

Jaki hopped down and grabbed Makoto’s hand, pulling him over to the table, “Dad! Cmon try one!”

Makoto was a bit hesitant...but he trusted his daughter...and he bit into one. Makoto just kinda froze. Jaki and Yasuhiro were biting their lips...and Kyoko and Aoi kinda expected Makoto to pass out or something...Makoto turned around, and pointed at the brownies, “Jaki...You made these?”

Jaki looked at the batch Makoto had picked from, “No...That’s the first batch. Mr. Hagakure made them to show me. After that we made them together.”

Makoto turned to Yasuhiro, “...These are amazing.” He took another bite.

Yasuhiro gave a sigh of relief, scratching the back of his head, “R-Really! Thanks dude!”

Kyoko and Aoi shared a look. Aoi picked one up, “Let me try that…” She bit into it...and her eyes filled with stars, “Holy cow these are amazing!” She scarfed the rest of it down.

Kyoko finally grabbed one as well and took a bite, “...” She simply nodded, “Homemade from scratch...They taste pretty good.”

Yasuhiro gave Jaki a high five. Makoto looked at all the brownies, “Say...Where did you get the recipe?”

Yasuhiro shrugged, “Dunno. I think I was lookin online and found a generic one. From there I just tweaked it until it was my own.”

Aoi had already finished two more, “You hafta start a bakery! I’ve never tasted brownies these good!”

Yasuhiro laughed, “I dunno about that...I have my fortune telling business after all…” Everyone...Jaki included kinda just stared at him for a moment when he said that. “I mean...I enjoy baking...But it’s not my talent.” Kyoko sighed...That was true...Most Ultimates had a set path after all once they were told they had an ultimate tale-

“Why should you let that define you?” All eyes turned to Jaki. She continued, “I’m the Ultimate Despair. You don’t see me giving into that though. I do what I want to do. Even as the Ultimate Hope...I’m not really pursuing that. I’m doing what I want to do because I want to!” She gave a big smile, “And you should do what you want to do as well!”

Kyoko gave a soft smile...That was something Makoto would so say… Yasuhiro pondered for a moment, “Well...Where would I even start…?”

Aoi answered, “Oh! I know! I know! One of the cafe’s at Future Foundation headquarters closed down due to the person who worked there moving! And because there are a few other places to get food from, it hasn’t been high on Togami’s priority list!”

Yasuhiro crossed his arms…”Hmm...I guess I can try...I’ll have to work on other recipes if I’m going to open a bakery…” He groaned, “What are the chances I’m even gonna be able to do this…?”

Jaki beamed, “100%! And I don’t need a crystal ball to tell me that!” Yasuhiro gave a smile back.

Makoto looked at the time, “Now...Shouldn’t you be in bed young lady?”

Jaki looked at the time and went white, and bolted upstairs. It was several hours past her bedtime.

Aoi was on like...her sixth brownie at this point, “I guess everything turned out alright!”

Kyoko wasn’t convinced, “...So what did Jaki have for dinner?”

Yasuhiro now went pale, “Uh...A meal of Eggs...Dairy…”

Aoi groaned, “Oh my god you forgot to feed her.”

Yasuhiro pointed accusingly up the stairs, “Hey in my defense she’s the one who kept insisting she wanted to make more brownies!”

Makoto began to tear into Yasuhiro verbally, so Kyoko took it upon herself to tuck Jaki in. She beckoned to Muku, who trotted after her.

She opened the door to see Jaki sitting on the bed, getting in. Muku just lay down in her dog bed. Kyoko walked over, and pulled the covers over Jaki. Jaki was most likely coming down from a sugar high...so she yawned and smiled, “Did you and dad have a fun time…?”

Kyoko smiled, “Indeed we did. Your father fell into the lake.” Jaki giggled at that. “I’ll show you pictures tomorrow.”

“Thanks mom...goodnight…” Jaki closed her eyes.

Kyoko blushed...and paused for a second or two… “Goodnight Jaki.” With that...She left the room.

-

The brownies were a hit with Komaru and Toko as well.

Byakuya refused to believe that Yasuhiro had made them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure with so many fan fictions having Yasuhiro as the butt of the joke...I figured it was finally time he had a win in one of these stories.


End file.
